


Save Me, You Dim Man

by talinatera



Series: From Maker to Monster [1]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Swearing, igorstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor goes to search for Frankenstein after he ran off into the frozen wasteland to destroy the creature or die trying. He knows that there has to be another way to defeat the monster they brought into the world that does not involve him losing the last person on earth that he cares about. </p><p>This is a continuation from the book 'Frankenstein' in the Victor Frankenstein 2015 world set up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first section of this story isn't really mature, the warning is for later chapters. I will give what I believe to be major warnings for those who might be triggered by later events at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> If you can think of other tags I should use, or warnings I need to give please feel free to send me a note. I'm always open to listening to your suggestions. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Nothing here, except the story line in this FF and later "side characters" are mine, nor do I claim to own them.  
> Thank you c:

“Victor!” the shorter man yelled into the frozen wasteland. “Victor please! Say something!” He had been yelling for what felt like hours now. It was freezing, and he had damn near killed himself looking for the other. “Victor please... say something.” He wrapped his arms closer to his body willing himself to be warmer. Tears stung at his eyes as he scanned the wilderness before him. White. White everywhere he looked. He could feel the cold nipping his skin even through the coat he had purchased. A shiver ran down his spine as an unusually strong burst of wind engulfed him. He had been trying to find the man and his monster for weeks. He knew that Victor would try to get the thing away from humanity, he had been there, back at the mansion. If he had only been able to get there faster he might have been able to... to do something. Anything to try and save the only woman who had been able to catch Victor's interest. It was there that he had heard what Victor had yelled. He claimed that neither he nor the monster were fit to live in a civilized world, that they deserved death. 

He had tried to follow that night. The night that the monster had killed Victors fiance, he had scrambled after his dear friend, but a stray shot fired by Victors own gun had embedded itself in his shoulder. He had screamed out as pain took over his senses and he had heard Victor scream out his name but that had been the last he heard his voice. It was a miracle he had survived, everyone was sure he would die. They claimed it was due to his desire to live, and in part they were right. He desired to live so he could save his friend, and with that desire he pushed himself. Some would say too far but he knew he needed to get out there fast to find his friend. If he did not get on their trail quickly he feared he would lose the last person he cared about on the earth. 

“Victor.” he said again as the wind picked up once more and started to howl around him. He shivered violently and his pace slowed, his steps becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. The snow seamed to cling to his feat and drag him down as if begging him to lie down and sleep. It was such a tempting offer... to just lie down in the snow and give up. It had been so long since he had slept properly. It had been so long since he had seen another human. Maybe it was time for him to die. He blinked and could feel the tears try to freeze on his face. “...Victor.” Even his voice was failing him now. He stumbled to his knees as hopelessness started to dig its claws into his mind. He had failed... If Victor had ever been there he was long gone. He had been chasing a ghost. He had survived the gunshot only to freeze to death mere weeks later. He had been a fool, he should have known better. Just because he had been saved did not mean he was a stronger man for it. He was still that weak useless no one he had been when Victor first found him. He sank back curling more and more into a ball, in a vain attempt to keep warm. He did not have the right to live any longer. 

“I'm sorry...” He whispered and fell onto his side not even noticing the cold bite of the snow as it fell around him. “I'm so sorry my dear, dear Victor.” He buried his face into the crook of his arm and slowly stilled as the wind ranged around him. How it whistled through his ears. It was as if it were trying to rip apart his very skull so as to spill its contents out over the snow. It did not take as long as he thought it should for the cold to start to sink into his limbs. Igor welcomed the numbness that it brought to his legs and arms, as he could no longer feel the wind biting at his body. Another shiver coursed through him. He supposed that's what he got for only being able to purchase a questionable fur coat. He snorted as he could hear Victors voice reprimanding him for being so foolish. “Really now Igor, that's what you got? Don't be so dim, only the best!” Victor always wanted the best no matter what. “Only the best Igor.” The freezing man mumbled to himself. “Only the best...” He was not the best though. If he had been the best he would have found his master. His friend. He would have brought him home by now.

Home. His thoughts drifted to the castle they had only recently started to call home. It had certainly had it's quirks but at least it was warm, and dry for the most part. Yes there had been a few leaks here and there, and if you left any windows or doors open a fierce wind would whistle through the castle. But it had been home, and after the death of his... of her it had been a wonderful change of pace. It had been such a relief to remember that there was someone else out there who cared for him. Someone who needed him... Their time in the castle, though dark to be sure, had been even better than the time they had spent when making their first creation, and he had thought nothing would ever beat that. 

A cough wracked through his body and he was brought back to his current state for a moment. He knew that if he did not get up right then he was going to perish there. Victor's face flashed through his brain and he groaned. What if he was still alive? What if even right then he needed help? “Come on Igor... Victor needs you. He needs you even though he doesn't know it yet. You've got to get up, get up for him. Come on old boy.” He slowly pushed himself up hardly realizing that he was doing it. “Come on... for your friend, for your friend.” He started forward once more but did not call out Victors name, did not even pay attention to where he stepped. That castle had been their chance, their chance at a new life together. Where had it gone so horribly wrong? Why couldn't his friend see that he did not need to make monsters any more? That his sins had been atoned! That damned creature was to blame for all of this. If he had just listened to reason, if he had taken the moment to realize that what he had asked for was impossible that Frankenstein would have needed much more time, and a bucket full more of insanity to create him a mate! 

Even now he could hear the wretched things screams, could feel the ground tremble with every step it took. How he hated that thing. Never before had he hated something like he did their last creation. It had driven Victor into madness, had taken away the one person he had been able to connect with on some level of sanity that wasn't the man he'd saved. A cry resounded through his brain and Igor shouted into the wind. “Go away! Please, leave my mind! Why must even your cry haunt my memories of him?” He pulled at his hair as if he could tear the screams and yells from his very mind and throw them out. As if he could wipe them from him memory so as to never hear them again. He tugged and pulled at his hair and finally screamed as nothing he did made it go away. He kicked at the snow in an attempt to take his frustrations out on something, anything that would react to his demands. He kicked at it again and again until finally he slipped and fell flat on his back. He cried out at the impact, his left shoulder still tender even after all this time from where his hump had been. “Go away, go away. Go AWAY.” He yelled. His voice felt like he had taken a scalpel to it and dragged it along the fleshy inside till it was nothing but a mess of ripped flesh and blood. He was positive that at any moment he was going to cough up lungfuls blood, and that would mark the end of his life and the beginning of his death.

He placed his arm over his eyes as more tears streamed down his face, and simply laid there. Over and over again he heard the yells. This had to be it, this had to be the end. Slowly the yells changed from that of incoherent grunts to something that sounded like words. Oh sweet merciful heavens it sounded like Victors voice now. “He's not here... He's dead. Please... let me have some peace of mind. Either give me silence or give me death!” He placed his hands over his ears even though he knew it would not make a difference, that it was only with vain hope that he placed them there to make the screams softer. That was when he realized though that the yells and screams sounded different when he did that. He frowned and sniffed as he pulled his torso up and looked around him. The screams... they weren't in his head at all. They were here, in the outside world! He scrambled to his feat and tried to figure out from what Direction they were coming from. He cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed again “VICTOR.” He listened with bated breath for a response and nearly sobbed as he heard the faint call of his own name. “VICTOR!” He screamed again and this time clearly heard a responding “Igor?”

It had come from his left and he started to run as fast as his wearied body would allow him. “V-victor!” He yelled again and this time did let out a sob as he heard his friends voice once more. The snow that had been so inviting minutes or how ever long ago, now seemed to be but grass to his feat. He was so close to finding him. He could hear him, all he had to do now was see him. He slowed his steps as he tried to get a visual on the voice. “V-Victor? Where are you?” He asked into the air, his eyes frantically scanning the land in front of him for Frankenstein. He wrapped his arms around himself once again as the cold started to bite. 

“Igor th-that is a sstupid qu-question.” Igor gave a short laugh at the remark. 

“J-just think, thiss is your h-handy work.” He finally spotted his friend a few yards away. “Victor!” He pushed onward towards the taller man, until finally they were within arms reach of each other. They embraced one another, tears slipping from both sets of eyes and laughs falling from their lips. “You Dim m-man.” Igor said. He'd done it. He had found his Victor. He had beaten the creature to him, he had even beaten death to him. They were here together and somehow, someway things were going to get better.

Victor let out a quick laugh at his statement. “Please. I'm a g-genius.”

Igor shook his head and pulled out of the hug. “We nneed to get out of this storm.” He clapped his hands together trying to bring the blood back to his finger tips. He wanted nothing more then convince himself that the man in front of him was real, that this was really happening. He wanted to poke and prod and make sure it was not some illusion of the storm, but by finding Victor it was like the will to survive switched back on and he was suddenly very aware of just how cold he was. 

Victors eyes widened and his head quickly snapped up and looked around them. “That's right... b-before I heard your voice I was running...”

“Running... from it?” 

Victor nodded his head. “I kn-know it heard us shouting like fools just now. We n-need to keep going. It d-doesn't even feel the c-cold Igor... or at least it doesn't b-bother it.” He wrapped his fingers around Igor's wrist and started to tug in a new direction. “A-as long as the storm doesn't pick up a-any more than this we sh-should be alright.” As soon as he got Igor moving though he dropped his friends hand and focused on moving forward.

Igor followed without hesitation glad to be moving again. “We can't k-keep going like this though. I need to rest Victor. Technically I sh-shouldn't even be out here.” He kept close to the man in front of him hoping to create more heat between the pair of them. Victor made no reply to his statement though and Igor decided to just fall into silence and trust his friend. He had already trusted him to hell and back, how could anything worse happen from trusting him now? 

The pair of them continued on, walking some times, jogging others as they heard the monster behind them. How could the beast still be able to follow them? How was he not exhausted as well? Victor had said the cold did not bother the thing. How could anything that lived, breathed, and had blood pumping through it, how could anything like that not feel this horrible cold? Another shiver ran down his spine and he looked to Victors back. How was he able to just keep going? How was Victor not showing signs of freezing to death? They carried on until Igor thought he would lose feeling in his legs, but he remained silent. They carried on until the sun started to set and the cold became even worse, but he remained silent. Victor knew what he was doing, right? He had to trust that Victor knew what he was doing. He started to fall further and further behind the man though, and tried to will him to stop. To mentally force him to stop walking. It wasn't until after the moon was high in the sky did Igor finally tug at Victor's arm. “Victor... I need... to rest...” He said, just barely audible above the wind. 

Victor seemed to jump at the voice and turned to look at him and his eyes widened once again. “I though... I thought...” He quickly stepped towards his friend as Igor started to collapse forward. He caught the other in his arms and pulled him close. “Oh god I thought you weren't real. I thought I had lost my grasp on reality for the briefest of moments. Why didn't you say something sooner?” He looked around them, willing something, anything to give some sort of shelter against the wind... His eyes landed on what looked like a rock. Praise the heavens someone had taken pity on their plight. He picked himself up and double timed it to the rock, Igor in his arms. “Igor don't you die on me now. Not after everything that's happened... Not like this.” He muttered, partly to his friend and partly to himself. 

Within minutes he was at the rock and setting his friend down. He pulled his pack off his back and started to pull his camp things out. He tied ropes and draped canvas this way and that; with fingers that acted as if they had done this many, many times. Once he had them surrounded on all sides by the thick canvas he moved Igor around the small space, giving him the much needed room to lay out the sleeping bag that would keep them off the snow. Once it was fully unrolled he unwrapped the blanket he had bound to the bottom of his bag, making sure to keep an eye on the steady rise and fall of his friends chest as he did so. Once undone he pulled Igor to him and leaned his back against the rock before wrapping the pair of them in the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Igor and let his head rest on the others. “Please... don't die.” He muttered under his breath as he tired to warm his friend up the best way he knew how. “Don't die.” 

He stayed like that for hours, chanting over and over for his friend not to die, begging for death to pass him over. Outside their small haven the wind howled and caused the canvas to whip in and out, as the ropes were tugged this way and that. He had never wanted this, he had certainly never wanted Igor to be in this mess with him. It had been such a simple notion... He just wanted to create life. He wanted to help people, by bringing hope back for a future with no death. How had it ended up like this? He rubbed Igors arms and chest trying to get the blood to continue to flow through his veins properly. Victor pulled the blanket closer, and pulled his friend closer to his own body. Victor did everything he could think of to warm his friend up and keep him that way, and for the longest time the only assurance that he was doing anything right was the steady rise and fall of the others chest. Or when he felt for it, the weak but steady beat of his heart. “Don't die... don't die... don't die...” A deep in take of breath caused Frankenstein to falter in his mantra and twist his head to try and look into the face of his friend. “Igor?” 

Igor smiled sleepily and nestled into the warmth not caring where it came from, only that it was there. He knew that a wind still blew around where ever he was for it sounded like a roaring lion to his tired ears, but for what ever reason he could not feel it bite at him. In fact he not only felt warmth come from behind him but he himself felt warm. Was he dead? He cracked open an eye as he heard his name and glanced about as he started to remember what all had happened. “Victor?” He said hesitantly. A sob or laugh he could not tell which, came from the warmth behind him and Igor pushed his head back to look up and looked straight into the face of his friend. “Victor.” He said in relief. “By the stars am I glad to see you. I thought you dead, that the creature had ripped your apart, it had been so long since I saw you last.” 

Victor rested his forehead on his friends and laughed at the notion. “No... no. I don't think it has the heart to kill me himself. Unlike our first he cares... too much. I just can't seem to get it right.” He moved his head and let Igor situate himself into a more comfortable position then did likewise. “If I had just been able to make it less... hideous. Then maybe... maybe this all could have been avoided. But how could you-”

“Victor shut up.” Igor said. “And I say that as a friend, in the most loving way possible. Right now what you should be focusing on is getting us home. Not how to make a better one.” 

“But-”

“No.” Igor said as firmly as he could. “I don't know about you but I would like to live to make it back to our home.” 

“Our home?” He said as a grin tugged at his lips. 

“Victor don't be so dim. Where else would I go?” Even as he said the words a smile played upon Igor's lips. Their relationship was certainly outside the normal... but it was one that made him happy, and he believed it made Victor happy too. His hypothesis was confirmed as the arms that encircled him tightened and he felt Frankenstein bury his face in his hair. 

Victor took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Home... that sounds nice.” He listened as the wind raged on outside. “We just have to make it there.” 

“True... but we've been through worse.” 

Victor looked up at that, an incredulous look on his face. “When have we been through worse?” 

“Do you honestly not remember?” Igor said not sure whether to laugh or roll his eyes. He glanced up at his friend and caught the look on his face and was certain that Victor did indeed not remember. Frankenstein would put it out of his mind like that; that was so like him. Igor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “If you don't remember then I'm certainly not going to enlighten you.” He settled back down and closed his eyes. 

“Oh now that is not fair! At least give me a hint to jog my memory?” 

“It was an event that you looked me dead in the eyes and said, 'Igor'” He used his best Victor voice, “' Next time I say we've been through worse I mean this.'” He snorted and shook his head at the memory. “Ring any bells?” 

Victor frowned and squinted his eyes as if the motion would help trigger something in his brain. “When I say we've been through worse... I means this.” He said the words carefully, deliberately. As if by saying them again himself it would jog his memory of the last time he said it. “Oh don't be cruel Igor, tell me.” He said with a click of his own tongue. 

The shorter man snorted again and shook his head in disbelief. “I find it hard to believe that the Great Victor Frankenstein would forget anything.” He said in mock confusion. “I though he was a genius. How could a man as great as he forget something he himself said?”

“That is true... I am pretty amazing.” He said with partly fake arrogance. “But even the greatest have their moments. So please take pity on me as I encounter one of my moments, end this suffering, and tell me what was worse than this?” 

“It was that time when you talked too much after a game explaining how you had taken every last pence from the man in a game of cards and they chased us outside, then out of town. Well you out of town. They caught me and were bringing me to the gallows for thievery and cheating, didn't matter I hadn't even touched the cards... Then you showed up and for a while it looked like neither of us would make it out with our lives that day. I thought we were going to die for sure that evening.” 

“Oh I remember that! It wasn't my fault he was so easy to read. His eye,” He moved a hand to shake it slightly at his own eyes. “It twitched every time he tried to bluff.” 

Igor snorted. “Just admit you're a show off and that this isn't as bad as that.” 

“I am a show off, I admit it proudly-” 

“Which is bad.” 

“As for that being worse I'm afraid you'll have to explain that one to me good sir.” 

“We're not being chased by a small mob with torches and pitchforks ready to flay us alive then burn us at the stake. Neither of us have a rope round our necks, and we're not having to stab our way to freedom.” 

“No instead we're freezing our posteriors off and are being chased by a monster we created, and to escape? Just a simple hike through the snow. We could literally die of hypothermia if we stayed out there too long.” He started to nod his head quickly, attempting to make his face agree with his friend. “So yes I see how this is easier, very much so.” 

Igor gave a shrug. “At least we're-” He fell silent as a groan was heard outside. His heart beat sped up as he listened to the sound of what he knew to be the monster outside the tent. Even Victor had fallen silent and seemed to be holding his breath. The pair of them sat like that listening to every sound that was made outside their warm little haven, terrified that at any second their moment of peace together would be ripped apart by a vengeful creation set on destroying his creators. Long minutes passed by as they heard the creature move around outside. Every second that crept by seemed like an eternity to the men hiding under the canvas. 

Slowly the sounds faded away, though both men continued to be silent, hardly daring to breath in case the creature could hear even that over the wind outside. How it had passed by the tent without investigating neither knew, and neither wanted to know. They were simply thankful that it seemed to have moved on. It took another half hour after the last sound faded away before Victor finally sighed out a shaky breath. “We can't live like this Igor.” He said into his hair. “We must find a way to kill it.” It pained him to say it, but he knew it had to be so. They had to kill their creation, it simply was too volatile to continue to live. True it had its moments where it was a rational being that wanted to learn and befriend, but anything could set him off. Literally anything. There was nothing else to it, they had to kill it before it killed more people. 

Igor nodded his head. “Agreed. But we must do it somewhere we won't die ourselves in the process.” He brought his hands up under the blanket and clasped the hands of Victor. “So we're back to square one of getting out of here. Do you have a plan yet? Something that involves a little more than simply walking in a random direction?” He knew when it came to decision about his own life and that of other living beings Victor was not the best. All the years he had known him he was never one that was overly... social to say the least. Yes he made appearances here and there when he needed to or was required by his father, but on the whole he only ever concerned himself with the dead. And when the dead are you constant companion very little decision making goes on. 

“In fact I do. I have an idea of where we are, based off the direction I pointed myself and started to walk. And as long as I'm not extremely far off, if we walk to the southeast we will come to a town where we can buy a way to get home. Where ever that is.”

“I like that plan... it's a good start. At least we have a direction to walk in that should eventually lead us to people again. Maybe even to a fire.” He sighed at the idea of having a hot bath. He had been spoiled at the castle, as he had gotten a bath almost every week. What a different life he lead now. If someone had told him back before he knew Frankenstein that one day he would be here, curled up with another to stay warm in a bleak winter wasteland he would have thought them struck in the head. And that was even before they were to make mention of his work and his back. “When can we start?”He asked. He did not want to go back out into the cold, but he also did not want to stay in the tent for the rest of their lives. Might as well start sooner and get it over with then find more and more excuses why not to leave the relative safety and warmth of their hideaway. 

“As soon as you feel up to it. We are only resting for your benefit, as I had rested mere hours before you found me.” 

Igor nodded his head and ran his tongue along his lips as he listened to the outside world. “Then let's be going. I don't want to be here in the cold any longer than necessary. I can almost feel the fire calling my name.” He started to get up. 

“Just as long as you don't go towards any light. And certainly none at the end of a tunnel. I haven't quite got my life bringing back device fully functional yet.” Victor said with a partial laugh. 

Igor laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “I will promise as long as you do the same.” He got to all fours and moved away from the warmth of his friend and finally turned to look at him fully, or at least as fully as it got in their cramped space. “It is good to see you again Victor.” 

“As it is you Igor. Now let's get home.” 

“Agreed.” The pair of them started to tear everything down and wrap it up. Though Victor left the blanket unrolled and wrapped it around Igor. “Honestly Igor where did you get this thing you call a coat? How could you have been so dim as to buy this thing? Don't you know, only the best?” Victor said with a disapproving look and click of his tongue. Igor how ever could not keep the smile that was now plastered on his face. “What's that smile for? You could have died because of that pathetic rag of a coat.” 

“It's just I imagined you would say something of the like when I realized myself that it was a lousy coat.” 

Victor snorted. “If only you had thought of me sooner then. Maybe you would have kept warmer longer if you had thought of what I would say back when you purchased the thing.” He shook his head and hefted his pack onto his back. “Alright Igor... that way.” He pointed in the direction he had spoken of earlier and started off. Igor quickly fell into step behind him, focusing only on keeping up with him. They needed to move quickly and quietly. True it had been some time since they had heard the creature but that did not mean it could not be close by. As long as they were careful though they would be able to make it out of this alive and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene that goes into some bloody bits. It's towards the end of the chapter. 
> 
> To skip the scene stop reading at this line  
> 'Igor's heart stopped as he heard the scream wrench itself...'
> 
> and pick up reading at this line  
> 'He gave the leg a light pat...'
> 
> Both are the start of new paragraphs

Igor did not keep track of the time as they walked, taking special precautions to not watch the slowly rising sun in the sky, but also to not look at the snow all around him either; something that was not easy to do. The way it reflected off the snow hurt his eyes and at first he tried to block the blinding shine out by looking directly down, but ultimately that only made the reflection more blinding due to the angle it hit his eyes. So then he tried to block the light out by covering his eyes as best he could, but that lead to a different problem from the one looking down had caused, Victor became harder to follow. He knew he could not just cover his eyes fully, for then he would certainly lose Victor... but maybe, maybe he could use Victor. He sped his steps up slightly and caught Victors coat in his hands and tugged lightly. 

“Igor? Igor what on earth are you doing?” 

“The sun, it's blinding me.” He said and proceeded to bury his face into the back of his companion. 

“And so you're going to bury your face into my back.” He did not say it like a question, only stated what had happened. He sighed and rolled his eyes quickly. This was just like Igor though. Out of all the people in his life, if anyone had asked him who he thought would do something like this he would have said Igor without hesitation. “Honestly man, why do I put up with you?” 

Igor moved his face enough so his words would not be muffled by the fabric. “Because I'm the only one who'll put up with you willingly.” He said before he buried his face once more. 

“Ah yes. Fair point Igor though a little under the belt wouldn't you say?” He only received a shake of the head that he felt on his back. That was certainly an odd sensation. 

This was how they traveled though. Victor leading the march, Igor right behind him. The second night they had to dig into the snow for there were no rocks about for them to use as a base. Igor had thought it a crazy idea at the time, but after they had worked at it some and got the sleeping bag down in to the small hole, it was actually fairly warm all things considered. They once again huddled together to share body heat and Victor produced dried meat for their dinner. Igor munched on it happily and let his head lean against Victor's shoulder, using it like a pillow. 

“Vitor.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Where did you get all this stuff?” There was silence a moment which caused Igor to look up, and caught the look that the taller man was giving him. “It's a honest question!” 

“Of all the things you could have asked though, that's what you decide to focus on? Where did I get my stuff?” 

“Well you ran off into the night with a gun and now you have all this snow gear... I was just curious...” Igor looked down to the ground and continued to nibble on his food, a light blush coming to his cheeks. 

Victor sighed and shook his head. “I didn't just have the gun on me, I also had quite a nice sum of money on me that I hadn't taken out of my pocket since our umm celebration at the pub earlier in the week. So-” 

“You used that money to buy the supplies at a store at some village?” 

“Indeed.” 

“Ahh, that makes sense.” He said satisfied with the answer. 

“Well I glad I could sate your hunger of knowledge on how I got my things.” The rest of that evening the pair spent sleeping huddled together, the outside world all but forgotten. 

They made camp a total of two more times while in the snow, each night similar to the previous ones. Digging out a hole in the ground to sleep in the tarp covering their heads, the sleeping bag keeping them from sitting on the snow directly. It wasn't until the Fourth day of walking through the black snowy landscape that they finally saw a treeline. Igor was so excited about the promise of real shelter and a fire that Victor didn't have the heart to deny him the warmth and comfort of the flame. Though he did insist that it be a small one as the creature was still out there. 

Igor finished setting up their tent between the trunks and slipped inside with Victor as the other man finally got a small flame to come to life. “We'll have to be careful it doesn't catch anything alight in here, but I am grateful for the source of heat. Thank you Victor I know this is dangerous.” 

Victor nodded his head and rummaged around in his pack for more of the dried meat that they had been munching on. “I do believe that the rest of the trip will go more smoothly form here on out. We're no longer on the open fields and with the trees will come our village I spoke to you about.” He looked at the remainder of the food and knew that arriving at the village couldn't come soon enough. They only had two days left of food, and that was if they each took half of their already half rations. He kept this bit of information to himself. 

Igor nodded his head and rubbed his hands together in front of the flame. Slowly the feeling started to sink into his fingers and up his hands. He missed not being cold, in fact he'd been cold for so long that he was beginning to wonder how he had ever been warm, even hot at times. He would never complain about another summer if they made it out of this wintery hell. Igor took the morsel of meat that Victor offered thankfully and chewed on it slowly. Silence fell between the two of them as darkness took over the outside world. It wasn't until the animals of the night started to make their sounds across the forest that Igor broke the silence. “Why did you leave?” He finally asked, hardly believing the question had passed his lips. 

“What?” 

Igor looked Victor in the eyes, the small flame casting shadows on his own face, and took a steadying breath to ask again. “Why did you leave? Did you not trust that we could figure something out together?” 

Victor licked his lips as his heart started to beat faster. “I- I was not thinking clearly. At the time it seemed the only option. After he killed... after he murdered her I did not want him hurting...” He looked at Igor for a moment pain clear in his eyes, the light reflecting off of unshed tears. “...Anyone else.” He pulled his eyes from Igor's gaze and stared into the flames. That night had haunted his every breath since he'd left. He did not even know what had happened to her corpse. Did not know what his estate was like now. He had only had the one thought. He did not deserve to live, his creature did not deserve to live. This was the fate he thought the pair of them deserved, the death he thought they had earned themselves. “I did what I thought was right.” He brought his knees up and clasped his hands around them. “I would do it again if it came to it.” He added. 

“Do not say that Victor. I have no one left in this world but you. Do not claim that leaving me behind so you can correct your wrongs and protect me is the right thing to do.” He reached a hand out and grasped Frankensteins knee causing the other man to look over. “It is worse to live alone then to die by the creatures hands. I know this will sound cruel, but these last few weeks there were times I envied your fiance. She was at peace, resting in her grave, while I was slowly slipping into madness trying to find you.” He took a breath, knowing he may have gone to far, speaking his mind thus. “Do not tell me you would do that again.” He added in a hushed tone. 

Victors eyes narrowed as Igor spoke of his own sufferings. “You think you were slipping into madness?” His voice was strained as he tried to speak calmly. “You? At least you knew I was out here.” He hissed. “At least you knew you were looking for someone! I thought I was alone Igor!” He flipped to his knees and snatched Igor's wrist in his hand. “I thought that no one would come looking for the mad scientist.” He pushed the other man back and pinned him to the ground, now towering over him. “I was positive that you were either dead by my hand, or were trying to move on with your life.” He searched his friends face and realized that Igor had not tried to get away or struggle against him. Even now his breathing remained calm and his gaze collected. Victor let his head hang in shame. Igor cared, he had come for him. It was not his fault that Victor had decided to run off into the night like the hero he wasn't. The barriers he had built up were now shattering into pieces as he finally came to terms with the fact he did not have to face this alone. He clenched his eyes closed and pulled back onto his knees. “Forgive me... I-”

He did not get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt arms wrap around him. “You are forgiven Victor. We have both suffered these last few weeks. Let's just make it home so we can try to start to put this all behind us.” Victor sunk into the embrace, allowing his body to relax, knowing that nothing bad would happen from this. That Igor would not betray him. The blanket moved from being just around Igor to encircling the pair of them. They propped one another up as the wind whistled outside, sharing the heat of the fire and of each other. 

“You know what I miss about our first flat?” Igor suddenly said. 

“hmm?” 

“The floor. It was so nice to draw on. That was my main complaint with the castle, everything was stone or dirt. No where to just sketch out ideas.” 

“That is what paper is for my good friend. A rather useful invention. It lets you sketch out your idea then take it with you where ever you go. You might want to try it-” He laughed as he felt Igor sigh and could mentally see the man rolling his eyes. He had come such a long way from the nobody he had rescued that night. Even from their first creature, the man he had worked with then was not the man beside him now. The man beside him was unafraid to call him out when he was wrong, he was unafraid to speak his mind, but he still cared and stuck around even when Frankenstein did not listen to him and royally screwed up. 

“I know what paper is and its usefulness. I was merely saying that I miss our old place. Let's not move back to the castle... We don't need all that space for just the two of us.” 

“But if not the castle, then where? I don't suppose you've been holding out on me and are actually one of the richest men in England and hold an estate of some sort somewhere?”

Igor sighed. “Sadly no. No place on my end.” 

“Then I fear it's back to the castle we go. For there is no where else for us to go. I am fairly certain that most of the country knows who the mad Doctor Frankenstein is by now and will have nothing to do with me.” 

“True. You do tend to leave an impression any time someone meets you, and that impression rubs off on people who have only heard of you.” 

“Though both of those statements are true Igor, we both know it's not my lovely attitude and charm that people know me for.” 

“Well we'll have to fix that too then won't we? After all we can only have the best.” 

Victor snorted and shook his head slightly. “Very true.” There was silence for a while after that, both enjoying the others company. The only sound in the tent was the small crackle of the fire and their breathing. Outside was another story though. The wind still whipped around their canvas causing it to rumple and sway in its clasp. It swirled around their haven, then tore through the trees, pulling at the needles that still clung to the branches for dear life. In the distance howls could be heard, at first only a lone voice but slowly it was answered by others. 

“Victor...” Igor said perking his head up. “Did you hear that?” 

“I was trying to ignore it.” He replied with a groan. “I was enjoying the quiet.” He sighed weary from the constant threat on their lives. He listened to the howls once again and tried to discern how far away they were. “We should be alright.” He replied smoothly. “They're not that close, so as long as we stay quiet-” 

“We should be alright?” 

Victor snorted as a soft smiled tugged at his lips. “Yes. We should be fine.” 

Igor nodded his head, trusting in his friend. If Victor said they would be fine from those things then he would believe him. Again silence took over the space once again. Then another howl sounded, closer than the last ones. Igor tensed at the sound, but said nothing about it. If it was closer surely it would just pass by... The sound of snow crunching underfoot, or under paws was just audible above the wind but as time passed by became louder and louder. Igor took a breath to say something but Frankenstein quickly placed his hand over his mouth, holding a finger up to his own. He bent forward and tried to separate the sticks and embers away from each other so as to put it out. He flinched back as his hand touched the white ash and he hissed shaking his hand wildly. Igor grabbed at the hand and shoved it under the snow that was within their walls. He gave Victor a look to say 'keep it there.' then started to pull snow from the outside and dump it onto the fire. Not the best solution in the world but they were in a bind. Soon enough after some sizzling and popping the fire was out and Igor was curled up next to Victor once again. 

Victor put his free hand around his friends shoulders and pulled them closer together, needing the heat of one another more now that the flame was out. Igor pulled the blanket closer to their bodies as the sound of snuffling was heard outside their walls. Igor's heart was racing and it was all he could do to keep his breathing steady and soft. He propped his head against Victor's chest and closed his eyes, willing the beast, or beasts to go away. He almost wished the creature would lumber by and scare them away. Surely he would be easier to deal with then wolves? 

A growl from their left caused the smaller man to tense up even more and his breath hitched a moment. He could feel Victor's grip tighten on his arm and heard his heart quicken. At least he was not alone in being scared stiff. Outside the tent two wolves circled the small shelter, trying to decide what they were dealing with. They continued to sniff at it, thinking they could smell meat but could not see it. The larger one growled and hopped back annoyance starting to take over its mind. The smaller one gave a yip in response and came around the corner. It pawed at the snow around the canvas and brought its nose down to the small hole it had created. It growled as it smelled the two inside and gave a bark and brought its head back up, clawing at the ground with renewed interest. The larger one snorted and gave a quick circle before clawing at his own section of earth around the tent. 

Igor had placed a hand over his own mouth as he started to see two sets of paws appear under the walls of their tents. He never wished for a weapon more fiercely than at this time. His breathing was now coming in short shallow gasps and there seemed nothing he could do to calm it down. He screwed his eyes shut and pushed his head back into Victor. He could hear Victor's own breathing was more labored now and sounded like it was coming quickly in and out of his nose. More growls and snarls came from the two animals outside and Igor knew they had to do something otherwise they were going to become the wolves next meal. He looked at Victor though he couldn't really see the man anymore and whopped him in the side. He felt Victor turn his head and he lifted his to what he hoped was the ear. “We need to get out of here.”

“Excellent observation.” Came the shaky reply. “An idea to go with it perhaps?” 

Igor bit his lip as he tried to think of something they could do. Then he remember where the were. They were no longer on the plains but in the forest. In fact their backs were resting against a tree this very moment. “How's your climbing?” He hissed. 

The two on the other side knew their prey was within reach now and their yips, snarls and howls became more vicious as they started to claw at the fabric itself, attempting to do anything to show them their next meal. “Horrendous but I'm willing to try anything at this point.” They flipped themselves around Victor slipping out from under the blanket. “You first Igor, I'll follow.” 

“No you first and I can push you up.” 

“No, you first then pull me up.” He hissed back annoyance underlining his voice. 

Igor huffed but nodded his head. “On the count of three throw the canvas back and try to get it onto the wolves, hopefully that will create enough of a distraction for us to get up the tree.” 

“Alright. Three-”

“Two-” 

“One!” Victor wrenched the canvas down from around them and hurled it towards the two wolves. The beasts were taken by surprise and yipped as the fabric tangled around them. By the time Victor looked back at Igor he was already on the first branch. “Come on Victor!” He shouted thrusting out his hand. Victor gulped then threw himself at the tree. His shoes slipped and slid and his fingers refused to get a hold on the bark. 

“Shit!” He hissed and tried again. 

“Hurry!” Igor shouted as he saw the wolves had almost worked themselves free of the entanglement they had gotten themselves into. Victor lunged at the tree again and managed to get an inkling of a grasp on it and held on for dear life. 

“Igor!” He shouted. “I don't think-”

Igor cursed and leaned even further over and could just brush Victor's hand. “Victor you need to reach!” He glanced back at the wolves and his heart stopped as he saw them free and starting to run for his friend. “Victor now!” 

Victor screwed his face up, took a breath, then let one hand go and grabbed for Igor's outstretched hand. 

Igor bit his lip as he watched Victor grab for his hand. “Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss.” He said under his breath, and cried out as he felt Victor clasp his hands. He smiled and started to do everything he could to pull his friend up to safety. “Come on Victor push with your feet!” He said through gritted teeth. 

Victor made to respond that he was trying to do that when he felt teeth sink into his calf and yank. A scream tore itself from Victor's throat and pain swept over his face. “Igor!” He screamed. 

Igor's heart stopped as he heard the scream wrench itself from his friends throat, winced at the way Victor screamed out his name. He glanced down and saw the larger wolf had gotten a hold of Victor's calf, a dark trail already flowing from between the teeth of the large animal. His face grew dark and he started to pull with all of his might, grabbing onto Victor's arm as he inched him closer to the branch. “Victor kick it! You have to kick it!” 

Victor viciously kicked out with his good leg and missed which caused him to start to swing in midair. He yelled again as the teeth seemed to only sink deeper into his flesh. He was sure it was in his muscle and the leg would never work the same again with the way it felt. He didn't even want to know what it looked like. “Damn beast!” He yelled and kicked again, this time just grazing the wolves ear. The animal growled and yanked down again, causing its teeth to rip the flesh down ward. Blood was oozing from the bite mark freely now, drops of it dripping onto the white snow beneath them and was only making the wolf more frantic to eat the meal that was literally dangling in front of it. Victor cried out as the pain of it all started to wash over him, but he pulled his leg back once more and kicked it at the wolf and was rewarded with a sound kick to its jaw. The creature yelped and dropped its grip and fell back to all fours. 

Igor took the chance and hauled Victor onto the branch with him, grabbing at anything and everything he could get a hold on to pull him up. Between the pair of them they were able to get Frankenstein on to the branch with Igor. The wolf jumped again, trying to get another bite of the flesh it had tasted, but came just shy of the branch they had taken refuge on. “Victor we need to get up one more! They could scramble their way to this one. Do you understand?” 

Victor nodded his head and pushed up with his good leg and looked at the next branch up. He groaned but another near miss from the larger wolf bolstered his resolve and he grabbed at the next branch. Luckily the hardest part was over and now he was able to grab the branch he wanted and pull himself up, though Igor did help push him up from the lower branch. Once both were safely on the next branch, well out of the reach of the wolves, Igor immediately started to look at the leg. Victor hissed as he pushed the fabric up, and made to stop him but Igor swatted his hand away. “I've got to look at it Victor.” He said under his breath. 

As soon as the bite mark was exposed the color started to drain from Igor's face. It certainly did not look good. He tried to wipe the blood off with his fingers to get an idea of just how bad it was, but every time he removed enough to start to see the skin underneath it was replaced by a new wave of blood. If he didn't get it to stop bleeding, Victor would die from blood loss. He pulled the blanket that he had tucked into his waistband and pulled at it with all his strength. After a few moments he finally heard the starting sound of a rip and he grinned through his straining. Within seconds the sound of cloth tearing was heard over the wolves growls and Igor held in his hands a strip of cloth. 

He grabbed a handful of the snow that clung to the tree making sure that it was only snow, and started to melt it in his hands with his breath. Then he placed it onto the wound having nothing better to do and tried to clean it as best he could. Throughout Victor concentrated on breathing and not acknowledging the pain that was trying to take over his senses. Once it was as clean as Igor could get it with what they had he lifted Victor's leg very carefully and slipped the bandage underneath it. Then with light touches he started to wrap the bite mark securely and firmly knowing pressure needed to be kept on it, tying it off carefully before pulling the pants leg back down over it. He then ripped another piece off the blanket and tied that one around the pants leg to add further pressure and two more layers of cloth to help soak up the blood. 

He gave the leg a light pat then moved to a more comfortable position on the branch as he wiped his bloodied hands on his pants legs. “Alright, that's the best I can do here. Now more than ever we need to get to people.” Now that they had gotten to the forest he had a better idea of where they were. While he had been recovering from the bullet wound he had studied map after map of this area and was fairly confident he knew where about they should be. At the most he was a day or twos walk off. If he was right then there should actually be a house closer than any village... A rather large house in fact. If they could just find the river... He bit down on his lower lip as he tried to think of an easier way to say what they needed to do. 

“Stop that.” Victor said as his brows furrowed together. 

“What?” Igor asked. 

“What ever you were thinking about. I don't want to hear it.” 

“How do you know that you don't want to hear it?”

“Because of the way you were biting your lip.”

“The way I was biting my lip?” 

“Yes when you're just thinking you bite more towards the center, where when you're trying to figure out how to tell me something I don't want to hear it's more off to one side of the mouth.” 

“You're pulling my leg.” 

“I am not.” 

Igor hesitated a moment before venturing, “And this was?”

“Off to one side. So what ever it is, no Igor. It's an awful plan.”

“But It's our best bet to get you treatment as quick as we can. It's the closest dwelling to our current location.” 

Victor was silent a moment as he tried to figure out where his friend was suggesting they go to. Now he did not have this part of the country memorized but he'd been keeping fairly good track of his journey in the journal, and he was fairly certain that the village was the best place to head for. His eyes narrowed as he thought it over then they started to widen as it dawned on him. “No... no you can't possibly mean-”

“Yes Victor. I would not suggest the place if you weren't hurt, but you are, and badly at that.”

“And by going there I might as well die here. It would be about the same.” Victor said testily. 

“No it wouldn't. You would have a better chance at recovery there then here. In your current state you wouldn't make it to the castle let alone a new apartment in London, even with help from the local doctor at the village. Please-” 

“No Igor. I refuse to willingly go to where that man lives. Besides he's just as likely to throw me back out as to help me.” 

“Surely he wouldn't do that to his own child.” He said disbelief evident in his voice. “Surely not to... to you.” He was always amazed by how people treated Victor. It always shocked him when he remembered that people treated Victor much like they had treated him back when he was still disfigured. He just couldn't grasp how a man with such a brilliant mind could be the source of so much ridicule. But he only had to look at Victor now to remember how others treated his friend. He simply had to see the look in his friends eyes to know that he truly believed that his father would rather throw him out to die then allow him inside and help him. Igor wanted to hug him, to let him know that he was not alone in that way anymore, but knew better than to move like that on the branch. “We'll figure something out Victor.” 

The other nodded his head with a sniff and glanced down at the two wolves. “Our first problem is getting past those two. What's the likely hood of them just leaving us in peace?” 

“Slim.” Igor said with a face. “At least not without a little persuasion.” 

“Hmm, yes. But how to give them said persuasion?” Victor pursed his lips slightly as he thought over the problem. They did not have much in the way of weapons, and he was not fond of the idea of leaving their tent supplies down below them. They still had a ways to go and it would do neither of them any good to make it out of this wolf situation alive only to freeze to death later on. A shiver went down Victors spine as if to knock his point home. 

“Do you still have that gun?”

“Yes, but I'm out of bullets.” 

“Maybe we could still throw it at them? If we aim just right we could hit one of them in the shoulder, or perhaps the lower neck, and cause the pair of them to run off?” 

“You think that will work?” Victor said a little cautious of the plan. 

“No, but it's the best I could come up with right off the bat. Do you have a better idea?” Victor frowned and did not reply. “That's what I thought. So until you have a better idea don't knock mine down.”

“Oh I have several better ideas Igor, just none of them have to do with escaping.” Due to the lack of light and his position with the moon Igor could not see the smile that had crept onto Victor's face nor the gleam that was in his eyes as he looked the smaller man up and down. So he missed his meaning altogether.

“If they've nothing to do with getting out of this bind then they can't be amazing idea's can they?” Igor said with a sigh. This man could be so infuriating at times, it was a constant struggle to try and make sure he asked his question just so, so he could get the answer he was looking for. For example he could never simply ask Frankenstein what he wanted to eat, if he simply asked 'what would you like to eat' the man would reply something along the lines of 'anything edible' and then it would go on from there. It was like he was in a constant game of twenty questions. He had walked into the conversation trap multiple times during their first few months together, followed by their reuniting later down the road. 

Victor was sorely tempted to show Igor what he had in mind, but another growl from below them reminded him where they were at the present time, and that his leg would probably not be grateful for the extra work. He sighed and looked down at the ground then back up at the tree limbs around them. “Would it be possible to travel through the trees themselves?” With how close the trees had grown together the limbs were all but touching and the longer he looked by what moonlight shone through the branches the more he saw paths through them. 

“Well that certainly is an option, were both your legs functional Victor.” Igor said a little disappointed. He had hoped himself that the tree would be exactly like this and they simply travel by way of the branches. He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of anything that would make their situation more manageable, but he kept drawing a blank. 

“Igor come here.” 

Without thinking Igor moved to Victor, curling up against him careful to distribute his weight as best he could on the branch. Victor himself moved his good leg to accommodate the extra weight on his end. “Right, now Igor, we need to focus on letting you get some sleep.”

“What? No. Victor you're the one with the injury, you need the rest more than I do if you're to heal-”

“If I'm to heal I need to get out of this forest and for that to happen I will need to lean on you to walk properly. In order for you to withstand the extra weight you will need to be fully rested. Do I make myself clear?” 

Igor made a face but reluctantly nodded his head. “Yes, I understand your reasoning.” Before he could say anything else a yawn escaped him. 

“And you shall follow my reasoning for both our sakes.” 

Igor grumbled but finally nodded his head. “Fine, fine I will go to sleep. You better make sure that I don't fall though.” He let his head rest against Victor and his breathing slowly evened out and soon enough sleep took him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Light shone against Igor's face as the sun started to peak up over the horizon. He scrunched his eyebrow together and tried to turn his head away from the light, but it seemed no mater which way he turned the beam of light managed to find its way into his eyes. He grumbled under his breath and slowly opened one eye and quickly shut it again. “Why does the sun have to be so bright?” he murmured. 

“Because it's the sun.” Came a sleepy reply. 

“Hmmm.” Igor hummed back then looked up. “How're you feeling?” 

“Like hell, and ready to be home.”

“I hear that.” He looked down and was pleased to see the wolves had left them sometime while he slept. “When did they leave?” 

Victor sighed and shook his head slightly, “They left shortly before the sun started to rise up. Though it was not of their own accord that they left.” 

Igor perked up. “Oh?” He asked a little worried.

Victor let his head fall back against the tree. “Oh yes... The creature made an entrance. He chased after them in that general direction. I don't think he realized we were up here though. I can only assume that it's due to his... less than average mind. Poor thing. It really was unfair the brain we had to settle for. Maybe if we had been able to get a normal one he would have turned out-”

“Victor no. What did I say just the other day? We are not discussing a new creature until this one is taken care of, if ever. Now do you think you can get down?” 

“With your help, yes I believe that is possible.”

“Good.” Igor stretched his arms up above his head and popped his neck to either side enjoying the feeling as his muscles and bones stretched and popped. “I'll swing down to the next branch, then help you down.” 

Victor nodded his head and worked on swinging his legs over one side of the branch as Igor scurried down a level. “Alright Victor, I'm ready for you.” He said and held his arms up. 

“You expect me to just... jump? Into your, forgive me, rather slim looking arms?” 

Igor huffed and refrained from the eye roll that threatened. “Yes Victor, I expect you to fall the short few feet into my more than capable arms. Now come on, we're wasting sunlight.” 

Victor frowned, his brows almost meeting in the middle before he sighed and eased himself down off the branch. “Victor you must let go.” Igor said to the man that was still clinging to the branch above him. He heard Victor huff then felt his weight as he fell the last foot into his awaiting arms. Igor did as promised and stayed steady as the extra weight arrived and kept his friend balanced. “See? That wasn't so bad. Now lean against the trunk while I get the rest of the way down. Then you'll have to trust me again.” He did not wait for an answer from his friend and scurried down the tree and was planted firmly on the ground before Victor could blink it seemed. 

“Alright, last one then we can start off again.” Victor did not look down. He focused on the tree and nothing but the tree. He eased himself down on the branch then swung both legs over again, then started to ease himself into the space below the branch. Soon enough he was hanging by his arms off the branch, his feet still a short ways from Igor head. “Victor... you must let go. Otherwise we'll never get anywhere.” 

“Damn it Igor I know.” He snapped, and closed his eyes. He could do this, he knew he could do this. He just had to release his fingers and he would plummet to the earth. That made his head spin, a extremely unpleasant thought to be sure. He bit his lip, then with an deep inhale he pulled his fingers from the bark and fell through the air. During those moments before the landing he could feel his heart speed up, and his breath became ragged. If he sustained any more injuries... He felt himself break into a cold sweat. But just as before he soon felt Igor's arms catch him and he took another deep breath as he was finally back on solid ground. 

“See? Me and my slim arms can catch your scrawny frame any old day.” Igor teased. 

“Yes, yes very amusing Igor. Now put me down.” Igor obliged and started to gather up the remnants of their camp. For the most part it seemed to all still be usable and so he packed it all away and swung the pack on his back. 

“Alright, let's go.” 

The pair of them started their journey up once more though this time they walked side by side, Victor leaning heavily against Igor. They made slight adjustments to their route based off of the glimpses they got of where exactly the sun was. Though Igor was sure they had made progress when the sun started to slide back down under the horizon it certainly did not feel like they had. They were still surrounded by trees that all seemed to look the same. Maybe if he dug in the snow he'd notice that it was an inch thinner here than there, but even that thought did not bring much comfort to the man. Victor had tried to make a few jokes here and there throughout the day and in all honesty that only worried Igor more. Yes that was more like the Frankenstein that he knew in a way, but that Frankenstein was not the man he had been traveling with these last few days. The man he had been traveling with had taken their walking very seriously and had said little while they were on the move. It was only at night when they were huddled together that he spoke and joked. 

Igor was just about to say they needed to call it a night and make camp when he heard the faintest sound of a river running. He frowned and looked around them. “Victor... do you here that?” A nod from his companion was all the answer he got. Igor ran his tongue over his lips and started to more the pair of them towards the sound, adjusting their path according to how and where he heard the water. When it finally came into view Igor gave a small yelp of excitement. “Victor oh Victor if this is the river that I think it will turn into, I can get us to people!” The shorter man said a huge smile on his face, but slowly that smile faded as he remembered exactly where that River would lead. “Of course... we could continue to look for the village instead. This river leads... well to your estate.” He looked over at his friend and saw the man was hardly conscious. “Victor? Shit.”

He quickly leaned his companion back against a tree and felt for his pulse and how low or high his temperature was. “Oh come on Frankenstein. This is not the time to be a Prima Dona.” He hissed through his teeth. He looked around them, then pulled the pack from his back and started to dig in it hoping to find anything that would help with their current situation. “Please have something useful in this thing Victor... O come on!” He threw the pack down at his feet having found nothing that would help with their current predicament. “You need a doctor and a warm place to rest... but you also shouldn't be moved too much. The estate is about three days ride from here, which means about seven days walk. You don't have that long.” He felt his friends forehead only to make his own heartbeat faster.

He brought his thumb to his mouth and started to chew on the nail when he remembered the river. It was running due to the warmer temperatures where they were, and it was moving towards the house... If he could get a raft of some kind built he could float Victor and himself down stream, towards the estate. At the moment that sounded like the best plan he would come up with in time to save Victors life. Though once Victor knew what was going on he would not be happy with Igor in the slightest. “Forgive me my friend. But I do this to save your life.” It was better to have Victor upset with him and alive then to have him happy with him and dead. At least that was what he was going to believe. 

He looked all around for things he thought would work well to float on the water; eventually finding enough wood to bind together with supplies from the pack. It took much longer then he would have liked though and by the time it was in its final stages before being placed in the water, the sun had disappeared underneath the horizon. He filed the water carrier he had found in the pack from the river and walked back to Victor. “Frankenstein.” He said softly giving the taller an a shake of the shoulders. “Victor you need to drink something.” There was a groan from the other and slowly the eyelids fluttered open. 

“Igor... I was having the most wonderful dream and you had to go and wake me up.” His voice was weak and sounded parched. He gave a slight cough and pulled the corner of his mouth up in a smirk. “I do hope you have good reason for doing so?” 

Igor tried to glare at his friend, but judging by the smile that only grew wider on Frankenstein's end told him he had failed miserably in attempting to look annoyed with the other. “You need to drink some of this water. It's been quite some time since you last put anything in that stomach of yours.” 

Victor sighed but accepted the water without complaint. “Have you come up with a way to get us moving again?” 

“I have. There's a river behind us that I think will take us to civilization.” 

“Splendid. Do we have something to float down it with?” 

“If I didn't know better I would think you were questioning my skills in making something work.” 

“Well... our last three experiments have gone a bit... haywire.” 

“Not my fault if you couldn't figure out how to give them manners. I got everything working properly, you're the one who pieced it all together.” Though he had said it in jest he saw hurt in the others eyes though he tried to hide it with a smile. It reminded him of the first time he'd seen Victor and his father interacting with one another. He mentally kicked himself and took a breath to apologize when Victor cut him off. 

“Don't Igor.” He said softly. “You're right. I trust that you've made something that will work, especially since I didn't give my handiwork to it.” Vitor's eyes flicked down to his hands as he started to fall back into his mind, to memories of his past failures and how his whole life seemed to be made up of only disappointment after disappointment; failure after failure. 

Igor placed a hand on Victor's face and forced him to look up at him, catching his eyes with his own. “Victor Frankenstein don't you ever say that again.” He brought the other hand up and bent forward, pressing their foreheads together. “You are an amazing man. The very fact that you've managed to make not just one but four different things come to life is a feat no other man can lay claim to. Do not sink into despair, do not sink into this self pity. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He was quite a moment letting it sink in before he pulled away with a sly smile on his lips, “Except of course for that one time you ate all the chocolates with an entire bottle of scotch and made yourself sick. That you can feel ashamed for.”

Victor snorted. “Please, that was the best night of my life.” 

“And the next day was one of the worst of mine. I finally just threw that carpet away. We were never going to get the smell out of it.” 

“Such a pity too, for it was such a beautiful one.” 

“Beautiful? It was just something that I had found off the street. It was hardly worth the money I spent on it. I was actually surprised you let us keep it as long as you did. It was hardly to your style.” he snorted slightly, “Though I will admit I did enjoy the pattern on it. I was rather proud when I bought the silly thing. First thing that I purchased that was mine.” 

Victor's eyes softened with a smile to go with it as he saw that proud look on Igor's face that he had seen when the man had first bought the rug. It was true the thing had been awfully tacky, and really wasn't worth the money that Igor had spent on it but he had been so proud to have bought something with money that he had earned, it had moved him. “That's why it was beautiful.” He whispered. 

“Pardon?” Igor asked.

“I said that's why-” A roar cut him off and both men froze. “No... no he can't sill be after us. How can he still be on our trail?” Victor hissed. 

Igor placed his finger lightly on the other's mouth as he stilled his own breath trying to hear where the monster was. “I think... If we get on the raft right now we may lose it on the river. Mask our scent and footprints all at once.” Igor whispered. Victor nodded his head and the pair of them made their way to where Igor had left the raft. 

It certainly wasn't the prettiest thing ever to be created, and Victor had doubts it would actually hold both of them. “Are you sure-” But Igor just nodded his head and shoved Victor onto it. He frowned as he looked at what space was left on the raft. “Igor I don't think-” But the shorter man was already pushing the raft into the river. 

“Just stay still Victor.” Igor said through his teeth. “The river will do all the work for you.” 

Victor grabbed Igor's arm, “You speak as though you're not coming.” Igor did not meet Frankenstein's eyes. “Igor look at me.” He said, a frantic tone clinging to his voice. “Igor get on this raft, now.” 

Igor smiled and looked up at Victor. “Oh don't be such a mother hen Victor. Did you really think I was just going to let you float down the river on your own with the monster on our heels?” Victor let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and released his grasp on his friend. 

“Merciful heavens don't do that to me Igor. I don't think-” 

Igor waved a hand. “Yes yes. Now don't get that bloody leg wet. It's already going to be a burger to heal as it is, the last thing we need to add to it is anything that's floating in the water. Keep it dry Victor.” 

“Yes mother.” He said with a chuckle. Then he felt the raft slip into the current of the water and closed his eyes a moment. Then he shot up as he realized that Igor hadn't gotten on yet. “Igor?” He looked around him and did not see the smaller man and his eyes darted to the shore and saw the lone figure of Igor standing on the bank. “Igor!” He shouted and tried to move the raft back to the shore. “Igor you bastard get on the damn raft!” 

“Victor stop you'll capsize it! I promise I'll meet you down river! I just have to-” A figure appeared behind Igor and swatted him to one side like a rag doll. Victor screamed out and tried to fall off the raft but a shooting pain took over his senses and he fell back onto it trying to focus on making the pain stop. “Igor!” He shouted over and over. He looked back up and saw the younger man back on his feet and actually antagonizing the creature and drawing its attention away from its creator. “Igor!” he shouted again but the two figures were soon swallowed by the forest and it's shadows. 

This did not stop Victor though. He started to try and paddle the raft to shore, though it seemed the very river was against him. Any time he got close enough to try and grab onto something close to the bank a new rush of current would sweep him out of reach and he'd have to start all over again. He thought about just jumping into the river, but knew that he would surely drown if he did and he wanted to be alive so he could beat Igor into the ground. Exhaustion finally took over his senses and he fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with Igor's dead body.

When next he awoke there was a gentle lapping sound of water on the shore line and the sun was high in the sky. He groaned and looked around him, memories slowly coming back to his mind. “Igor.” He muttered and brought a hand up to his eyes to block out the light. He sat up as best he could and found that he was still on the raft, though it had washed up along a lower part of the shore line. He placed a hand on the shore his mind still catching up with reality. “Igor...” He snapped his head up and looked at the forest. “Igor!” He shouted, hoping beyond hope that he would hear a reply, that his friend hadn't been stupid and drawn the creature away from him. He should have drawn it away from Igor... not the other way around. Igor was the one who deserved to live, not he. “Igor!” 

He pulled himself from the raft and onto the cold shore. He dragged the raft up a short ways to make sure it wasn't pulled away by the river then he focused on the trees. He limped to the first one and felt a dull throb in his leg, but he pushed the pain away. “Igor!” He started to limp to the next one, just making it. He hissed as a new wave of pain came from the bite but still he tried to move further into the woods. “Igor!” He called out again. He started for another tree and didn't make it before his leg gave out on him and he fell to the ground. “Damn this leg!” He applied pressure to the wound, which seemed to help at first but ended up only making it worse when he let go. He hissed through his teeth and called out again from the ground, panic in his voice now, but still no reply came to him. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away with his sleeve. “Igor... please you dim man.” He pulled himself to the closest tree and leaned up against it and took a look at his leg. He needed to re-bandage it, but Igor had the pack. He looked up to the sky and tried to take a deep breath, but only managed a shaky one that ended with a cough. 

He needed to get help... he needed to get his leg fixed so he could look for Igor properly. But if he left now it was almost assuring his friend's death. He looked back at the woods and simply stared into the seemingly never ending trees, willing his friend to appear out of the shadows or some such nonsense. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been sleeping. He had assumed it was only the next day, that Igor had only been gone for a few hours, but for all he knew it could have been days since he'd last seen his friend. He hit his head against the tree several times muttering, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He should have known Igor would be stupid enough to think he could lead the monster away from his friend. To think that this course of action was the only course of action. He felt heat from his leg and knew that was a bad sign but he couldn't find it to care. Igor was gone, almost his entire family was gone, and the only member still alive wished he was gone... Maybe he should just die and end the tragedy with him. That was the last thought he had before he slipped back into the world of dreams.

Igor still couldn't believe that he had managed it. That he had actually lost the creature. It almost made him want to shout for joy, but he knew better. He had only lost the creature not killed it. And it had done a number to his back. He was unsure just how bad it was but he knew if left untreated it would get infected and he could very likely die from the wound. Still the thought of winning against the creature yet again kept him happy enough that he did not even feel the cold of the water as he splashed through it. He had gone back to the spot that he'd pushed Victor into the river and had started down the bank. He figured either he would catch up with Victor, or meet him at the house. His shoes were in the pack that he'd forgotten to give to Victor, but he wasn't too worried about that. As long as the man stayed on the raft and kept floating down the river everything should be fine. As long as he hadn't gotten off and wandered into the forest. Hopefully though if Victor was stupid enough to try that with his leg, he'd at least drag the raft up so Igor would know when to start looking for his friend. 

He hummed under his breath as he walked through the water. He'd only stopped once long enough for a small fire to warm his feet and to get some sleep, then had continued on down the bank. It had been just over day since he'd last seen Victor. If all was going well he should almost be to the house. Igor's heart dropped though as his eyes spotted the raft he'd built, pulled up on the shore. “Victor no...” He mumbled and picked up the pace. He looked around the raft and noted that it was undamaged and was still usable. “Now to just find Victor.” He did not have to look long though, as he found the disturbingly still body of his companion. “Victor.” he breathed. He fell to his side and grabbed his wrist in search of a heart beat. "Victor, don't do this to me..." He sighed in relief as he found a steady beat and quickly brought a hand up to his forehead. High fever... He cursed and slipped his arms under his friend and pulled him back to the raft. “You dim, dim man.” He said as he got him situated back on the raft. He partially got on with him before he pushed the pair of them back into the river. 

With a little careful adjusting Igor managed to get both of them on the raft, just on their sides, with Igor's arms wrapped around his friend to make sure he stayed on. He was fairly pleased that he had gotten the raft sturdy enough to hold the pair of them, but with his body finally in the down position it told him just how tired he was and slowly he drifted off into a light sleep, though his grasp never loosened around his friend. 

Though Victor's body was in dire need of the sleep, his mind was attempting to kill itself. Nightmare after nightmare flooded his brain of different ways Igor could have died, of how he blamed Victor for everything, about how he never cared for the man. It was like he was trapped in his own personal hell and there was nothing he could do to escape it. In his mind he was running and screaming and doing everything in his power to save his last dear friend and every time he was too late, sometimes by hours other times by seconds. So needless to say, his sleep was far from restful, indeed it was only due to how exhausted he was that he didn't capsize the pair of them into the lake. 

It was after a rather horrific scene where Igor was in parts... all over the forest that Frankenstein was finally able to jolt awake. If he could have he would have sat bolt upright but as it was he only succeeded in making the raft tilt this was and that. He frowned as he realized his world was still moving and he looked around him. “How...” He started and then felt something tighten around his waist. He looked down and furrowed his brows as he saw two hands clasped together around his mid section. “What-” He tried to turn around to see who was clinging to him but did not get far before the hands tightened their hold and he felt a face bury itself in his back. He stilled as he tried to decide if he was about to die... or if perhaps he was still dreaming. He strained his neck trying to see behind him but nothing he did worked. 

“Mmm, stop moving. You'll topple us over.” A sleepy voice said behind him before the nuzzling happened again to his back. Igor had slipped in and out of sleep the entire time they had been on the raft. Waking every time Victor made a sound, or he felt the steady rhythm of the river change when they ran ashore or got stuck, but on the whole it had been the most pleasant part of their journey yet. If only Victor could have stayed asleep until they got to the estate. “C'on I'm trying to sleep Victor.” He added. 

Victor could hardly believe the voice he heard, he had to still be dreaming that was the only explanation for being on the raft and Igor beside him. “I'm... I'm sorry.” Victor rasped out. “I failed you.” He closed his eyes again, a tear making its way down his face. “I ruined your life.” 

“You dim man.” There was a whack that felt like a headbutt to the center of his back. “Go back to sleep Victor, I cannot think properly at the moment.” 

Think properly... Yes that was it. Victor probably simply couldn't think straight and should try to switch dreams. Maybe the next one would make more sense. 

The pair of them stayed on the raft until the house came into sight, taking only another day and a half to arrive there. Igor moved them around a few times to make sure that Victor was still alive and that the bite wasn't getting out of control. He woke Victor up several times to give him water and what ever food they had left, but he wasn't sure that Frankenstein knew what was going on, or that it wasn't a dream but it kept him on the calm side so Igor was not going to mess with that problem just yet. 

When the docks by the house finally came into view, Igor started working to get the raft pulled up to them. “Alright, here we go. Nice and easy.” he said to himself. He got the raft next to the dock with little trouble, then from there he pulled the pair of them towards the shore until he could reach the bottom of the river. Then he pulled the raft up onto the shore and pulled Victor up to his feet. “Come on Victor we need to move.” There was a groan from the taller man but nothing else. Igor sighed and half carried, half dragged the man towards the house. “Come on Victor we're almost there.” Another grunt but still no change in his friend. 

As they grew nearer the house Igor started to look around the yard and windows for signs that anyone was there. “Help!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as they were within earshot of the house. “Please help us!” Igor almost cried as the door opened up and several women as well as a few men came rushing out of the house. “Oh thank you, thank you.” The small group surrounded the pair of them and he felt Victor being pulled out of his arms. “please be careful!” he said finding he could not hold onto his friend any longer. “Bite mark on his leg. May be infected.” 

“Don't worry about his bite mark sir, you should be worrying about your back!” Igor frowned at the words then remembered the fight he'd gotten in with the creature. His eyes widened a moment as he remembered then proceeded to pass out in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks is what it took for Victor to finally start making sense, a bit longer for Igor to attempt to get out of bed. The house hold staff had been keeping busy making sure both men were well tended and kept in clean dressings. Any time either man was awake or even opened his eyes food was shoved down their mouths to keep them going, with water following behind it. They had sent a letter to the father as soon as Victor had arrived at the estate, but news traveled slowly from the estate and they did not expect the master of the house to return for another month at least. Something that the staff were rather thankful for, as the did not know how their master would react to the situation. 

Frankenstein senior had truly been concerned about his son and what had happened to him, in his own way. As soon as they had gotten his fiance buried and Igor was being tended to he had left the estate in search of his son. The household staff were split down the middle about why he was concerned. You had the men who wanted and tried to tell others that it was out of the goodness of his heart and love of his son that he went looking for him, while the women called bullocks and said it was only to bring him back to the house and keep him there for good so he could not longer 'ruin' the family name. They knew the relationship between the two men had never been a positive one, and that it was unlikely to ever become one. 

It was on a rather gray day that Victor was awake enough to actually think about what was happening, and to try and figure out where he was. The room seemed familiar, and the way bed felt pricked at his memory. He took a breath in and pushed himself up slightly and caught sight of a painting of a beautiful woman on the wall to the left of the bed; a painting of his mother. So... he was in his room? But how did he get here? The last memory he had was leaning up against a tree looking for Igor. How had that turned into this? He groaned slightly as trying to piece it together hurt his head. There was something he was forgetting he just knew it... A sound of people entering made him look up. He looked at the faces that started to surround him and knew he recognized them, knew that they were all familiar people to him. They were the staff of his father's estate, he continued to look at them waiting for his father's face to appear, but none of the faces were him. But just because he wasn't there did not mean he wasn't in the house. Victor though didn't really care about his father right then. “Where's Igor?” He said, hoping against hope that they would actually know where his friend was. 

“Of course the first words out of his mouth are about that other fellow.” One of the maids said with a soft smile. “I told you there was something special about these two didn't I Harry?” 

“Shush woman, he is the son of the master. You shall not speak thus in his presence.” 

Victor frowned at the people around him. They spoke as if they knew where Igor was but at the same did not tell him. This was why he disliked people, they could be so... so confusing. “I have to find Igor.” Victor said and tried to pull himself from the bed. 

All who were present quickly moved in and pushed him back down. “Master Victor you mustn't go moving around like that right now.” One of the maids said, her eyes wide, and her voice pleading. 

“Tis a miracle you didn't lose that leg of yours as is, don't go upsetting it now.”

One of the men spoke up next, “It's almost healed properly, but you must give it the time it needs. We don't know what happened but you were in an awful state when you got to us.” 

“But Igor, he's still out there with that thing!” Victor cried out struggling against the hands that held him down. How could these people not understand that Igor was in trouble? That he could die any second? He needed to get back out there and find him before it was to late. “He could be hurt! I need to find him!” He continued to struggle against the people holding him down. Why didn't they understand? 

“But sir he's just in the other room even as we speak.” But their words were not getting through to the young man. He just kept going on and on about finding Igor and that he could be hurt and needed him. “Oh for goodness sakes, sire if you rest I will personally go look for Master Igor.” said the head butler, getting exasperated with the whole situation. This was a time he wished the man's father was there to deal with this, though at the same time he was thankful the older man wasn't there to see his son have a melt down. 

That made Victor calm down a moment. “Yes, yes please! He needs help.” Finally someone was going to do something. They weren't going to let him go but they promised to go look for him. He was going to get help, they were going to find him. His burst of energy was quickly fading. “He needs help...” His eyes started to close once more. “My... Igor.” He fell asleep again and the entire room sighed in relief. 

“Poor man. Doesn't even know that it was Igor who brought him here.” Said Emily, the head of the women staff of the house. None of them really knew Igor but they had all heard of him through the letters that Victor had sent his Fiance while he was away. Now that they had witnessed the way the Victor acted about the man it was a wonder that his wife to be didn't leave for the castle. 

“Poor thing.” The other maid said. They all knew that Victor had a soft spot for those that he cared about, the way he acted about keeping Elizabeth his Fiance safe from the Creature; but even that paled in comparison to the pure panic that had been in his eyes when he spoke of Igor. It was a worrisome thing to witness. 

“Yes well let's just hope that the next time Master Victor awakens we can reunite the pair of them and have peace in the house until the Master comes home.” 

“Do not speak in such a way Emily.” Harry snapped, the head butler. “What ever is going on between the pair of them we do not wish to encourage, you know the master of the house will disapprove of their friendship. Do not forget the origins of the young man in the other room.” 

The entire house hold seemed to deflate at the reminder of who his father was and what was to come. “Oh posh.” Emily said again, giving Harry her look of disapproval. “Let us not dwell on things to come. For right now we simply need to make sure that they are well cared for, and brought back to good health. Come along girls.” The maids who worked under Emily nodded their heads and quickly left the room, leaving the men groaning in their wake. 

Victor's dream were lucid and frightful. He felt like he had been trapped in the maws of nightmares for months and would be stuck in them for the rest of his life. The fever played tricks with his mind, bringing to light every little thing that frightened him, that he was disappointed with in himself; preying on his insecurities. But it was his feelings for Igor that it took great pleasure in using against him. Though he was asleep more than he was awake, being awake was little better in his mind. Every time he awoke he asked after Igor, forgetting anything they had told him before, always trying to get them to allow him to go out and look for him. Harry was the one who always calmed his mind though, always promising to go and look for the young man himself. It took days, almost a week of interacting with the others before his brain started functioning properly and he was able to make sense of what was being said around him. More time than the staff would have liked, indeed even the doctor had been worried about whether or not he would survive. 

Then everything started to calm down. His dream calmed down and he no longer woke with his heart racing and sweat upon his brow. He was able to focus and when the doctor came by he declared him safe from the clutches of the fever and it was all down hill from there on. Through out it all though, no one ever spoke of the condition of Igor. They had convinced him that he was well enough, just resting in another room; and in part they weren't lying to him. They just weren't telling him the whole truth either. “Where is he?” He asked the women who had been tending to him. 

“He's still resting Master Victor. In fact he has just-”

“Gone to bed?” He cut her off with an arch of his brow. He knew now that something wasn't right. They always gave him the same answer and never elaborated on it, always finding a way to divert his mind from worry. But that was when the fever still raged over him and he could be persuaded to believe what they willed. He closed his eyes as annoyance swept over his face. “Please do not insult my intelligence any longer.” He hissed then opened them back up, tears threatening along the rims. “He's not here in the house is he?” The maid took a breath to deny what he said but he did not give her the time, “He's still out there isn't he!” He yelled. “You lied to me to get me to stay in this damned bed!” Spit flew from his lips as his emotions took over his senses. He threw the covers back and started to make his way off the bed. “Well not any longer.” He hissed. “I am going to go find him myself.” 

“No! No please I swear to you he is in this house!” The maid tried to push him back on the bed but he was having none of it and pushed her aside. The woman gave a small yelp and stumbled backwards. “Please Master Victor, I would not lie of this, he is in this house.” She wrung her hands a moment as she tried to decide what to do, then as he stumbled towards the door her mind was made up. She quickly stepped to his side and tried to help him up, persisting even as he tried to push her away. “He had a wound something terrible on his back.” She finally got out, and that made Victor still and look to her. “I am amazed he made it as far as he did. Especially carrying you up to the house and all. I can not fathom what pain that man must have been in. His back had a heat to it like I had never dealt with before.” She shook her head at the memory. “I have to say it was very touch and go there for a while with your friend. We doubted whether or not he'd make it.” 

At that point another maid, who had been just down the hall, entered the room and quickly ran to her fellow servants aid. “Master Victor you should be in bed sleeping.” She looked at her friend who did not look her in the eyes. 

Victor paid no attention to the woman who had entered “Where is he? I want to see him right now.” 

The second maid quickly shot a look at her friend, realizing what had been told to the masters son. “Sir, I don't think that would be advisable right now. You are still recovering and your leg can use all the rest you can give it.”

“Now.” He said firmly, looking to the second woman. He noted the way her shoulders were tense and that she was obviously trying to decide whose orders to follow. They seemed to have been told to keep him away from Igor, for what purpose he did not know. But he frankly didn't care what they had been told to do, they were going to do what he wanted them to do. “Take me to him now.” Then added a little softer after a moment of her looking distressed, “please.” 

The two women looked to one another then nodded their heads and stepped up to him. “At least allow us to help you to his room. He's just down the hall.” Victor nodded his head and so with him leaning heavily against the pair of them the three of them made their way out of Victor's room and down the hall to where they were keeping Igor. His leg was doing better than he thought it would have with the way it had been hurting. All in all he was rather pleased with the have it was healing up, he didn't understand why they were so worried about it still. “He's right in here sire.” The maid on his left said, while the one on the right opened the door. They helped him inside and as his eyes landed on the bed Victor felt tears sting at his eyes again. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Harry said. “I told you the young master needs to rest as long as possible and to not disturb his friends slumber.” 

“We know sir, but Master Victor insisted on being brought to his friends side.” 

“Leave us.” Victor then said, cutting all conversation off. The people in the room hesitated only a moment, Harry trying to decide if it would be wiser to insist he leave or to let him visit his friend in peace. He eventually nodded to the other two before they all bowed their heads and left the room to the two men. Victor made his way across the room to the side of the bed and all but fell to his knees beside it. He reached a hand out and brushed away the hair that clung to Igor's sweaty forehead. “Oh Igor... Igor my friend I thought I had lost you.” He took the others hand in his own and brought it to his face and just held it there, as if he thought if he let go Igor would slip away. That this would end up simply being another dream his mind was playing on him. 

Igor said nothing though and indeed gave no indication that he had heard anything that had happened. Only his chest continued to rise and fall at a steady pace to assure the other that he still lived. “Igor.... what did you do to yourself? How could you have been so dim as to intentionally antagonize the creature to follow you?” He let his head fall forward and hang there a moment as he felt his energy flee from his body. “If you wake up, I may beat you to death myself.” He said with a chocked chuckle. “Or perhaps...” He looked back at the face of his friend, tear tracks apparent on his cheeks. “Perhaps I would tell you... tell you everything.” He sniffed and looked away from the sleeping man. “Nothing like almost dieing to make you realize that-” He paused as his eyes unfocused and his voice became distant, “You don't have... forever. That every day could be the last you spend with someone.” He stared into space a while, keeping Igor's hand with in his own, running his thumb along the back of it, before he blinked and refocused. He sniffed and pulled himself away from the side of the bed, taking up the chair next to it. “I hope you caught all of that, I may never say it again.” He mumbled and settled into the chair. 

He stayed in the room for hours before the maids came back in. “Sorry sire, but we need to change his bandages.” He nodded his head from the chair that he'd dozed off in. They gave little curtsies then moved to the bed and started their work, flipping Igor around. “Master Igor it's time to change your bandages.” There was a small moan but other than that the maids had to do all the work of getting Igor flipped over to expose his back. The females took the old wrappings off revealing the scaring that had been done to his back and Victor held his head in his hands. That was his fault... He got that trying to save him... The maids quickly cleaned then re-bandaged Igor's back before they headed for the door once more. “Would you like us to bring lunch up to you?” 

Victor took a deep breath in then looked up and nodded his head. “Yes please.” The two women nodded and then left the pair of them alone once again. Victor stayed in the room for as long as his tired body would allow then he only left with the insistence of the doctor. 

“Honestly man what good are you going to do the lad sitting in here when you yourself should be sleeping in your own bed.” The older gentleman grumbled. “I garenty if your father was here he would not stand for it.” 

“This is none of my father's concern.” Victor said testily as the maids helped him back to his own room. 

“Actually it is every bit his concern. He is your father after all and this is still his estate.” The doctor replied coolly. He was used to the Frankenstein anger issues by this time. He had been the family doctor for years and years now, and had become quite accustomed to a few of the family traits. “In fact I sent off a letter to him the other day to let him know the condition you and your friend are currently in.” 

Victor groaned and shook his head. “You have only poked a stick at the hornets next sir.” He grumbled. “If father truly cared he would have been here by now. What's it been? Three weeks? A month?” He snorted. “And still he has yet to make an appearance. I would not be surprised if he was wishing me dead even at this very moment.” 

“I will forget you said that, for I know it only came out of your mouth because you are tired and sickly.” The doctor quipped. 

Victor stayed silent knowing it would do no good for either of them for him to continue his talking. How he wished Igor was at least awake, he would understand what he was talking of, would understand and be sympathetic to his plight. The maids eased him down into the bed and tucked him in before the doctor came up next to him and started his check over of the young man. He was very pleased with the progress and told Victor so. “In no time at all you'll be hobbling all over this mansion with naught but a cane at your side.” 

“A- a cane? I will need a cane to walk properly?” 

“Well yes.” The doctor replied slightly baffled by the question. “I don't think you understand the severity of the wound you had gotten Victor. It's a miracle we did not have to cut it off. That's how bad it had gotten. Now maybe one day you will be able to walk normally again but for the immediate future I foresee a cane being your constant companion. I suggest you get used to the idea.” He then tipped his hat at the young man then left Victor to think over his words as he left to go and check on Igor. 

And that was how life carried on for Victor for the next week or so. He continued to go into Igor's room hoping that maybe that day would be the day his friend would wake up and talk with him again, but every day left him more hopeless than the day before. For every time the most any one got out of Igor was the moan when they had to clean his bandages. He took the doctors words to heart and was soon able to walk from his room to Igor's with only the cane for help. He found he could not spend the entire day in Igor's room, becoming fatigued and needing to return to his own chambers to sleep and allow his body to rest. Though his visits did end up getting longer and longer as he waited for his friend to wake up. “What's going on it that mind of yours? Are you trapped in a hell like I was? Or have you retreated into a haven?” Victor asked one day, and the maids over heard him just outside the door.

After that day the servants would not allow him to spend day in and day out in the room any longer and insisted he start walking around to get the strength back in his legs. They kept his body moving, walking with him in the gardens and escorting him down to the library. They did so to try and keep his mind from his friend but also to get him used to walking with the cane, and eventually they hoped to get him back to walking on his own altogether. None of them knew how long it would be before the master of the house appeared again, but they all had a feeling that when he did arrive that any true rest and healing would all but cease. Even with their efforts though his mind never strayed too far from the man upstairs still sleeping and recovering from the wounds he'd acquired from saving Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was on a day they had left Victor in the Library that something finally changed for the household. He was sitting by the window enjoying the sun's rays upon his legs as he read a book and one of the stray cats lounged in the window seat next to him. He wasn't sure how the blasted thing had made it inside the house but every so often he would reach his hand out and give it a scratch behind the ears. He would probably never admit it to anyone but Igor that he enjoyed the company of the stupid creature, and it wasn't just the little one that sat with him right then. There seemed to be a small horde of the creatures that roamed the grounds. He had gathered from Emily that it was the girl named Martha that was to blame for all of them. Emily had offered to make her stop, but he had quickly shot it down claiming that they added character to the house. 

It was in that fashion, Victor had been reading a book on animals with the cat beside him, when one of the maids burst through the door. “Begging your pardon sire but,” There was a smile on her face that made Victors heart jump to his throat. “It's Master Igor sir. He's awake and asking for you.” The maid giggled at how quickly Victor tried to get up and head for the door. She stayed right by him as he tackled the stairs and made sure to lend a steadying hand should he stumble. Victor though paid little attention to the woman beside him or indeed any of the people who quickly stepped out of his way as he rushed past them in the hall to get to Igor's room. It was only as he came to the door of the bedroom that he slowed a moment, doubt suddenly grasping at his mind, but the door opened before it could get a hold and there was Igor sitting up in bed. 

His hair was a mess, splayed out in every direction, and his skin was closer to the color of the clown paint he'd first seen him in. But his entire face lit up as his eyes landed on Frankenstein and his lips broke into a smile that Victor could only have described as beautiful. “Victor!” Igor said and tried to get out of the bed, Emily though kept him put and motioned instead for Victor to come to Igor. Victor quickly obliged and was at the bed side in a few steps. The servants then left the room closing the door behind them, a smile on each of their relieved faces. 

As soon as Victor was within reach Igor clasped his hands around his friend and pulled him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Victor... I thought I'd lost you.” 

Victor let out a chocked laugh. “You thought you'd lost me? You dim man, I've been the one awake and worrying like a mother hen about whether you'd ever open your eyes again.” Victor clutched at Igor's shoulders remembering last minute that he had gashes still mending on his back. “What took you so long to wake up?” 

“Something about walking in the water barefoot being a bad idea.” Igor said with a snort. 

Victor pulled back and looked at his friend credulously. “You walked in the freezing water surrounded by snow barefoot?” 

Igor gave his friend a light glare. “I had to make sure not to leave any foot prints and I didn't want to walk around in wet shoes!” 

He clutched either side of Igor's face and looked him dead in the eyes. “How can someone so brilliant be so daft.” Victor said and hugged him again, pressing their heads together, their noses brushing each other. 

“Oh thank you Victor, I feel buckets better now.” He said with a snort as he grasped Victor's wrists with his own hands, enjoying the contact of the other. He moved his hands from the wrists and encircled Victor, letting his head rest on his shoulder, as Victor did the same with him. If Igor had wondered beforehand he now knew the man had been worried sick about him by simply how long he clung to him. As if he needed to reassure himself that Igor was truly awake and on the mend. “How long have you been awake?” Igor asked. 

“Maybe two weeks now? Or three? I'm not certain, the days all seemed to bleed together.” Two weeks... no wonder Victor had been so worried. Igor was normally the one to spring back from being sick and so it was normally he fretting over Victor. For the tables to have been turned in such a way, no wonder Victor seemed a right mess. He leaned into Victor and started to rub his hand over his back. 

“How ever did you manage to keep yourself preoccupied without me around?” He said with a chuckle. 

“Oh it was difficult I do believe the household staff were about to throw me into the river to end their suffering.” 

Igor gave a light slap to the back of Victor's head. “I'm glad they didn't, I would not look forward to swimming after you.” 

Victor snorted and shook his head. Silence fell between the pair of them both just taking a moment to realize and accept that they had both survived the last few weeks. For a while both men had thought it was going to be their last days, so to be here, alive and together no less it was quite mind blowing. It was Igor that finally broke the silence. “Victor if you plan to stay in here you need to get off the floor. It can not be good for your leg to be in that position for so long.” 

Victor took a quick breath in then pulled away dabbing at his eyes in attempt to hide the tears that had overtaken them. He sniffed and sat down in the chair he'd spent several long days in. “So besides nearly getting yourself killed what happened with the creature?” He propped his head up with his arm as he watched Igor on the bed. 

“Nothing really. I just lead him away from the river, I stayed more in the trees skipping from branch to branch. I should have been more careful. I jumped onto a dead branch by mistake and fell to the ground.” he sighed at the memory of his clumsiness. “That was how the creature got a chunk of my back. I was scrambling to get away and he made a grab, or rather several grabs at my back.” He then gave a small shrug. “But somehow I managed to get away and lost him, I think. At least he was no longer following me.” 

“And so then you made your way back to the river, and proceeded to walk in it barefoot.” A statement not a question from Victor.

Igor rolled his eyes but nodded his head. “Yes and I would do it again if I thought it would keep the creature off our trail.” 

Victors features darkened at the words. “Don't say that. You nearly died, and almost died alone at that.” He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly before looking at Igor again, this time a little calmer. “How could you decide that pushing me into the river on my own the best idea?” 

Igor frowned, as a blush bloomed over his cheeks. “I thought it the best idea. You could not run and to get the creature away from us, from you. Who ever was leading it away needed to be able to run and climb through the branches.” When Victor snorted Igor reached a hand out to take hold of his arm, his eyes searching the others for a sign of understanding. “It was not an easy decision, especially when you-” 

“And yet you did it anyways.” he hissed. “Did you not think what might have happened if you had died in such a manner?” He pulled his arm from Igor's grasp, stepping away from the bed, needing a moment to finally tell Igor everything, to let out what he had been trying to keep shut away inside his mind. “The only reason I've managed to cling onto any sort of sanity is because you still live, while everyone else that's been important to me has died. I- I-” He covered his eyes with his hand and took a shaky breath. So lost in thought was he that he did not hear the rustle of the blankets nor the soft padding of feet across the floor. 

Victor flinched as he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. “Victor... it's over with. We're safe and soon enough we can be on our way to go home.” Igor could feel his own body tremble from the effort of standing up, and walking the few steps to Victor. How quickly his back wanted to revert back to his old ways. He let his head fall against Victor's back and sighed. “Come I need sleep, and so do you.” He grabbed Victor's wrist and tugged. “Now you go to bed and then I'll see you once you wake up. Alright?” 

Victor's eyes seemed to be far away and Igor frowned and gave his friend a shake. “Victor?” The man blinked and focused on Igor, “Igor...” Victor mumbled. “Igor I- I didn't...”

The shorter man shushed him. “Hush I know.” He said through a yawn. He looked into Victor eyes, and saw a man who seemed to finally be letting everything go that he had been holding in. Igor bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. 

Victor caught the movement and a smirk slid onto his face. “There you go thinking again.” He said, sleepiness clinging to his voice. That decided it for the younger man and he steered Victor to the bed. “But Igor, you haven't even asked me to dinner yet.” Victor said with a grin on his face. 

“Have you been drinking? I really hope you've been drinking.” Igor said with a nervous laugh. He caught Victor's face and was puzzled as he caught a look of hurt cross over his friends face, but it was gone as quickly as it had been there and was replaced by a rather sad looking smile. 

“Of course.” He said. “Or perhaps, I'm just tired.” He added. 

Igor frowned but nodded his head and let a tired smile form on his face. “Let's get you to bed then Victor. If you feel anything like I do sleep is the only thing we need right now.” Igor pulled the blankets back and tucked Victor in on one side of the bed. “Get some sleep.” He muttered then crawled onto the other side of the bed and nestled into the blankets. Though something was off with Victor having him so close was a comfort to the shorter man, something he would admit to the other were he ever to ask, and soon the pair of them were fast asleep. 

The next morning Victor awoke to a vision full of dark hair. He frowned and pushed himself back a little to see who the hair belonged to, and gave a sound of understanding as he saw Igor curled up right next to him. He ran a hand over his eyes as he waited for his brain to wake up. He looked around the room and noted that the curtains had been closed and that along the edge spoke of the sun already being high in the sky. He groaned and relaxed back into the bed, not wanting to face the day just yet. He looked back at the mess of hair in front of him and smiled. It was nice to know that at least Igor's consciousness seemed to want to be with him, even if the man himself didn't want to. 

He sighed at the memory of last night. It was true he had said it in jest but the reply he had gotten... it just seemed to hold the other man's actually feelings in it. After all what had he done to actually prove to him that he wanted to be with a man... rather with him. Had he not chosen the acrobat over him several times before? Victor groaned and buried his face into the pillow. He did not want to think on it. Though with Igor being there and literally cuddled up to him Victor could not find it in his heart to stay hurt by it. He watched Igor's steady rhythm of breathing as he slept, noted the peaceful, almost happy look on his face, and found a small smile grace his own lips. He nestled into the warmth of Igor, allowing himself this one moment with the person he... he cared deeply for. He couldn't say it was anything more, for both of their sakes. 

Igor felt as the warmth he had curled up to returned the gesture and his smile got bigger. He wasn't really awake, but he was also aware that someone was returning his cuddle and it made him happy. He flipped himself around in the bed to face the other, his eyes still mostly closed. He heard his name being said, but he was too drowsy to understand let alone reply. He brought his hands up and curled them in between the pair of them and nestled up a little closer to the heat he had found in the bed. 

Victor was thoroughly confused by the whole thing. Did Igor realize that it was Victor he was trying to cuddle up with? Or was he in some dream and thought the person he was really with was Lorelei? Victor screwed his eyes shut and kept the groan in his head. This man was going to be the death of him. He spoke one way but his actions spoke of something else entirely. He pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to just roll with it and let his arm drape over Igor's waist, and as his own eyes grew heavy once again he could have sworn he heard Igor whisper his name. 

“Victor wake up.” Igor said hours later. The servants had brought them lunch, waking Igor to check over his back. They were very pleased with the way it was healing up but still re-wrapped his torso to help protect it. Victor moaned but popped open his eyes. Igor was sitting over at the small table in the room, poking at the food that had been brought up. 

“Hmmm, Igor?” He asked through a yawn. “How did they know I was here?” 

Igor laughed as he teared a piece of toast in half and started to munch on it. “I would think it was when they checked your room and found you missing. This would be the next logical place to look.” He said with a smile. “Now come on, breakfast.” He said motioning to the chair across from him. Victor grumbled but did as Igor said, picking up the cane that lay next to the bed and hobbled over to the table. He gingerly sat down at the table then started to pick at the food that had been brought up. 

“What time is it?” He had thought it was closer to diner and yet they had brought them breakfast food. Had they gone and slept another full day? 

“It's mid afternoon. But they thought we would enjoy a light breakfast to out rather empty stomachs than to have a rich diner.” He cut into his eggs next and watched as the yoke oozed out of the slit he had made in the whites. 

Victor wrinkled his nose at the sight and quickly looked to eating his own breakfast. He saw that he too had two eggs prepared the same way as Igor's and he felt bile threaten to come up. “Igor here, take my eggs. I can't stomach them this morning.” 

He lifted his plate and pushed the offending eggs onto Igor's plate who happily took them. “Thank you.” He said his eyes bright. “Would you like my sausage them? I don't think I'll be able to eat that as well as the eggs, not including the toast I've already munched on.” 

Victor hesitated a moment, but Igor soon didn't give him the option of saying no and he moved it onto his plate anyways. “Thank you.” he replied. 

Igor smiled and went back to eating the eggs happily. “So what do you plan on doing today?” He asked as he took a bite of the eggs. They were as delicious as he thought they would be. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Victor asked a smirk on his face. 

“Please.” Igor said, taking a swallow of the tea that had been brought up with the food. “I just know I'll be sleeping quite a bit for the next few days. It's currently all I can do to make it around the room before I tucker out.” He took another bite of his eggs. “I just thought maybe you'd like to go do something while I sleep the hours away.” 

“Actually sleeping the hours away seem like a very good use of my time. If I go downstairs now I am positive they'll figure out something to make me do in the name of recovery.” 

Both men chuckled at the statement, Igor adding a shake of his head. “Surely it's not as bad as all that?” 

“True, it could be worse than even I know of.” 

Igor threw the napkin at him playfully. “Please! They know you're still recovering.” 

Victor brushed the napkin away easily enough, before bending over to pick it up and hand it back to his companion. “I go back to my original statement, sounds like you're trying to get rid of me.” 

Igor snorted and rolled his eyes. “By all means Victor stay here with me and we shall sleep the days away while I attempt to get you sick again.” 

“Good I am glad we are in agreement then.” 

Igor shook his head. “At least this time you can't say I didn't feed you first.” His eyes widened as he realized he'd said his thought out loud. He snapped his head back down to his plate of food and stuffed his mouth full. 

Victor nearly toppled over in his chair at what Igor said. He choked on the bite he had just taken and quickly reached for the tea and took a big swig of it, tears pricking at his eyes while he tried to cough his lungs up. “Wh-what did you say?” He asked a grin on his lips. 

“N-nothing Victor. My mouth merely ran without my head thinking.” 

“You should allow that to happen more often.” 

“Please,” Igor shook his head. “Let's just forget it happened and move on.” 

This man... was being stubborn and confusing. Victor could not decide if he loved him for it or hated him for it. Something that he would need to explore with himself for sure. He took a breath to pry into the words but Igor gave him a look that seemed to all but begged him to push aside what ever he had said. Victor rolled his eyes but gave in. “Very well Igor.” He grumbled. 

Igor smiled pleased enough and the two ate their breakfast without further incident. Victor was the one who eventually got up and rang the bell to notify the maids that they were done with Breakfast. As soon as the dishes were cleared away Igor slipped back into the bed and Victor followed closely behind, wondering if what happened the previous time would happen again this time. 

The next time they awoke Victor was positive that it was the next day, in the early morning hours. He looked to his side to see Igor once again curled up next to him. The way the man was drawn to heat was astonishing. He wondered why that was but eventually just chalked it up to him never getting enough love as a child or some weird explanation of the like. Igor sighed, and slowly cracked open an eye and saw Victor watching him. “Go to sleep Victor.” He said through a yawn. He nestled further into the blanket nest he had going on. “You think too much s'mtimes.” 

Victor snorted at the thought. “Please, there's no such thing.” He chuckled as Igor attempted to whack him. “Alright, alright I'm going back to sleep.” That made Igor smile and the pair of them were asleep again. 

They continued to sleep most of the day for the next few days, only waking long enough to stretch the legs, get some food in their stomachs and to relieve themselves. It was after a sleeping spell when they awoke in the afternoon that Victor finally said something. “Igor... let's do something.” 

Igor sighed and opened his eyes to look at the other. “What did you have in mind Victor?” 

“I would say go outside but it's raining.” Igor hummed in agreement. “But what about the library?” 

Igor visibly perked up at that. “You have a library?” 

Victor looked at the other, annoyance on his face. “Do try not to be so dim. In a house this big? With a man like my father owning it? Of course there's a library.” 

Igor frowned at the other but said nothing to the comment. “Very well.” He said with a sigh. “You've convinced me.” He pulled the blankets from him and crawled out of the bed, stretching his back as he stood up from the bed. “Though I suppose I should find something other than what I've been sleeping in to walk around the house.” 

“Might be a good idea. Though winter is almost gone the air still has the chill of new spring to it.” 

Igor hummed and started to look around for his clothes. “I never thought to ask. Where did mu clothes get to?” 

Victor looked around the room lazily. “I don't know. Come I have things I my room that will fit you well enough. Those other things needed to be burned anyways.” 

“But I loved that jacket!” Igor said, a little shocked. 

“Igor it was years old. If I didn't know better I would have said it was one of the ones that I gave you when we first met.” 

Igor said nothing and only sighed. It had been one of the ones Victor had given him when they first met. Lorelei had tried to get him to get rid of multiple times their first year together, claiming one thing after another about it, but eventually she had come to accept that it was going no where and they had carried on their life quite happily. Now he could only hope that they hadn't thrown it out. He made it a priority to ask about it as soon as Victor wasn't paying attention. “Come on then let's go to your room and get dressed.” 

Victor led the way down the hall with his cane to his room and soon enough both men were better dressed for society and headed down the stairs. Igor rubbed at the small of his back at the bottom of the stairs grimacing slightly. “What's wrong?” Victor asked.

“It my back. It's not happy with me right now. I could wish for that back brace you made right about now. Pity it's at the castle.” He sighed but smiled at Victor. “Get that look off your face, I'll be fine.” 

Victor refrained from rolling his eyes and turned back towards the door to the library. “Alright then, onwards to the library.” That seemed to perk Igor up and the pair of them made their way to the room. When the doors opened on the space Igor gasped as he took in the size of the room. 

“How- how many books are in here Victor?” He said as his eyes trailed up the shelves and shelves of books. There were two levels to this room, a spiraling staircase leading to the second floor that ran the entire edge of the room. It was a beautiful sight and the smile on his face said it all. 

“I don't know actually. I uh never took the time to count them.” He watched as Igor nearly skipped around the room like a giddy school boy. It brought a smile to his lips to see him so happy. “You like it I take it?” 

“It's wonderful Victor.” He said beaming at the other man. “I can hardly decide where to start reading first.” 

“Might I suggest that back corner over there?” He pointed to the corner by the window seats. “That's my personal favorite section.” Igor nodded his head and headed to the corner Victor had pointed out. It had books and books of the study of medicine and the human body, practical medicine and papers written by doctors. He did not think he could smile any bigger than he was at that very moment. He grabbed the first two books he saw on the human body and quickly settled into the chair bathed in a sunbeam. 

Victor made his way over and picked up the book he had been reading before Martha had told him Igor was awake. He settled in the chair across from Igor and quickly found the spot he'd left off at. The staff had seen the two men go in there and from time to time they would go into the room to check on them, bringing them tea and snacks throughout the afternoon. It wasn't until it was properly diner time that they finally truly disturbed the pair. It was Harry that walked in and cleared his throat. Victor looked up at the man an eyebrow quirked. “Yes?”

“I was simply wondering when the young master and his friend would like to eat dinner?” 

Victor hummed and looked over at Igor. “Igor?” 

“Hmm? Yes Victor?” He asked looking up from the second book. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Igor frowned at the question. “Hungry? I- I don't think so...” His stomach proceeded to growl at that precise moment causing Igor to blush. 

“I think you're disagreeing with yourself.” Victor said with a sly smile. “You seem to do that quite often.” He added before looking back at the butler. “Yes, dinner for the pair of please.” Harry nodded his head and started to leave when Victor added, “Um not in the formal dinning room. Perhaps the morning room instead.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Quite.” 

Harry inclined his head. “As you wish sire.” Then he turned and left the pair of them in the library. 

“Have you read these two? The pictures in them are simply amazing. I mean they've gotten some of the details inaccurate but that's to be expected. Still magnificent drawings. And the way they've used colored ink for some of them is simply beautiful.” 

Victor only watched on with a smile as his friend nearly bubbled over from the enthusiasm he felt inside. He let him ramble on for quite a few minutes before he finally took a breath and stopped him. “Igor.” The other man stopped and looked back at him. “Dinner?” Victor said raising his eyebrows.

“Oh! Right, right. How could I forget.” Igor quickly set the books to one side and picked himself up from the chair. He walked over to Victor and followed him out of the library and into a room with a small dinning table in the center. It wasn't a grand dinning table in a huge room, and Igor was thankful for that. Almost as soon as they got themselves seated the male staff entered the room and started to set the various things down for the men to eat. Since it was an informal meal they simply brought in the food, set it down on the table then left for them to serve themselves. 

“I see they're getting a little more daring with what we are and are not allowed to eat.” 

“Indeed, never thought I'd be so glad to see roast chicken and dinner rolls again.” He started to cut into the chicken. “Give me your plate Igor.” Igor did as told and Victor set part of the breast on his plate, then put the other part on his own plate. Igor grabbed a dinner roll then pushed the basket to Victor. This reminded him of their meals back at the castle, or at least the few times they actually sat down to eat like this. All that was missing were papers with their ideas and plans. Victor spotted a tall lean bottle and got his hopes up of it being real wine, “Is that a wine bottle?” He said and quickly picked it up. He examined it and poured a little to taste and was quickly dissapointed. “I do believe they've given us watered down wine to drink with our meal.” Victor said. 

“Watered down?” 

Victor nodded his head. “I don't think they trust us yet to give us the real thing.” Igor sighed but took the drink nonetheless. “Anything has to be better than the stuff they've been calling water.” Igor added to try and make the best of the situation.

Victor snorted and shook his head. “I think it's rather cruel to offer wine only to give us half the alcohol.” He drummed his fingers against the table as he thought it over. “I do believe though that I still have a few bottles of unopened whiskey up in my room. If we wanted to partake in that later?” He glanced over at Igor with an almost smile. 

Igor grinned and nodded his head. “Yes, let's.” So with the promise of real alcohol after the meal the two dug into the food and even finished off the watered down wine. It did absolutely nothing for Victor, but it did make Igor feel a little warmer inside. As soon as they were done though the pair of them stood up and made their way back upstairs. “Dinner was wonderful.” Igor said as Victor hurried him along up the stairs past the maids. 

“Indeed, quite satisfying. We'll see you in the morning.” Victor added quickly before they over the top of the stairs and walking down the hall to his room, leaving the maids speechless, and smiles growing on their faces. “Now as long as they haven't found it yet my stash should be right over... here!” He smiled as he produced a pristine bottle of whiskey out from it's hiding place. He found two glasses and poured them both a nice serving. He handed one to Igor then threw back his own, and poured another. Igor on the other hand was still rather slow when it came to drinking and only managed to take a small mouthful of the amber liquid at a time. 

“This is perfect Victor.” He said as he collapsed into a chair and leaned his head back, enjoying the burning sensation as the drink made it's way down his throat. “Simply perfect.” he sighed, closing his eyes. 

Victor sat in the chair next to him and leaned back a moment as well. But his mind would not stop thinking about the man next to him. He glanced over and his eyes swept over the others frame, over the curve of his neck, down to the way he crossed his legs in the chair. He shook his head slightly and took another swallow of his drink. He needed to get his mind off the other in some fashion. “Igor,” a hum from beside him came, “Now that we're here in the estate let's talk about our next... plan.” A sigh now came from beside him. “Igor you're almost healed and I'm as healed as I can get here. We've been lucky thus far with my father being away, but our luck will eventually run out and I'd rather not be here when he comes home.” 

Igor opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his friend. “Victor it would be cruel for us to leave without letting your father see for himself that you are alright. Don't you think he would follow us were we to go back to the castle without seeing him? He'll figure out where it s from those letters you sent here. He's not a dumb man.” 

“Yes and we can easily turn him away at the gate at our castle, where as here we have no where to run except past him.” 

Igor straightened in his chair. “I really don't think it's going to be as bad as you say. I mean he was out there looking for you when we got here. Doesn't that mean something?” 

“It means he wants to make sure that the last male that can produce an heir is alive and well, and locked away here in this house.” He spat out. 

“Fine. Fine!” Igor said exasperated by the whole thing. We'll leave at the weeks end. Does that satisfy you?” 

“It at least puts my mind more at ease knowing we'll be leaving sooner rather than later.” 

Igor smiled and relaxed back into the chair. “As long as you're happy Victor.” He said through a yawn. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Victor asked as he watched his friend's breathing even out. 

“Course not.” Came the sleepy reply. Victor sighed and shook his head. He set his glass down then walked over to Igor. “Come on old man. Let's get you to bed.” Igor tried to protest that he was not tired but Victor was having none of it and soon enough the younger man was in bed fast asleep. Victor sighed and walked back into the lounging room and took up his drink again. He just couldn't get this nagging feeling in the back of his head that a week was too long. That they needed to leave sooner. Igor though... he couldn't make the trip back home tomorrow, or the next day. A week really was pushing it for him, but Victor knew he was right. They needed to leave soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning there is abuse in this chapter. To skip this scene stop reading at 
> 
> " “That is enough, Victor.” He hissed. "
> 
> and then pick up with 
> 
> " The two men nodded there heads and obeyed "   
> (Towards the end of the chapter)
> 
> both are the start of new para's.

Victor and Igor became the talk of the house while they rested and healed together. The servants would talk about the pair and how they seemed to bring out the best in each other and how together they were recovering by leaps and bounds compared to when they were separated. They still stayed in the rooms sleeping in till mid morning, then the pair would walk around the house, mainly staying in the library, though Igor did insist they spend more time outside. It had almost been two months since their arrival near death and spring was in the air. The sun tickled the skin with its warmth, while a soft breeze played with their hair. They started to take books with them outside lounging on blankets and pillows reading with one another. Igor had convinced Victor to stay a half week longer so he could read the books, and Victor had grudgingly agreed, “But no longer Igor. I mean it.” 

The servants would serve them their meals where ever they happened to be at meal time, knowing that formal dining like the master of the house enjoyed was not the way these two did things. Life became quite enjoyable and the two had almost forgotten where they were and who was missing from the house. 

“Victor?” Frankenstein was on his back, an arm over his eyes in the middle of a patch of sun. He moved his arm slightly so he could see Igor and hummed in response. “You haven't heard a word of what was been said have you?” Victor smirked and shook his head and dropped his arm over his eyes again. “We asked if you were ready to eat?” The taller man gave a nod of his head. Igor groaned but chuckled and looked over at the maids. “yes please we would love to have lunch now.” They both giggled, curtsied and left the pair of them again. “You know, you should really be the one telling them what to do, not me. I'm just a guest here, it's technically your home.” 

Victor sighed and turned on his side to get a better look at Igor, propping his head up with one arm. “Yes but you do it so well I've seen no reason to stop you.” Igor quirked an eyebrow and looked at Victor, disbelief clearly written on his face. “Don't give me that look. It's not my fault you do it so well.” 

“If your father heard those words come out of that mouth-”

“He'd skin us alive. But he's not here and the staff adore you. So shush and keep doing it.”

“Honestly you can be frustrating at times Victor.” 

“Please, you know you love it.” He smirked at the other, and Igor couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. 

“Insufferable.” Igor said with a snort and looked back down at his book. He paid no mind as he heard Victor get up and start to move around. He figured the man had been lounging in that one spot for quite some time and his legs had probably cramped up. He knew that their time here was almost at an end. They'd be leaving the next day, and Igor was sorely going to miss the massive library. He did not look up from his book as he heard Victor walk towards him. Maybe they could start building a library back home. That would be nice. They'd just have to figure out a way for the funds... Igor gave a quick glance with a raised eyebrow as the other settled in front of him. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I'd like to think so.” 

Igor frowned at the response. “What on earth do you mean by that?” 

“I do hope you're playing dim?” Victor asked frowning. 

As Igor listened to him talk he could have sworn there was a slight slur to his speech pattern, and the more Victor breathed on him the more he recognized the smell of whiskey on the breath. Was he drunk? It was always so hard to tell with him, he seemed to have a knack for hiding it well. “Let's assume that I am for a moment. What is it you need help with?” Igor's heart started to flutter in his chest. Victor couldn't possibly mean anything other than actual help with something. Just the idea that he might mean something else though had his gut burst with butterflies. 

“I think you know what I mean.” 

Igor gulped and looked back down at his book. “No, I'm afraid I don't Victor.” 

“Alright your mind might not understand, but I know you understand.” 

“That doesn't even make sense.” 

“And you call me the insufferable one.” Victor grumbled and quickly snatched the book from Igor's hands. 

“Hey I was-” 

“Yes indeed you were reading this book, but now you're going to pay attention to me.” 

“I thought I paid you quite a bit of attention in all honesty. In fact I think the staff already believe us to be-” He started rambling, trying to ignore his racing heart and the way his stomach flipped as he looked into Victor's eyes. Damn this man, he shouldn't be wanting anything like this. He shouldn't be wanting him like this. Victor was everything to him, the last thing they needed to do was risk ruining what they had. “Victor?” Victor had moved into Igor's personal space, literally crawling on top of him. He was very used to the man having absolutely no boundaries when it came to personal space with those he cared for but this... this was different from all of those other times. Or perhaps it was what Frankenstein had always wanted all those other times; to truly be in Igor's space. “Victor... what are you-” He was dangerously close to his face now, he could feel every breath the man took, the air tickling his nose as it passed over his face. “Victor I don't think this is really what you...” By all that was good he was so close to his own face. That mouth looked so tempting... But he was drunk, he had to be. “You're going to end up with a nasty hangover later and realize this wasn't what you wanted.” 

“Do shut up Igor. Don't tell me what I do and do not want.” Victor said, the words brushing against the others lips. 

Igor took another breath to say something else, to try to cling to his rational thinking but Victor silenced him by pressing their lips together, shocking Igor thoroughly. His mind went blank a moment as he realized what had happened. Victor... he'd actually done it. When he didn't return the gesture right away Victor felt defeat cloud his mind and he pulled his head back from Igor. He looked up to Igor's eyes and caught the look of utter shock on his face and he mentally kicked himself. He should have waited longer, or never have done it at all. “I-” He started to say but felt it was too late for words. He sighed and started to pull back. Igor realizing that Victor was pulling away from him, quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Victor's without a second thought, this time shocking Victor. Of course Victor recovered from his shock much quicker than Igor had and returned the gesture tenfold. 

Victor brought his hands up and cupped Igor's face gently brushing his thumbs along his cheeks, deepening the kiss as he did so. Igor brought his hands up and encircled Victors waist successfully pulling his body closer to his own. They only pulled apart long enough to breath then quickly closed the gap once more, lips colliding and tongues asking for entrance into the others mouth. Each were eager to allow the other entry and soon tongues brushed against each other as they tasted one another, got to know each other in a way they'd never tried before. 

It was everything that Victor had ever hoped it would be. The way Igor felt against him, the way it felt to hold him, to kiss him. He could not have asked for anything better. He was surprised by the way Igor reacted to his kisses and matched him tit for tat. Probably had something to do with that damn acrobat. But that was then, this was now. Now Igor was with him, now Igor was kissing him, running his hands along his back and not hers. He smiled into the kiss and pushed Igor back against the tree as they continued on. 

Victor pulled a hand away from Igor's face and brought it down to the edge of his shirt and slipped his hand up under the fabric, pulling the shirt out from being tucked in his pants. He wanted to feel his skin, wanted to know if it was still like it had been before when he'd healed his back. He wanted to know that this was really happening that it was not just some vivid dream brought on by a fever or something. His fingers quickly found the skin underneath and started to trace circles along Igor's side. The sensation this caused, made shivers run across Igor's flesh where ever the fingers traced. While still kissing, Igor traced his hands down Victor's waist to rest on his rump and gave it a squeeze as Victor rubbed circles further up on his side. Victor's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of Igor grabbing his behind, but it only made him smirk into the kiss and roll his hips into the others, causing both of them to gasp at the feeling it brought on to them. 

Victor wrapped his arm around Igor and tugged him towards him while he sat backwards, moving them away from the tree. “Victor?” Igor mumbled against his lips. 

“Shh.” He replied, before moving his free hand to Igor's hair and tugged at his hair before he brought his mouth down on his neck. Igor hummed as pleasure coursed through him as Victor pulled at his hair. He'd always known he enjoyed people rubbing his hair, but tugging it... This was a entirely different sensation. Then he felt Victor nip at his neck and would have sworn goosebumps ran across his skin. He tried to remind himself that Victor was drunk, that this wasn't really him, but his brain was being bombarded by different sensations of pleasure it was difficult to hold onto that reminder. 

When they changed positions Igor had to change where his hands were and so now he entangled them in Victor's hair much like he had done with his, and grasped onto the strands and tugged every time Victor bit down on his neck. He smirked when he heard Victor moan under his breath. So hair tugging was a thing with him. He filed that information away for later. Of course he was getting a little tired of not getting to kiss Victor back and as soon as Victor moved his head to take another breath he yanked his head back; he saw that Victors pupils were dilated and he could have sworn he felt him respond to him taking control. But all those thoughts were pushed aside as his lips came into view and he quickly pressed their lips together in a hard, deep kiss. He was sure his lips were going to be bruised from how frantic the kiss had become. 

A deep cough brought Igor to his senses and his eyes wrenched open and he pulled out of the kiss to see who was around them. Victor tried to pull Igor's attention back to him giving his lips a few nips, and nuzzling his nose against the others cheek, but knew it was a lost cause as Igor's cheeks started to glow a bright red. Victor groaned, displeasure taking over his face as he realized that he'd lost Igor, it had taken so much to get up the nerve to finally kiss the man, he wasn't sure exactly how much whiskey he'd had to drink to convince himself that it was a good idea to try it. And it had gone so beautifully, and now it had all been shattered by the presence of someone else and who knew if he'd ever get another opportunity with the shorter man. He decided to turn around to see who had disturbed the pair of them and quickly wished he was dead. 

“Victor.” The voice was cold and hard. Though it sounded neutral, Victor knew that it was all but screaming disdain and disappointment. 

“Father.” He said, trying to decide on where to look. He glanced over at Igor and saw the man's appearance was in a right mess, and he was fairly certain he looked just as bad. “We weren't expecting you for-”

“Obviously.” His father replied a brow twitching up as he looked at the two men. Victor quickly got up and ran his hands through his hair and tried to get his clothes back in some semblance of order. He took another breath to explain what was going on but his father lifted a hand to silence him. “Silence Victor.” He looked towards Igor his gaze hardening even more. Igor quickly got up and did as Victor did trying to look presentable once again. 

Around that time the maids arrived with lunch, though they almost dropped it at the scene in front of them. “Master Frankenstein. We did not expect you till the end of the week.” 

“What a wonderful surprise.” The other quickly added. They looked at the two men and felt pity for the pair of them. “We have just brought lunch for Master Victor and Master Igor. Will you be joining them?” 

The father turned to the two maids. “No I shall not. Please leave Igor's food here my son and I will be dinning in my office.” The maids quickly bobbed their heads and did as they were told. 

“Sir-” Igor began but Frankenstein senior paid him no attention. 

“Victor, my office now.” 

“I'm not some child for you to-”

“Now Victor. Do not make me say it again.” His father snapped. Victor fought within his mind trying to decide which would be the easiest thing to do. He glanced at Igor who caught his eyes, he looked just as confused as felt. He huffed and looked down at the ground, walking past his father towards the house.

Frankenstein then looked at Igor a mix of emotions on his face. It was as if he could not decide whether to kill the man or give him a friendly pat. “I was told you had been gravely injured on your back Igor?” 

“Yes sir. I would be dead were it not for your extraordinary doctor. As would your son.” he added, locking his eyes on Victor's fathers. 

“Indeed, I will have to talk with the doctor then, give him thanks and proper payment.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His relationship with his son was so precarious that it often times seemed that they were simply trying to outlive the other the longest. He added under his breath, “It may have been better for the world if he hadn't though.” He frowned and gave slight shake of his head. “Not your concern though.” He tilted his hat and turned to leave.

“You can not mean that!” Igor said without thinking. 

Frankenstein stopped in his tracks and his shoulders stiffened. “Do not presume to tell me, Igor, what I do and do not mean.” He said slowly. “You do not know what I have dealt with, the fires I've had to put out because of that boy. Because of the boy who refuses to grow up and accept his plot in life!” He turned on Igor and glared at him. “He is and has always been my greatest disappointment.” 

Igor felt rage rise up inside him, and did not try to hide it from the man in front of him. “ If you can not see the wonderful man Victor has turned into then you are truly blind and you do not deserve to be his father.” He hissed at the older man. 

“Mind your tongue boy. This is my house and you are but a guest in it.” Frankenstein took a threatening step towards Igor who instinctively backed away getting ready for a slap. This made the man's face turn even more sour and his brows crease together. “That's what I thought. Victor told me about you, how and where he found you. It would seem even with the gifts he gave you, you still haven't risen above the dirt sniffing imbecile that he found so many years ago.” He made to leave then paused and looked at the other inquisitively. “I wonder what your circus would do to get their hands back on you...” He gave a light hum after a moment of letting the words sink in. “Good day.” With that the elder Frankenstein turned on his heels and walked back towards the house, leaving Igor confused, hurt, and greatly upset. 

Frankenstein senior sat in the office with Victor in front of him. He held his head in one hand as he tried to decide how the pair of them had gotten to this point. It was true that he had anger issues and often times got physical when the emotions became too overpowering. He knew staff never went near him during those times, often vacating any room he was in and only sending in the butler whom he respected. It was not that he hated others and wanted to hurt them, it simply happened. He had always been upset with the death of Henry so many years ago, and Victor had merely gotten the brunt of his anger growing up; though he had only smacked him a few times due to the intervention of his wife. She eventually convinced her husband to send Victor off to a boarding school, believing that some time apart would bring the pair closer together during the holidays. It seemed to be working for the most part, until the death of his wife happened. She had been his firm foundation and kept Frankenstein focused and reminded him that he did love his son, and that Victor was just as good as Henry in his own way. 

When she passed on though, the man she had been trying to nurture disappeared with her. Victor moved back into the estate when his mother passed away to help his father cope with the loss of her and try to help keep the estate running as his mother had done quite a bit of work when it came to running the house. Frankenstein though only saw him as a disgrace to the family name and Victor ended up being the physical representation of everything that had gone wrong in Frankenstein senior's life and he held nothing back from the young man. 

It was after a rather bad bout of anger that he realized that he needed to send Victor away, for both their sakes. The young man had a mind for science and Frankenstein had caught him on more than one occasion reading books about the body. So he had decided to send him to the best medical school he could. “And this is how you repay that.” He grumbled under his breath as he focused back on his son. 

“Father-” 

“Do be silent Victor. I will let you know when you may speak.” The room smelled musty and of old books that had never been touched. While a clock ticked in the background of the office. Though it was a rather warm day outside, in this office it felt like he was back in the frozen wasteland. Victor had no fond memories of this room; he had never been called in here for good reasons. Maybe it was those memories that made him feel so small now. He felt like a child once more mentally preparing for a beating. He sat down in the chair across from his father and looked at the food that had been set down in front of him. Any appetite that he may have had outside with Igor was now gone. He watched as his father started to eat the food brought for them and it only made his stomach churn. He wanted to be back outside with Igor, he wanted his father to be gone and for the routine they had fallen into to come back. 

“What were you thinking Victor?” His father finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence. 

“When?” 

His father glared daggers at him. “Pick anything. When you created that thing that killed your fiance? When you ran off into the wilderness with the monster? When you dragged Igor into this mess with you, almost getting him killed along with yourself? In fact when you decided it was a good idea to bring home a circus freak? Or how about when you decided to attempt relations with the very same man? The list of your idiocy is a long one Victor. ”

Victor stiffened in the chair and clenched his jaw. “Igor is not a circus freak.” he spat out. 

“Oh isn't he? I couldn't tell with you being on top of him and all.” He snapped back. “You know Henry would never have caused me such grief.” 

“Well I'm not Henry father!” 

Frankenstein cut his eyes at his son and replied coolly. “That is painfully obvious son.” There was silence again in the room as Frankenstein continued to eat the lunch. “Victor eat something. You're still recovering from an injury.” 

“Like you care.” He muttered. 

“Victor, don't be a child. You know, you had almost gotten my respect again when you finally came home to marry that beautiful young lady we had chosen for you. I thought this is it, this is where he turns his life around.” The elder man sighed. “And then you went and got her killed. And to add insult to the death you decide to get it on with your assistant?” 

“Father we haven't done anything.” 

“Well thank the heavens for that. I must have just misunderstood the scene I walked in on.” 

“That... That was different. We... we didn't do anything.” 

“Except try to snog the man's face off, and I dare say you were working on ripping his neck off before I stepped in.”

“What does it mater? You've said it yourself I'm a disgrace to the family name. What's one more mark to my long list of failures?” 

“Because son if anyone found out, you would not only forfeit your life but his as well. This land and the people in it do not stand for that sort of thing and if anyone ever found out, you would not only ruin our family name but become a murderer all in the same minute.” 

Victor faltered in his speech. He had never even considered that. They would kill Igor if anyone ever found out... His face paled as that thought hit him. They had always been so engrossed in their projects that they never really left their laboratories or living quarters and thus had never really dealt with the people in the outside world. “Oh...” He brought a hand up to his mouth and tried to stop the quivering he felt starting to take over his body. “They... they'd kill him?” Would that actually happen though? As long as they kept things on the quiet side then no one should mind right?

“Yes they would. How could you be so ignorant?” His father replied exasperation clear in his voice. “Have you learned nothing from the countless lives you've ruined? Have you not brought enough shame to our family name? To yourself? When will you stop?” 

Victor snapped and stood up. “That's all you care about? The reputation of our family name? I've told you before but you obviously weren't paying attention.” He slammed his fist down on the desk. “The work I was conducting was going to have the name of Frankenstein be remembered through out history!” His father stood up then and walked around the table. He stepped up to Victor and got right into his face, poking him sharply in the shoulder. 

“Well done son you have managed that. We will be remembered as freaks, who brought destruction everywhere we went. You,” Another jab to his shoulder, “have done us no favors Victor! You have only brought shame to this family.” His father stayed there a moment before rearranging his jacket. 

“But father-” Frankenstein could stand it no longer. Victor's constant whining was going to be the death of him. Why oh why did he have to be the one he had to deal with? What had he done to deserve such a burden as the man with him now. “It only needed a few minor adjustments to be civil! I actually got life from dead-” That was it, he had had enough of it all; he backhanded his son with out a second thought. 

“That is enough, Victor.” He hissed. Victor held a hand to his cheek and tried not to think of how the rings of Frankenstein's hand had cut into his face. 

He took a breath and stood up to his father's retreating back. “I do not care what you say. I will continue doing what I please with my life, even if we must flee to the outskirts of humanity to be happy.” He ran his tongue over his lips, “To hell with your reputation.” He spat. 

Frankenstein froze as he listened to Victor's words. “Oh Victor...” He turned around slowly and there was a coldness to his eyes that Victor had never seen before; and before Victor could dodge out of the way his father slapped him again on the other cheek, hitting him hard enough to make the man fall to the floor. He gasped out in pain but would not back down and tried to get back up. His father seeing the attempt quickly stuck out his foot, catching Victor's legs with it and causing his son to go back down. “Which leg was it?” He said and stepped on the first one. When no great cry of pain came from the boy he made to apply pressure to the other one, but Victor kicked out with it and tried to scamper away. But his father was more agile then he looked and quickly threw a book at his sons legs causing him to trip again and soon enough he was back hovering over him and applying pressure to his hurt leg. 

Victor tried to hold in the scream but the pain was too much on his still tender leg and he cried out and tried to get the foot off his leg. “You've done enough damage for one life Victor. Now I cannot kill you for you are my child, heaven help me, but I will make sure you are no longer able to do damage anywhere else in this blessed world. Or sully our name further.” He finally got off the leg and delivered a blow to his ribs before walking to the door and calling for the man servants. “Take my son to his room and make sure he stays there. Then bring me his friend Igor.” 

The two men nodded there heads and obeyed the master of the house, but their faces spoke of the distress they felt. Each man took an arm and pulled Victor up and half walked half dragged Victor out of the office and up the stairs. “Don't bring Igor to him.” He almost begged. “He'll hurt him.” 

“Shh master Victor, you don't know what you're saying.” 

“Don't I? Do you think I tripped over my own feet?” He said through gritted teeth. The two men were silent after that and brought him to his room and left him there as soon as they set Victor down in his lounging room. 

Emily was there though and before they could say anything she pushed past the pair of them. “Saw the mess you brought up here, Martha and I will tend to him and make sure the leg is in no worse shape than it was.” They had all been dreading something like this happening. Of course they had never dreamed that Master Frankenstein would walk in on the two men in each others arms. If they had known the two would be so... open about the entire thing they would have been pushing for the two of them to leave sooner rather than later. Emily supposed it was a miracle that either man was still alive. “Oh, and Igor is in a right fit. I do believe he's gone to see Master Frankenstein.” Emily added before she closed the doors behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Igor did not stay long in the garden after Frankenstein left. He only stayed long enough to eat the food that had been brought to him, no mater how upset he may have been he knew better than to waste food. It wasn't the foods fault that things had gone sour. As soon as he was done though he quickly gathered up the things they'd brought out and walked around the house to the servants entrance at the kitchen. The maids were there and as soon as they saw Igor they rushed to help him bring the things inside. “Where is Victor?” He asked them as soon as they'd put everything away. 

“He and the master are still talking in the office.” They said in hushed tones, worry on their faces. 

“Why do you look so worried?” 

“Well... The master has a temper something awful when it comes to Master Victor, and we're worried it won't just be a talk.” 

“Aye we've already heard sounds comin from that room tha sound somethin awful.” 

Igor frowned. He knew what the maids spoke of. He had witnessed it first hand back when he was still new in Victor's life. He had thought that had been just a one time thing or at the very least an uncommon thing, but with the way these two acted it seemed more like it was something that was quite common anytime the two men were within hitting distance of one another. No wonder Victor hadn't wanted to come here. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what he might do, but thinking of nothing he could do at the present moment he decided he'd just wait. 

He slipped into the main foyer of the house and sat off in one of the corners and tried to listen to what was happening in the room. He jumped as he heard Victor scream and bolted for the door but Emily, who seemed to have appeared out of no where grabbed him and quickly pulled him back into the shadows, clamping a hand over his mouth. “Hush.” She insisted and he eventually did as she asked and watched as the two male servants walked in the room, then walked out it with Victor between them. He looked the worse for wear and it angered Igor to no end that Frankenstein had hurt his Victor that way. Emily held him only until the trio had gotten to the top of the stairs then released her grasp. “I will go check on master Victor with Martha.” She called out for Martha and the pair of them quickly made their way upstairs with medical supplies. 

Igor ran a hand down his lower jaw as he watched them disappear upstairs. He wanted to desperately follow after them, but knew he needed to do something else. He turned to the open door and took a breath. He would make sure that Frankenstein either swore to never hurt his Victor again, or... or... or something. He scowled and headed for the door with as sure a stance as he could muster. He pushed the door open and saw Frankenstein senior standing with his hands clasped behind his back staring out the window. 

Igor cleared his throat causing the man to turn around and arch a brow at him. “You come of your own accord? I would have thought my men would have had to hunt you down and drag you in here.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't really care.” Frankenstein was taken aback by the tone the younger man used with him and his face darkened. He took a breath to scold the boy but Igor gave him no such chance. “How dare you hurt him.” He spat. “Why? How?” Igor was so confused how someone who claimed to love another could hurt them in such a way. Had he still been the man he had been back at the circus then yes he would have thought it normal to some extent but now... now he knew that's not how you treated those you loved. “You claim him as your son, claim to care for him and yet you treat him no better than some- some scoundrel off the street!” 

Frankenstein raised his hand to physically force the boy to be quiet but Igor was ready for it and quickly dodged out of the way. “You know it was me who convinced him to stay here longer. He wanted to be gone days ago! But I wanted him to let you see him alive and well. I didn't want you to worry about you son because I thought you loved him.” His gaze was as cold as the other man's had been. “I see now that Victor was right about you all along. You're nothing but a husk of a man that hides abuse behind words of caring.” 

“You do not know a single thing!” Frankenstein finally yelled over Igor silencing the other a moment. “Do not presume to know what our relationship is like, or what I have or have not done to my son.” 

“Oh so the two men dragging him upstairs? They were only dragging him because he was... what? Drunk? Sleepy? And his limp seeming worse than before was simply a trick of the light?” Igor scoffed. “Do not try to play me the fool sir. You beat him, it was written all over his face, literally.” He motioned to Frankenstein's hand and the rings that sat upon his fingers. “You could say you left a calling card on his cheeks.” 

Frankenstein snarled and lunged for the man but only managed to trip over the rug and into the chair. He cursed and picked himself back up and quickly located Igor. “Who do you think you are?” He hissed as his eyes fell on the smaller man. “Who are you to come into my house and presume to tell me how to run it? To tell me what to do and not to do with my own son?” 

“I am his- friend!” Igor yelled. “And I seem to be the only one that cares about him. About what he wants, about what's right for him.” 

“And who are you to lay claim to such words? Victor has told me nothing has happened between the pair of you, in fact went as far to say that nothing ever would happen between the pair of you. He knows that you two come from completely different worlds, he understands that you two can never be. So again I ask, who are you to lay claim to him?” 

Igor faltered in his verbal battle with the older man as his mind stumbled over the question. This had to simply be a way to manipulate him into giving up on Victor. But Victor was his everything, without Victor there was no reason for him to try, no reason for him to carry on. He shook himself mentally and looked back at Frankenstein. “I am the man who loves him.” He said softly but clearly. “Which if far more than you can claim.” 

Frankenstein looked at Igor his gaze one of pure shock. He had never thought that Igor would admit to such emotions. It made him hate and fear the man all the more. He needed to find a way to get rid of him, and preferably in a way that would leave Victor broken and pliable to his own desires. He straightened himself up and popped his coat back into place on his shoulders. “He is mine, and if you truly loved him as you claim, you would leave and never come back.” He looked Igor up and down. “What you are saying... it will get him killed. If it ever got out in the public that you two were... together in such a way they would come and drag him from your bed and murder him in the streets.” 

Igor frowned and took a step back from Frankenstein, slowly starting to shake his head. “No... no you're lying. Why would they... I mean... In the circus it was...” 

“Common? Ha I'm not surprised in that filth.” He took a step towards Igor as the other backed away. “Well in the real world, Igor, people do not take kindly to that sort of thing. In the best of places it's looked down upon. It's one thing for people who live in the dirt to do that in the open, or for the higher class to do it behind closed doors, but to do it in public? To be open about the person you love? You would be murdered before the year was up.” 

“Then... then we could just... live on the outskirts-” 

“Do grow up Igor. Do you really think that Victor would be happy cut off from the rest of the world? He needs to be around people just like you do. No, there is no way this story has a happy ending.” 

“Well we'll just keep everything under the table. No one has to find out.” Igor said, renewed energy starting to take hold in his eyes again. 

Frankenstein nodded his head slowly. “Yes... that could work. As long as no one talked about it. As long as it stayed within these four walls.” His gaze grew cold once more. “But if you think for a single moment that I would allow such a thing to go on then you know nothing about me. I would rather Victor die then to live such a life with... with you. I would tell the people myself.” 

Igor's eyes widened. “You wouldn't...” 

“I would Igor, do not think I wouldn't. He's pushed me to this, but it's for his own good. He's broken and lost. He needs his father's guiding hand to help him find his way once again. And I can not do that with you in the picture.” Igor licked his lips as he started to see where this was headed. “So Igor, I will give you options. You can either go upstairs end things with my son and leave, never to be heard from again. Or you can try to make this all work and you will simply... disappear one day and if by some miracle you made your way back into his life I would then call out the witch hunt.” 

“Why are you doing this? I know this isn't because you actually care for him. Why are you trying to make him miserable? What has he done that is so wrong in your eyes?” 

“His entire life has been wrong in my eyes Igor. I'm simply trying to make sure he still has one when I'm gone. Now what will it be?” He asked as he walked over to the wall and pulled a chord. 

“And if I decided to stay how would you get rid of me? You are simply one man, and I feel fairly confident in my ability to out maneuver you.” 

“True, but even the most youthful of souls need to sleep.” He said simply, the threat obvious. “This will only end one of two ways Igor. Either you will leave of your own accord, or I will make you leave. I'll even sweeten the deal, you leave of your own choosing I'll make sure you get a way to make money. One way or another though you will leave my sons life.” 

“You bastard.” Igor said through gritted teeth, as the doors opened to the study. Igor looked over and saw Harry standing in the door way looking between the pair of them. 

“You called sir?” 

“Yes, I do believe Igor wishes to see Victor.” He said turning his back on Igor. “Do make up your mind quickly boy. I would like to be done with this whole business.” He then motioned Harry over to him and whispered in his ear while Igor looked on, hardly believing the man in front of him was real. How could someone as cruel as him be alive in this world? He made the circus master look like a walk in the park. 

Harry's eyes widened as Frankenstein told him what he desired of him and he quickly glanced at Igor with his eyes not daring to move his head. This was not going to end well for either man... he almost felt bad for them. “Are you sure sire?” He asked gently. “They are still young men and surely could be persuaded into-” 

“I've already talked to Victor on the subject. This is the only way Harry.” 

The head butler nodded his head and turned round to look at Igor. “Right this way, Victor is in his room. I'll take you there now.” 

“Igor... I'm tired and so will show you a bit of generosity, you have till the morning to decide. If you haven't made up your mind,” He paused to take a deep breath then let it out in a sigh. “Then I will make it up for you.” Igor shivered at the thought and quickly followed Harry out of the room. So they had until the morning to try and escape from the estate. He was sure he could get Emily on their side... Harry though... He looked up at the Butler. 

“What did he tell you to do?” He asked. 

“You'll find out if you don't make the choice he desires.” He stopped and looked at Igor. “Igor... you're a good lad, and I don't want to see you or Victor hurt. Emily and I have watched him grow up from a wee lad and it kills us inside to see this done to him. Please just leave like Frankenstein wishes. He is not long for this world and then you could come back and you two carry on with your lives.” 

“Maybe you have forgotten that creature is still out there looking for Victor's blood.” Igor hissed. “If I leave I may never see him again.” 

“And I can assure you Igor, if you stay you will never see him again.” 

That made Igor falter in his steps. “Wha... what do you mean?” His face paled slightly. “Do you have orders to... to kill me Harry?” 

Harry clicked his tongue and gave a sharp look to the young man. “No. I do not have such orders. I just... I just know what will happen should you not comply. Just... say what you need to say and leave. The others and I can run damage control. That I swear to you.” 

“You're asking me to give up the last person I have in this world. You're telling me that in order for everything to be alright I have to run away from the one man I... I care for.” 

“Yes, I am.” He said looking Igor straight in the eyes. “Do it for Victor.” He added. Then turned back around and said no more about it, opening the door and ushering Igor into the room. “Emily, Martha, please give them some time alone.” He said. The two women looked at the men then at each other before they sighed and did as told. 

“Igor!” Victor said getting up and hobbling over to him, encircling his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh Igor I thought... I don't know what I thought. I'm just glad you're in one piece.” 

“Never mind that....” He reached a hand up to brush his fingers across the scratches on Victor's cheeks. “How can he justify this?” He caught Victor's eyes with his own, and watched as Victor quickly looked away. “Victor I am so sorry. We should have left when you said to. I shouldn't have pushed for the last few days with the books. If I had known that this would happen...” He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from blabbing away everything. 

“It would seem I'm still a child when he's around.” He said softly. He pulled away from Igor as he realized how foolish he must look to Igor for allowing his father to have such control over him, even at the age he was. He turned to walk away but Igor quickly stopped him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the tight hug again. Victor grimaced at the strength in the hug but felt relief wash over him at the loving contact. 

“Come on Victor, you need some sleep.” Igor said softly. “Don't think I didn't notice that you're limping badly again. Your fathers handiwork I presume?” Victor only gave a nod of his head. Igor just added another mark to the reasons he didn't like Victor's father, but he kept quiet on the subject. “Come along. We'll figure out how to leave after you've rested some more.” Victor nodded his head again and allowed Igor to lead him to the bed and tuck him in on one side. Though when Igor made to leave Victor quickly caught his arm, “Stay.” Igor looked from the hand to the bed then to Victor's face. 

“But your father-” 

“To hell with my father.” he said darkly. 

Igor bit his lip trying to decide, and Victor took the chance to tug him closer. Igor came willingly enough and soon slipped into the bed with Victor, wrapping himself around the taller man. Victor relaxed in his arms and was soon drifting into as fit a slumber as he could. Igor though, as soon as Victor had drifted off to sleep moved enough to look at what damage had been done to his friend. He'd noticed the way Victor flinched when he had hugged him around the torso and was worried that something awful had been done there. He already knew about the slaps to the face, and also knew that something had happened to his leg, but neither of those accounted for the wince at the hug. He lifted Victors shirt up as best he could without waking the man and inhaled quickly as he saw bruises already forming along his ribs from what looked like boot marks. Had... had his father kicked him? Igor felt sick to his stomach. 

People hitting and kicking him were things he had always known and accepted as part of his life. In fact he had even thought that was just what was meant to be done to him in life. But people doing the same to Victor... it made him want to rip them apart. How could anyone ever justify beating Victor like this? He had never done anything, never wanted anything except to fix the wrong he'd done so many years ago.

He sighed and slipped out of the bed and walked around the room trying to decide what they had to work with. He walked back to the door that lead to the hallway and, unsurprising found it locked from the outside. He made a face then looked to the chair and decided to be a pain and moved the chair to be directly under the handle, to make it more difficult to open the doors. He then huffed and looked around the room again. What else could they do? He walked to the window opposite the door and peered outside. It was rather dark and he wasn't to sure just how far down the ground was or what was under the window. But if Victor could handle it, it was certainly something to consider. “Or you could just take the offer and do as Harry says...” he fell down into the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. But how to tell Victor. 

“Igor?” He heard the sleepy call from the next room. “Igor?” That one held a little more panic to it. “I'm in here Victor.” He said and quickly got up and leaned on the door frame to the bedroom. “Igor,” Victor said with a snort. “Stop thinking and come sleep with me. We can figure out what to do in the morning.” Igor sighed but nodded his head. He knew he would be no use to either of them in the state he was in at that moment. He stepped into the bed room and closed the door behind him, locking it before pulling another chair in front of it like he had done in the other room. “Taking precautions are we?” Though the voice was obviously almost asleep again, it brought a smile to Igor's lips to know that Victor was still... Victor. 

“With a father like yours, one can never be too cautious.” Igor laid back down next to him, wrapped him in his arms and buried his face into his neck and took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. To hell with his father, he would get the pair of them out of there. He would not allow Frankenstein to separate the two of them just because he disagreed with what they were doing. They would move back to the castle. Both were well enough now to attempt the long trek, and maybe they could even acquire a pair of the horses here. He sighed and buried himself deeper into the blankets. He just needed to close his eyes for a couple of hours, then he would work on an escape plan. He just... needed a little sleep. For a day that had started so well it sure had turned into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters, and the mistakes in writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that from this chapter on there will be some form of abuse until I give the all clear. Just as a heads up.

Igor awoke with a start and he sat straight up in bed as a nightmare still clung to his mind. His breathing was erratic and he had broken into a cold sweat. His heart raced as he looked around the room eyes scanning the shadows, looking for the hordes of people that had been trying to separate he and Victor from one another. They also looked for Frankenstein senior who had been laughing like a mad man behind the crowds. It had felt so real, his body still trembled from it. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he took a breath as he noted that the door was still closed with the chair in front of it. They were still alright, they were still in Victor's room. Nothing had been done yet... He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them as he tried to calm his still racing heart. He tensed a moment as he felt a hand on his back and he moved his head to look at the owner. Victor's worried face looked back at him and Igor relaxed a little with a sigh and hid his face again. 

“Igor? Igor what happened?” Victor pushed himself up in the bed and maneuvered himself closer. He reached his arms out and hesitantly made to pull Igor closer to him. Igor resisted at first but then leaned into Victor's embrace and buried his face into the crook of Victor's neck. “There we go. It's alright. It was just a nightmare.” 

“It felt so real Victor... I thought... I thought...” His breath hitched and he shut his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around Victor. 

“Shhhh, don't dwell on what ever it was now.” Victor said trying to comfort the small man. “What ever it was didn't happen.” 

The pair of them sat in silence for a good time, while Igor tried to calm his mind and heart. He focused on taking deeper and deeper breaths and letting each one out slower than the last. It had all just been a dream but it had been a horrific one to him. “They were going to kill you...” He finally managed. “and there was nothing I could do.” Igor said so softly that Victor almost missed it. 

“Who was going to kill me Igor?” He said as suspicion started to take root in his mind. Had his father told Igor the same thing that he'd told him? He would do that, and poor Igor was so easily manipulated when it came to emotions like that.

“Everyone? They were pulling you away to kill you, jeering and yelling at the pair of us. It... it was awful.” 

Victor pushed himself back from Igor enough to catch his face and make him look him in the eyes. “Now you listen here Igor.” He waited as Igor focused on his eyes before he carried on. “I have a feeling that father told you things that simply won't happen to us. No don't try to say otherwise, “ He brushed away a tear with his thumb that had fallen down Igor's cheek. “Nothing will happen because we will be careful and move far from this place.” 

“But Victor-” 

“Hush.” He said with a little more authority. “We will hear no more of this nightmare, or whatever my father told you. We've always known that he was a bit off his rocker.” He gave Igor a smirk. “Don't let his words eat way at you. We can do this.” 

Igor nodded his head and nestled back into Victor's arms wanting to blot out the outside world. Why couldn't they just stay like this and the world leave them in peace? Why couldn't his father just leave them alone? “We need to leave Victor.” He mumbled. “Your father... he told me I had to leave in the morning. Whether it was of my own accord or not.” 

There was a groan from the other. “Why didn't you tell me sooner Igor?” He pulled away from Igor and made his way off the bed. “The sun's already started to rise and I don't know when my father will get up.” He grabbed a bag and started to throw some clean clothes into it.

“We... we needed the sleep. And I wasn't sure what he'd done to you.” 

“Yes yes, fine now come on. He's done nothing that I can't simply walk off.” He threw a new shirt at Igor. “Put that on and-” He threw a coat over to the man. “I managed to get Emily to bring this back.” He watched as Igor's face lit up as he recognized the jacket that Victor had given him, freshly mended and cleaned. “Now in the other room is a bag of... things I know my father won't miss and we'll be able to sell for a fair amount of money.” 

Igor nodded his head and got up off the bed. He slipped out of the old shirt and into the new one, before shrugging the coat on. He then moved the chair out of the way and walked into the lounging room. Now... if he were Victor where would he hide a bag of valuables? He started to look under the chairs and table and didn't see it right off hand. “Victor,” he called out, “Where is it?”

“Honestly man. Under the table with the whiskey on it.” 

“Oh... of course.” Igor said and walked over to the lower table. He crouched down and saw the bulging bag and pulled it from it's hiding place. “Got it!” 

“Good, now there's another one in the back corner. A backpack of sorts, grab that one as well.” 

Igor looked in the corners and spotted the one that Victor was talking about. “Found it.” He sad and picked it up as well. He spared a peek inside the second bag and got a glimpse of various books. He smirked then closed it back up. It seemed that Victor was also going to miss the books from the library. 

“Perfect.” Victor limped out from the bed room with one bag full, and another that was near empty. “Let's try to make a stop by the kitchen while we're at it.” He said. He tossed a pair of boots at Igor along with socks and then sat down to put his own boots on. “Lucky for us the weather outside is now near perfect for traveling.” 

“I don't mean to be a downer here but won't your father be expecting us to do something like this?” 

“Possibly, but there's not much else we can do. And we have help on the inside.” Igor frowned at the other as he stood up, getting a feel for the new boots. “Igor sometimes you can be so, so slow. I'm speaking of Emily and her entourage of maids. I'd say the men were on our side too but they will never openly go against father. Can't say I blame them.” Victor then got up and with cane in hand walked to the door. He tapped the chair with his cane and nodded his head. “Come on, get this thing out of the way Igor.” Igor quickly obliged and moved the chair from in front of the door. Victor then opened the door that Igor would have sworn was locked. Victor smirked, “Emily.” Then he limped out of the room with Igor right on his heels. 

As they made their way down the dim hallway to the stairs Igor started to feel hope that this was actually going to work. Maybe Frankenstein was still asleep and actually figured he'd put the fear of God into both men enough to get them to do what he wanted. They made it down the stairs without a problem and slipped into the kitchens. Emily was in the kitchen with the cook and Martha. Though she seemed shock to see them, she quickly recovered and took the bag from Victor and started to throw breads, dried meats, apples, and cheeses into it. She also threw in water flasks, and slipped in something that made her wink at Igor. This only confused the man but thought nothing else of it as he had other things to worry about. 

“Alright now, Igor you run round to the stables and bring the two horses that Tom'll have ready for you. Master Frankenstein I would suggest waiting round the corner of the house. The faster you two can be on your way the better it will be for all of us.” 

Victor quickly gave Emily a hug, “Thank you.” He said before he headed outside. Igor inclined his head to Emily before he did likewise and skipped out the door. 

“Here watch these while I go get the horses. I'll be back as quick as I can.” Victor nodded his head and used a hand to shoo him off. Igor started running for the stables. He couldn't believe this was actually working. That they were only a handful of minutes from getting away from it all and heading back to their castle or where ever they wanted. He slid to a halt in front of the stables and called out for Tom. A man with messy short brown hair poked his head from round a stable and his eyes widened. “I wasn't expecting you for another few hours at least. Hold on, I'll get them ready as quick as I can.” And true to his word he started dashing around the stable getting one thing then the next. Prepping the horses for saddles and bridles. 

Though Igor knew it was probably the fastest any horseman had ever readied two horses before it felt like it had taken an eternity. He kept glancing back at the house his eyes searching for signs of trouble or of Victor. Of course he knew that it would be impossible to see Victor from here but it did not stop him from trying. “Here you are sir.” Igor jumped a little then looked at the two horses, they were beautiful, and looked ready to charge out of the gate. A big bay and a tall palomino. 

“Thank you.” He replied. He hopped up on the bay one, and grabbed the reigns of the second and trotted out of the stables and around the house. “Alright Victor we got our ride.” he said. He slid off his horse so he could help Victor up onto his and deal with the bags. 

“Very good. Saved me the trouble.” 

Igor's heart raced and he whipped around to see Frankenstein standing where Victor had been only minutes before. “Where is he!” He yelled. 

“Honestly you are stupid. Victor has been escorted back to his room. You should really be worrying about your own well being.” Igor shouted and charged at Frankenstein but he had been expecting something like that to happen and his own cane came out of no where and he soundly whopped Igor across the temple, causing the man to stagger back a hand rushing to his head. “Did you think I would not expect something like this to happen?” He hit Igor in the ribs, making the man double over at the pain. “Did you think you were actually going to get away? Take my son from me?” He yelled and hit the inside of Igor's knee with enough force to make him fall to the ground. “Bind him.” He spat to the two men who emerged from the house, having just gotten Victor back in his room. He pointed his cane to rope which he had already prepped for such a moment. 

“Sir?” 

“Do not question me. I do this for both their sakes. Neigh for their very souls.” Igor tried to get back up but received another forceful hit from the cane on his back, pulling a cry from his throat. The two men winced at the sound it made and looked to one another. This wasn't right... it couldn't be right. “I said.” Frankenstein turned on them his eyes cold and hateful. “Bind him. Do not make me repeat myself.” 

They looked to one another and nodded their heads as they came to agreement silently. “No sir.” The taller said. “This... this is wrong. Send him on his way and we will support you but what ever this is, what ever you are intending we can not support with a clean conscious.”

Frankenstein glared at the two of them. “You would risk your jobs for a man you hardly know?” They nodded their heads. “Very well. I will deal with the pair of you later. Leave.” They inclined their heads, deciding that he could do nothing awful without them. Igor again tried to get up at that point and was able to make it to his feet to face Frankenstein.

“Why do you insist? The entire household is against you. Just get over yourself and let us leave in peace.” 

“It will be a cold day in hell before I allow my son to leave with the likes of you again. I should have done this ages ago, it was only because of the soft spot I have for Victor that I did not. The hope that he was going to marry Elizabeth. Then you had to come back into his life. No Igor. I cannot allow you two to leave together.” It happened so fast that Igor never saw it coming. Frankenstein lifted his cane and hit Igor across the head so hard that the man twisted in the air as he fell to the ground, his head swimming before he blacked out. Frankenstein quickly gathered the ropes and with much effort bound him and got him swung across the back of the bay. Then he pulled himself up in the saddle and took off down the road with the unconscious Igor. 

The yelp that had come from Igor made the other two men rush for the door, crying out the name of the man but they were too late and only say Frankenstein take off down the path. “Get after him!” The taller one yelled to the shorter. “Do not let him know you follow, but see where he is heading, and we shall tell Master Victor!” The shorter one nodded and hopped up in the saddle and took off after Frankenstein. 

Victor banged against the door with all of his might, trying to break it down, but it was sturdier than it looked and his leg was complaining more and more with every attempt he made. Panicking now would not help either of them. He looked around the room trying to find anything he thought might help him pick the lock. When nothing jumped out at him he sighed and walked to the windows. He was only on the second story... maybe he could try the whole trying the bed sheets together and climbing out the window. He looked down, and tried to decide which window would be better. The one over a rose bush or the one over a water feature... Water feature.

As quickly as he could he limped to the bedroom and started yanking the sheets off the bed and firmly tying them together. Luckily with all the stitching he'd done with the creatures he'd created this was almost a walk in the park. Before he'd gotten to the third sheet though he heard his door unlocking and he quickly hid the evidence of his attempt at escaping and hobbled into the other room. It was only a maid, but the door was open. “Where has he taken him?” He asked as he stepped into the room and tried to casually walk towards the door. 

“I do not know sir. Edward has gone after him but he has not yet returned with where he thinks they're headed.” She said quickly. “Emily is waiting for you downstairs.” 

Victor's eyes grew large and he cut his eyes to the door. He grabbed his cane and as quick as he could hobbled out the door and to the stairs. He slid down the banister of the stairs and skidded to a halt on the bottom floor. He looked to either side then made his way to the kitchen, where Emily was waiting. She quickly gave him a hug of reassurance then stepped back. “Edward has started ahead of you, but I've already sent Martha to tell Tom to ready another horse. All we know right now is that he went out the gate and took the left fork in the road. That's all James was able to see of Edward. You can either wait here for Edward to return or go chasing after him and hope for the best.” 

“I like my odds chasing after him. Thank you Emily.” He said. He gave her a chaste kiss on the head before he made his way back outside where he had been waiting for Igor when his father and the two men had forced him back inside the house. When James came into sight, anger took over his senses and he marched right up to the man and decked him in the jaw. “That's for dragging me back into the house!” Victor yelled. James did nothing to retaliate to the Frankenstein anger, only bowing his head after the punch. Victor huffed and glared at him a moment, anger raging around in his head, but he had precious little time and it was not well spent on being upset with the man that was now trying to help him. He gave him a light pat on the shoulder, “but thank you for helping me eventually.” 

James nodded his head and motioned to the horse that Tom held the reigns to. Victor stepped up to the horse and carefully attempted to pull himself into the saddle. His leg protested greatly and he cried out at the sharp pain that ran up it. “Shit.” he said, scrunching his eyes closed as he waited for the pain to dissipate. He took another breath and tried again only to get the same result. He cursed again and tried to stretch his leg out the other way. He wasn't sure what his father had done to it but he wondered if he'd ever walk the same again. He jumped as a hand tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Come on Master Victor let's get you on this horse.” 

Victor looked over to see Tom offering his hand to help him up on the horse. He cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Thank you.” He said in that deeper voice he always used when addressing those he was not comfortable with. With the help of the stable hand he got on the horse in no time. Tom looked up at the horse and patted it on the neck. Victor offered his thanks once again and took off down the road. He would not fail Igor, and he would not let his father win. He was going to figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters, and the mistakes in writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted non-con sex scene in this chapter. If you do not want to read that please skip from
> 
> "Igor flinched as the man entered the cart..."
> 
> to 
> 
> "Victor though wasted no time in slipping out from..."
> 
> both are the beginning of para's.
> 
>  
> 
> If you would rather simply skip this chapter I will provide 'crucial' information in the end notes

Igor had tugged enough at his bonds that the skin around the ropes had turned a flaming red color and in some places blood threatened to bubble out from under the flesh. “Now Igor you're really making a fuss out of nothing. I'm simply taking you home. Is that not what everyone wants? To go home?” 

Igor cursed behind the gag and tugged more fiercely at the ropes. “Do be quiet. Nothing you do is going to change what's to come.” Igor tried to plead with the man but knew that nothing he attempted to say would be understood, and even if they had he knew this man had made up his mind. If he could just get his hands free he could get off the horse. Maybe if he tugged enough they would bleed, which would make them slippery. Then maybe just maybe he could break free of them. “I know you won't believe this, but I'm doing this for both of your sakes. If I had left you two together who knows what would have happened. You could have done a sin so grave that no sum of money would ever repair the name Frankenstein.” He sighed as he guided the horse around the dip in the road. “Maybe if you two had done this while he was married and so could claim that there was nothing going on then it would have been more acceptable but with no wives to lay claim to either of you.” He clicked his tongue. “This is simply what must be done.” 

Igor grunted something at Frankenstein, a look of disbelief on his face, but Frankenstein paid him no heed. Igor tried to pay attention to what he could see when he lifted his head, but he was fairly certain he'd missed a turn somewhere. They had traveled to a part he did not recognize. He did not know how far they went or how long they'd been traveling. He started to wonder exactly where he was being taken. Maybe it wasn't the place he thought it was. Surely Barnaby would not have left London... unless of course they had to leave for a time. That had happened before while he worked there. They had to tour the country for a while. He had never been told why of course. He heard Frankenstein sigh and he looked up trying to see what the other had seen. “Thank heavens. I'm about to be done with this whole business.” He attempted to look back at Igor, though it did not work too well. “You know if I hadn't found you two as I did I was going to let the pair of you stay on at the estate. Such a pity.” 

Frankenstein slowed the horse to a stop then swung out of the saddle. He left Igor on the horse while he stepped away. The younger man tried to see what was going on, but he had been faced so all he saw was the road they had traveled on. He renewed his attempts to free himself, wiggling every which way in an attempt to fall off the horse. He would take anything at that point. But all movement ceased as he felt two hands grab him gruffly around the waist, and was hoisted up and over this new mans shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He protested the treatment, getting a chuckle out of the rather muscular man who now held him on his shoulder. 

They were in the back of the circus where outsiders typically weren't allowed unless they were making a business proposition. Igor of course hadn't gone near a circus since he'd escaped all those years ago and now being around the sights and smells again caused his heart to race and his hands to shake. He wanted to be home, he wanted Victor to come find him. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was. “Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Is that really him?” 

Igor's eyes widened as he was placed in the middle of three men. One was Frankenstein senior, one was the man who had carried him, a weight lifter in leopard print, and the other was no other than ring master Barnaby... His ring master. He attempted to become as small as possible at the sight of the man and tried to back away shaking his head vigorously. The man smiled a cruel smile and quickly grabbed Igor's bound hands and yanked him towards him. “If it isn't the hunchback come back home after all these years. But look at yeh, all grown up it looks like. No wonder the police never found him.” He snorted. “But that face... I could never forget that face.” He tossed him to the ground and placed a foot on his hands to keep him in place. “How much for the brat?” 

“All I ask is that you keep him from the public eye until you leave this part of the country. My son is rather... infatuated with the creature and I fear he may try to break him free again. I simply cannot have the two of them together.” 

“Sold.” The ring master stuck his hand out and Frankenstein gently shook it before wiping his hand on his coat. “Alright, take this one tah the far cart and make sure he won't go no where Understood?” The giant man nodded his head and hoisted Igor up into the air once again. Igor squirmed and begged Frankenstein not to do this, that he'd do anything just not to leave him here. Tears brimmed at his eyes as he looked at the older man but he saw no pity in the others eyes, saw no hope of freedom to ever come from him and soon enough the pair of men were out of sight as the strong man walked around the side of the tent. 

“Don't worry little hunchless man I'm sure we'll have a place figured out in the show for you by the time we change towns.” he said with a laugh. He started to whistle as he walked towards the farthest cart from the tent. It was not a cage like the last one they had held in had been, but rather an actual train cart, boarded on all sides. The strong man opened the door and set Igor down in the center of the cart. “Do you know how much trouble you caused our little circus hunchback?” The man said closing the door behind him. Igor vigorously shook his head and tried to back away from the man. “I don't think the boss has ever been so angry or upset in his life. And do you know who he took all that rage out on?” Again Igor shook his head, which earned him a quick slap to the face. “The rest of us!” He yelled. 

Igor curled in on himself trying to cover his head as blow after blow was brought down on his small frame. He cried out around his gag and screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could. The sting of the previous beating given to him by Frankenstein now resurfaced as the strong man added to what had been done. “Do you know how much a pain you were to the rest of us when you were gone? We had to scramble to find another idiot to take your place!” He was suddenly picked up off the floor and found himself at eye level with the other man. He wildly kicked out with his legs trying to get back on the ground but this only made the giant of a man laugh and pin him against a wall. “The first one didn't last very long. Turns out it takes a special kind of stupid to take on your job.” The man pressed his arm against Igor's throat and watched as his eyes grew larger as his breath became almost impossible to take in. His hands started to frantically hit at the others arms, his legs trying to push him back. But the big brute of a man was unmovable. Right as Igor thought he was going to pass out the strong man moved his arm and threw him to the ground where he took in as big a breath as he could around the gag. He coughed for several minutes while the strong man just watched and laughed his head off. 

The giant man decided he had better get back to the boss by then and started to whistle the circuses main theme as he pulled out a chain connected to the floor of the cart. Igor was visibly shaking by this point and just kept shaking his head in a vain hope that someone would pity him and help him. But he knew this man had no kindness in his heart and with a click of the lock he was once again property of the circus. 

Victor had run into Edward on the road and the man had told him everything that he had figured out, and told him he thought Frankenstein was taking Igor to a circus that had come into town before the winter had settled in. Frankenstein had visited the place several times while it had been here, and Edward had gone with him on several occasions. Edward had told him how to get there from where they were, and Victor had taken off down the road. Circus... Anger was the first emotion that filled his mind. What ever the reason for his father taking Igor to a Circus could not be a good one and it angered him to no end that he would ever consider taking Igor there. He looked up to the sky and saw the sun was still low in sky, though it had broken over the horizon. 

Finally he could hear the sounds of the circus, and he slowed his horse down and continued on until he could see the tent through the trees. Victor hopped off the horse just on the outer edge of the circus and tied it off to one of the trees. He scanned the area in search of his father but saw nothing right off hand. He quickly started forward all thoughts of his leg pushed to one side. As he neared the tent though he realized that this was the same circus that he'd met Igor at and the thought he would be recognized passed his mind. He glanced around in search of anything to place on his head. He saw a hat placed on a barrel, presumably being owned by the man juggling knives at the moment. He nonchalantly walked up to the hat, snatched it off and slipped it on his head as he walked away. He scanned the area for Igor or his father, assuming the one would lead to the other. 

All around him were sights and smells that he had always thought enjoyable, before he met Igor at the circus. He knew that circuses all had their dark side but he had always been willing to overlook that part for the enjoyment of it all. Even now he was split in two, part of him remembering the enjoyment he'd felt as a young boy the other remembering how they had treated Igor. He thought no more of the subject though as he spotted his father off to one side talking to another man. Presumably the owner of the circus. He ducked behind a cart and silently made his way closer to the pair of men. 

“I do thank you sir for bringing home our lost man. We have missed him ever so much.” 

“I'm sure.” 

“If you ever find yourself... happening upon others of our family we would be grateful if your brought them home. Or if you ever find yourself with unwanted guests.” 

“I assure you this will be the only time I come here for this sort of thing. Unless of course you manage to lose your family again and he shows up on my front doorstep.” 

“Of course sir, of course.” The ring leader said with a bow of his head. “What ever you say sire.” 

His father sniffed and fell quiet as another man walked up to the group. “I made sure he was well taken care of sir.” The strong man said to the circus master Barnaby. 

The head man nodded his head. “Good, good. I'll go and visit him after the practice. Speaking of which. Can I interest you in a free show sir?” 

“As entertaining as that would be,” His father said dully, “I must head home and check on my son. Make sure he isn't getting into any trouble.” 

“Ah I understand sir. Son's can be so troublesome.” 

“You have no idea. Good morning.” He touched the brim of his hat in goodbye then started for his horse. Victor watched as the figures disappear inside the tent before he headed for the back of the tent, keeping to the shadows as he did so. His father had practically sold Igor back to the circus? And not just any circus the very same one he had taken him from all those years ago... It made his gut flip just thinking that his father was capable of such a monstrosity. It just strengthened his resolve to find him once again. The entire cast was busy with the practice that was going on, and his father was headed for the house. There would be no better time than now to find him. 

He first looked in all the cages by the animals remembering the first time they'd locked him away, but that search was fruitless. He then started to look into the various train cars that the cast stayed in, which took a lot more time than he would have suspected but he was not there either. He knew the circus was coming to an end and he was running out of time that he would have free reign of the backstage area. Maybe... maybe he should wait for the ring master to go to him? He knew where Igor was and then he could just shadow him to the hiding place. As long as he kept his head down and stayed out of the way of everyone he might be able to pull it off. A burst of yelling and laughing from the tent answered his question for him and he ducked under the nearest cart and waited to get eyes on the ring master. 

It did not take long for Barnaby's hateful form to come lumbering out of the tent and his disgusting voice could be heard giving various orders. Victor watched his every movement from the safety of under the cart then started to literally crawl after the man, ignoring his leg as it protested the abuse. He followed as the circus master past cart after cart, and Victor wondered if they had tied Igor up outside to a tree or something, when they came up to the very last cart. That was it, that had to be the place. The ring leader opened the door and entered closing it behind him. 

Victor looked all around him before he got up and limped over to the door and attempted to open it carefully. Only it wouldn't budge. He tried again with the lock on the door but it would not open. He cursed as he realized the man had locked it from the inside with something other than a normal lock, and he quickly ducked under the cart as the door swung open and the man poked his head outside. After a few moments Barnaby shrugged and closed it again, locking it once more. Victor cursed as he realized that he was going to have to wait for him to leave before he'd get a chance to get inside the cart. He just hoped that Igor would stay sane for however long that would be. 

Igor flinched as the man entered the cart and he moved as far away as he could from the man before the chain restricted him from going any further. He shook his head as the man smirked and walked towards him. Igor kicked out at him with his bound legs and got a good hit to the others gut, but that only made the man mad and worsened his situation. “Boy,” He seethed and wrestled him down till he had him pinned against the floor. “I own you boy, and the sooner you accept that you've come home once and for all the better off your life will be. Do you understand me?” 

Igor shook his head, his eyes glaring at the man as he tried to wiggle free from the older man. In his frantic movements the Circus master caught sight of his neck and he quickly stopped his head from thrashing, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking his head to one side. Igor cried out at the sudden motion and stilled. “What do we have here?” He said looking at the bite marks that Victor had left on Igor's neck. Igor visibly gulped as he realized what the ring master was talking about. “Is that why the dad gave you up boy? Did you reach too high?” He gave out a cruel laugh. “Oh this is rich. I didn't know that you favored the men folk!” He leaned in close to Igor's ear and rasped, “Why didn't you just say so.” He caught Igor's earlobe in his mouth and give it a quick bite, causing the younger man to cry out and try again to wiggle out from under him. 

“Oh what's this? Am I not good enough for you boy?” He landed a punch into Igor's gut getting him to stop moving for a moment. “Have you been with the higher classes now that you think us lower people aren't worthy of your sorry arse?” Igor vigorously shook his head. “You know I think you need to be reminded of your place!” Igor started squirming again, tears now brimming at his eyes. He shook his head over and over again and tried to plead with the man around his gag. 

“Shh, shhhhh.” he hushed putting a finger to his gagged mouth. “Don't worry, I'll be good to you.” he chuckled darkly and pulled the gag from Igor's mouth. 

“Master Barnaby please-” Barnaby shut him up with a bruising kiss to his lips. Igor tried to pull away but Barnaby snaked a hand around and forced his head to stay put. The ring master bit down on Igor's lip hard enough to draw blood, making Igor cry out. “Is this what it felt like?” He said with another chuckle. Igor took the moment to bash his head into the ring master's. This made the man curse and get off Igor, who took the opportunity to back away from the other and use his teeth to bite at the knot that held his wrists together. 

“Oh you're going to regret that boy!” Igor rolled out of the way as the ring master lunged for him and he lashed out with his feet again. This brought on another bout of colorful language from the Barnaby. Igor again pulled at the knot with his teeth and felt it budge, but it wasn't budging fast enough and Barnaby grabbed the chain and yanked Igor back to him, making the younger man cough at the sudden tug of the chain. “You're going to regret that!” He forced Igor on to his back and kept the chain short so Igor could not squirm away. “Is this how the other bloke did it? Do you like taking it back here boy?” 

Igor bucked and wiggled trying to get the older man off of him, but it didn't seem to mater what he did the older man would not budge. Tears were streaming down his face now as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen, and that no one would come to his rescue this time. He stilled as he felt the ring master run his hand down the spine of his back, before he hooked his thumb in the waist of his pants. “Please Master Barnaby, please don't do this. I don't do this!” He voice was panicked as he tried to talk the man out of it. 

“Oh please, I know you're simply itching for me to release you, aren't yah?” He chuckled again and started to pull the waist band down, causing a new bout of squirming to erupt from Igor as a last attempt to stop what was happening kicked in. “Stop this now!” He brought a fist to the temple of Igor, successfully stunning the man. “Now there we go. Stupid man doesn't even know what's good for him.” Once again the thumb slipped under the waistband and stated to tug it down and Igor was completely immobile to do anything to stop it, the only blessing was that he may not remember anything later. His eyes fluttered shut as the darkness threatened to take over his vision, when there was a banging on the door and it almost made him choke on a sob at the relief of a distraction. Maybe what ever it was would keep the ring master preoccupied until he had completely lost interest in him. 

“Oh this had better be good!” The ring master yelled as he threw open the door. Outside was the strongman, a little out of breath. “What?” 

“The Old man who brought the freak back has returned, he is demanding to see you immediately sir.” 

The ring master's face took on a sour disposition and he snorted in annoyance. “Fine I'll go see him.” He looked back at Igor who was exactly as he had left him. All he needed to do was slip the breeches down and he would be ready for the taking... But he wanted to take his time, he didn't want to be rushed. “Just stay right like that hunchback. I'll be back before you know it.” He stepped out of the cart slipping the lock back into place before he followed the strong man to the front of the circus. Igor shuttered and pulled his knees up to his chest taking a moment to calm his racing heart. He needed to get out of there... he just had to get his hands free. He started tugging at the knot once again, determined to free his hands. 

Victor though wasted no time in slipping out from under the cart and opening the door. Anger had boiled through his veins as he heard Igor cry out above him. He had been about to bang on the door himself when he had seen the strong man walk towards the cart. It had taken the man forever to get there, but judging by the way Igor still had all his clothes on he was fairly certain nothing had actually happened. He found it hard to accept though that anyone would do that to Igor. “Igor.” He whispered and quickly stepped into the cart careful not to let the door completely close on them. 

Igor's head jumped at the sound of Victor's voice and he turned his head around to look at where it was coming from. “Igor it's alright I'm here.” Victor was quickly at his side and dealing with the ropes that bound his friend. “Victor.” Igor breathed hardly daring to believe that he was actually there in the flesh. As soon as Igor was free from the ropes he threw his arms around Victor and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He couldn't say anything, and his body trembled so hard that Victor worried he might shake himself apart. Never had Igor been so frightened in his entire life. Just thinking about what almost happened had him tightening his grasp on Victor. 

“Igor-” Then man nodded his head indicating he'd heard Victor. “Igor we need to leave.” Igor took a quick breath and shook his head. “You want to stay here?” Another shake of the head. “Then you're going to have to let go and let me figure out how to take that chain off you.” Igor took a deep breath in then quickly let go of Victor and lifted his head up so Victor could get a better view of the chain that was fastened around his neck. Victor looked at the lock and was amazed by exactly how simple the thing was. It was nothing like what they had used on Igor at the cage. Instead as long as you had use of your hands and could see it, it was a rather simple thing to get out of. In no time at all it had clattered to the floor and Igor was glued to Victor once more. He allowed the man a few seconds to confirm that this was actually happening then he cleared his throat. “We have to get moving Igor. We are not out of the woods just yet.” 

Igor took a shaky breath in then nodded his head and let go of Victor. He had to be brave a little longer. It was time for them to make their escape. Though he did take hold of Victor's hand. Normally Victor would have been apposed to this but at the present time he figured it was the least he could do for the man next to him. So in that fashion the two of them left the cart closing and locking the door behind them. “It'll buy us a little more time.” Victor explained before he started heading towards the woods, Igor almost glued to his side. 

“We should be able to lose anyone who manages to follow us in the trees and as long as we loop around the outskirts of the circus my horse is tied to a tree just outside the circus boundary.” Igor nodded his head and continued to follow Victor on their escape. It was nothing like the first time, and he was thankful in a way. He wasn't sure he would be able to run like he had the last time if it came down to it for this escape. It did not take long for the alarm to go up in the circus behind them, and soon enough the entire area was alive and buzzing with people looking for the escaped family member. “You Igor are a very popular man.” Victor said trying to make the other laugh. It just got a snort from the shorter man and his fingers tightening on Victor's hand. “Don't worry we'll be at the horse any minute now.” Igor nodded his head again. 

As they came to the edge of the forest Victor cursed and quickly pulled Igor behind him. “What are you doing here father!” 

“I could ask you the same thing Victor. Imagine my surprise as I saw one of my horses on the outskirts of the circus. What was it doing all the way out here? I wondered. Surely my son would have said something if he wanted to see the circus.” 

“You sicken me. I can not believe I am related to a man who would sell someone back into a life style such as this.” 

“Oh get off your high horse Victor. I did this-” 

“For your family name and nothing more!” Victor hissed, spit coming from his mouth. “Do not try to twist this to make you feel better father. You did not do this to try and save our lives or our souls. You just wanted to make sure that nothing else would drag the family name through the dirt and you were willing to do near anything to see that through.”

Frankenstein senior frowned and sighed. “Very well. Let's say you escape from here. You know I won't allow the pair of you in the Estate, so where will you go? The castle again? I do believe the towns people will chase you away with torches and pitchforks were you to show your face there again. So will you return to London? Quite an expensive place that city, I don't think between the pair of you, you'd be able to afford a room in the slums. So we're now to living in the wild, or hoping some poor human takes pity on the pair of you and takes you into their home. Only to send the police after you once they learn you two bed each other.” 

Victor opened his mouth to retort but Frankenstein just kept on talking, inching his way closer to his son and Igor. “So is that what you want your life to become Victor? You'll be dead before the next frost. And if Igor doesn't die with you he'll end up back here or somewhere worse. Is that what you want boy? To die in the dirt like a common thief? Would you disgrace yourself for a good time in bed?” Victor glared at his father and took another breath to say something back to him but caught the movement of the man's arm lash out to grab him and he just managed to push him and Igor backwards and out of reach. 

They tumbled to the ground and Victor quickly picked himself up off the ground then grabbed Igor's arm and yanked him up with him. The flight button had been switched on for Igor and he was quick to get up with Victor and the pair of them started to dart away. “We need to get to the horse!” Victor yelled to his friend. Igor nodded his head, though he really only focused on staying right on Victor's heals. They could do this, they could escape from here. 

“Igor!” He heard the old man yell from behind him. “Igor don't do this to my son! He can still have a life ahead of him, if you'll only give him up!” There was a sound of desperation to the voice as it cried out to him. “Just leave my son alone and I may still fix his life. Get him a respectable job!” 

“Don't listen to him Igor. He'll say anything to get us to stop.” 

But the words had already sunk into Igor's brain. What if he was being selfish doing this to Victor? What if on this one count Frankenstein was right? “But what if he's telling the truth Victor.” He collided with Victor as the other stopped suddenly and turned on him. 

“I know I did not just hear those words come out of your mouth.” He spat. He grabbed Igor by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Is that what you want Igor? Tell me now if I am doing all this for nothing.” His eyes were wild as if they had caught the ray's of the sun in them, and the way he spoke made Igor think this was something Victor had been worried about a lot longer than just the last five minutes. 

“No! No of course not Victor!” He hastily said, wincing slightly as the fingers dug into his shoulders. “I just don't want you to-” 

“To what? To what Igor!” 

“Victor please I was only thinking of your life!”

“My life? My life Igor...” He ran his tongue along his lips as he tried to organize his thoughts quickly. “I had decided my life was to die in the wilderness! My life- Igor don't you understand?” he let go of Igor's shoulders and brought his hands to his mouth dragging them over his lips, hurt plain in his eyes, desperation on his face. “My life was to have ended months ago.” He flung a hand out to the side, sweeping it across the land. “The only reason I am here is because of you. You Igor.” He reached out for Igor but then refrained from actually grabbing him instead clutching them into fists and bringing them back to his side. “When you came and saved me, you dim man, my life changed to be with you. Can't you see that? Can't you understand that?” 

While Victor had been talking frantically to Igor his father had taken great strides to be almost on top of them. The two men hastily broke away as Frankenstein made a grab for Victor. “Victor stop this childish act now and go home.”

“I'm the childish one?” He asked, the desperation still clinging to his voice. “You are the one who has gone above and beyond childish. Look around you! This is what you have lowered yourself to do. And for what? To get the son you hate home?” He half laughed and shook his head. “No, you are the childish one here father.” 

“Insolent-” But the man said no more as he was shoved into the ground by Igor who had thrown himself at his legs. He cursed as he tried to get the smaller man off but was unable to do more than land a few blows on his back. It stung to be sure but it was not enough to stop Igor. He quickly jumped away from Frankenstein and made a dash for Victor, grabbing his arm as he passed by, this time dragging him behind. 

“Do not think that our conversation is over with Igor.” 

“Yes yes, alright. After we get out of here.” He scanned the area around them searching for the horse. “Where did you leave it?” 

“It could be anywhere with Father having found it!” Victor spat.

Igor cursed. The yells and screams from the circus were getting louder and louder, Frankenstein senior was only yards behind them, and their only means of a quick escape was no where to be seen. Igor had trouble imagining things getting any worse. Of course like life always enjoyed proving him wrong, a screech was heard above all the others. It shook him to the core and made both men falter in their steps. “No.” Igor breathed. Another screech echoed through the sky, seeming to shake the air itself. 

“How?” Victor added, as on the horizon appeared their monster; still looking for its creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters later on, and the mistakes in writing.
> 
> Over view of the chapter for those who skipped:  
> Frankenstein senior gave Igor back to Barnaby's circus. Victor makes it to the circus having found out from Edward where his father had gone. Barnaby attempts to have sexual relations with Igor but is stopped at the last minute by someone needing to talk with him. Victor then goes in and frees Igor and they start their attempt at an escape. They are stopped by Frankenstein senior, though they are able to shake him off after Igor questions whether they're doing the right thing. Then when things can't seem to get any worse the creature makes his return.


	10. Chapter 10

“Does that thing ever give up?” Igor asked as the two men headed for the circus. 

“It would appear that it does not.” 

“How in the world did it even know we were here? Did you give it the nose of a bloodhound or something?” 

“Please, why would I do that?” 

Igor decided not to answer him. Screams came from the circus and a few of the cast members were running away from the tent as fast as they could. As they passed by they screamed of a demon breaking free of hell and being released on earth, that it was the end of times, and those who had a slightly firmer grasp on reality screamed of a monster tearing everything apart. The two men looked at each other and hurried their steps. “How are we going to stop it?” 

“I don't know!” 

“Victor!”

“Give me a moment! Just give me a moment!” They skidded to a halt a few yards away from big tent and watched as the remaining circus people seemed to be running in circles. They heard their creation yell towards the back of the tent but neither of them were eager to reunite with him just yet. “We could just let him destroy everything here. If we're being honest it would be no great loss.” 

“There are innocent people here Victor, not just the people we wish were dead.” 

Victor groaned but nodded his head. “Maybe... maybe we could run it off again? Cast it back into the wilderness?”

“Great! How?” 

“Still figuring that one out.” Victor said. He started for the back of the tent when his leg finally would be ignored no longer. Victor yelped in pain and fell to one knee as he clutched at his leg. “Shit, not right now!” He clenched his jaw shut and screwed his eyes closed. 

“Victor!” Igor fell down next to him and placed a hand on his back. “What do I need to do.” He said not bothering wasting time asking anything else. 

Victor took a shaky breath and let it out slowly as the muscles in his leg started to twitch. “I... I don't know Igor... I-I haven't properly looked at it since father ground his foot into it.” His head shot back and his breathing quickened as a pulsing sensation went down his calf. 

Igor cursed under his breath and pushed Victor back on his rump. “Sit still, and stretch out your leg.” 

“Igor-” 

“The leg Victor.” 

“Igor we don't have the-” 

“We're going to have to make the time.” He hissed. “For if you can't walk we'll have no time once the creature finds us. Now give me your damn leg.” 

Victor's eyebrow shot up but he finally did as he was told and stretched out as best he could the leg that was hurt. Igor took it tenderly in his hands and worked the pants leg up to reveal the wound underneath. The bite marks had all but healed on the outside, but underneath the flesh it was apparent that not all was well. This had Igor frowning, the last he had checked it almost looked back to normal. Now though the leg made him want to blanch. It was several shades of purple, green and black with a splotch of yellow in what could be described as the center of the bruise. “Victor you shouldn't have been walking on this at all, let alone run on it and what ever else you've been doing!”

“What a lovely way to say thank you.” Victor spat back at his friend. 

Igor glared up at Victor but held his tongue, knowing that he was right after all. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to rip the bottom part off. “Sorry about the shirt.” He said as he ripped a second strip from the shirt. 

“I think I will be able to find it in my heart to forgive you.” 

Igor snorted and then worked on wrapping the leg as tight as he could. Victor grimaced and bit down on his lip as he tried to keep his yelps in. “Now this is by no means the final product. We need to get you somewhere we can let you rest that leg, elevated and with cool water near by. If only we still had snow on the ground.” 

“I could never see snow again and it would be too soon Igor.” Victor said with a snort. 

“True that.” Igor nodded then both men snapped their heads to the side as they heard Barnaby's voice over the terrified screams and howls. 

“All together now men! We can do this! Push him back, push him back, push him back! Don't you dare run now!” There were other screams and yells as the men tried to bolster their courage and do what the ring master was yelling at them. Victor motioned for Igor to help him up and with Victor leaning heavily on Igor once again for balance the pair made their way to the people. 

“Igor, swear to me you won't leave me like last time to lead him away.” Igor nodded his head. “Swear it Igor!” 

“Yes Victor, I swear I won't leave you to draw the monster off!” Satisfied Victor looked back at the scene playing out in front of them. The circus people had gathered various sharp objects and had managed to make a semi circle around the monster. The ring leader stood behind the semi circle, shouting out orders. Victor looked at Igor who had paled seeing the man again, but he took a deep breath and looked at Victor and nodded his head. They couldn't let the innocents die because the corrupt ruled them. The pair of them started forward when one of the men in the line finally could not hold it in any longer and bolted away from the monster, and that started the entire line dissolving until only those truly loyal to the ring master were left. 

Victor rolled his eyes and groaned. The line had actually been doing pretty well, but now that they had bolted the creature got a new burst of energy and was charging at those who had stayed. Victor and Igor rushed out into view of their creation and Victor waved a hand in the air, the other still holding onto Igor. “Hey!” The monster paused and looked towards the new voice and recognition passed over his face. 

“Father.” It groaned. 

“That's, that's right. I am your father and I am very upset with you. This, this is not okay.” 

The creature looked confused for a moment then a wicked smile crept over it's face. “But what else is something like me supposed to do? You made sure that I was the only one.” His speech was labored and slow. Each word taking time to form in his mind before it could come out of his mouth. 

“You know it was impossible to do what you asked!” Victor spat. 

“Then you know I cannot stop.” It replied and charged towards Victor. 

“Victor!” Igor yelled and quickly pulled them out of the way of the charging creature. He raced past them only missing the pair by inches. “You know I could really wish he'd just listen to reason and back down.” 

“With creators like us? He never stood a chance.” 

Igor groaned and pulled Victor along side him as they moved as quickly as they could way from the creature. “We need to keep its attention on us... but not die.” 

“Yes, but- Igor stop!” Victor said as he looked behind them. The creature did not turn to them again instead looking at the retreating people and chuckling under his breath as he started to chase after them instead of going for his creators. “He doesn't seem interested in us right now.” 

“That doesn't make sense. You're his father figure. Everything he's done is because he wants your attention. Your acceptance...” 

“And what better way to have my attention then to kill the people I seem to be trying to save? He tried the... nice way in his eyes. He killed my fiance so he could run away with me into the snow. So I could know the pain he felt... Now he finds me here with these people and assumes that killing them is now the only way to get my attention.” The way his mind was working through this made Victor realize that if the creature figured out how important Igor was to him... He would do everything in his power to kill him too. “Igor do not leave my side.” 

“Where would I go Victor?” Igor asked incredulously. 

“You've left me before.” 

“Yes but now I've promised not to do that. And besides that, if I left you'd be stuck here trying to limp around to... to something like a horse!” Igor's eyes scanned the area and found what he was looking for. “There! The circus horses! They'll be perfect for right now.” He started to drag Victor with him but their progress was slow and was tiring both men out faster than either could afford. He chewed his lower lip. 

“Igor... Igor no.” 

“But-” 

“No! Stop thinking about what ever you have planned!” 

Igor looked at Victor, then looked to the stables yards away from them, then looked back at Victor. “I'll be back before you can blink Victor.” he hastily removed himself from Victor's grasp and set him down on the ground. Victor made a swipe at Igor but he was ready for it and jumped out of the way, before he bolted the rest of the way for the horses. 

Victor cursed at Igor's retreating form. “You better make it back here Igor or I swear I'll bring you back just to kill you myself.” He said under his breath as his eyes kept locked on the train cart that Igor had disappeared into. Sounds came from all around him it seemed. The cast and crew of the circus had dispersed all over the grounds and their cries pierced the air. “Come on Igor... come on!” He wanted nothing more than to get up and run after the man but his leg was done. It had gone above and beyond what it should have had to endure. When he'd seen it with Igor it looked like every color of the rainbow was on it. He let out a happy gasp as he saw Igor coming with a horse. A beautiful black creature with a mane that was so long it brushed the knee joint as it moved. 

“Tada!” Igor said as he slipped off the horse. There was no saddle only the bridle and a blanket on the back. “Come on let's get you up. Once I got over there I figured between the pair of us we might be able to stay on a horse.” He helped Victor up off the ground then helped get his legs over the horses back, before he clambered on behind him, wrapping his arms around Victor's waist. “Alright let's go find him.” 

Victor nodded his head and clicked his tongue and got the horse moving in the direction of the screams. The scene they entered was a gruesome one that made their guts squirm. It was as if the creature's mind had finally snapped. It had either had too much time on it's own or not enough... “What have I done...” Victor breathed.

“Nothing Victor. He ceased being your responsibility when he left your protection.” 

“But we still created it Igor... If it weren't for us he wouldn't be rampaging about now, killing as he pleases!” 

“You're right! Instead we'd be back with your dad trying to find a horse to run away on.” 

Victor had no response to that and indeed didn't have time to respond. They came around the side of the tent and came face to face with their creation. “Father.” It spat and made a grab for the horses reins. The horse was too skittish for it though and as soon as it came round it reared back and flailed it's front hooves at the thing in front of it. The two men managed to stay on the horse by some miracle and Victor got the horse under control and got a few paces away from the creature. 

“Stop this right now!” Victor yelled. 

“I thought we were going to die together Frankenstein!” The great thing slowly spat out. “We were going to go off into the snow and fall asleep under it's cold embrace! What happened?” 

“I was brought back to my senses. You do not belong in society but I do!” 

“You really think that?” The great man took another swipe at the horse but she side stepped and pranced out of the way, gaining distance between them once again. “What do you have left, Frankenstein?” The creation squinted his eyes at Victor and the creature he sat atop. “A horse? A father who hates you?” The creature made a sound that could only be described as a laugh. “Being an awful father must... run in the family.” 

“Hard to love a son who's a murderer.” Victor spat. 

“You drove me to that!” The creature made another grab, which Victor maneuvered the horse out of reach again, slowly luring the creature away from the tent. “Every life I take, every breath I cease is your doing! One way or another! I may feel sorrow when I see the light fade from their eyes, but then I remember that you did this to me. That you are responsible for all of it.”

“No he is not!” Igor finally yelled, poking his head around Victor. “You are your own man and you decided this route! At first we could have understood. You were alone and frightened, and only lashed out when others hurt you, but you went so far beyond that simple emotion. First Victor's fiance, and now all of this? I mean look around you!” The horse pranced to the side, giving a small jump at the sudden jab of the foot from Victor as the creature again dove for them. “You have only brought more pain and suffering into this world!” 

“You... I know you... I saw you in the wilderness... with Frankenstein. You are the one who came and brought Frankenstein back here. You are the one who taunted me, got me to leave him by the river.” Victor could almost see the gears working in the monsters head as he started to put two and two together. The creature looked from Igor to Frankenstein and then back again. “He's the one... he's the one you-” Hurt formed in his eyes, before rage took over. “It was never your fiance... it was your assistant!” 

Victor cursed as the monster grabbed for them again and only just managed to move the horse away enough to not get caught. The creature gave a scream into the air as he missed again, and Victor kicked the horse forward, away from the grasping hands of their creation. “I will kill him Frankenstein! I will take everything from you!” 

“Igor hold on!” Igor tightened his grasp on Victor as the horse lurched in a new direction. He moved his head to look back at the creature and paled at how close he was to them again. 

“Victor... Victor I think it's going to outrun the horse!” Victor did not look back instead only urging the horse onwards. It felt like the very universe did not wish for them to have peace and be together. It seemed one thing after another kept being thrown at them. What had they done to anger the world so? The horse suddenly reared up on it's hind legs as another horse burst from the trees. Igor cried out as he lost his grasp and fell backwards off the horse. 

“Igor!” Victor yelled and tried to regain control of the horse he was on. He glanced over at the horse that had cut them off and saw his father sitting atop it. “Give it a rest father!” he said agitated. “We have more pressing maters to attend to!” As if on cue the creature burst into their little gathering and grinned as he saw them all there. Igor quickly scrambled to his feet and made a dash for Victors horse. The creature caught the movement and with a speed that only practice could have given him he snatched the back of Igor's coat and yanked him backwards. 

Igor gave a yelp at the sudden change in motion and was pulled off his feet. Victor screamed and yanked the horses head around and made to charge at the creature. “No Victor!” Frankenstein senior yelled and made to grab Victor's horses reins. Though it was not enough to stop him, it was enough to spook the horse long enough for the creature to pull Igor to him. 

“No!” Victor yelled and made to move closer but the creature held onto Igor's head in such a way that a simple twist would end the young mans life. 

“I wouldn't move if I were you.” It said to Victor. Igor swallowed and his breathing was labored. “Now you will watch as I kill him. I've gotten it right this time. This time they'll be no one left to bring you back.” 

“No, no don't hurt him!” Victor almost begged. “It's... it's not him keeping me here.” He stumbled over the words as he tried to get them out. “It's my father. He's the one who won't let me go.” 

“Victor.” Frankenstein hissed at his son. “How dare you-” 

“See? He is the one that wants me to stay. Igor... Igor was trying to get me to leave!” 

The creature narrowed his eyes as he looked from Victor to Frankenstein and then back to Victor. Then he brought his gaze to Igor and started to chuckle. “It does not matter father. I will simply kill them both then.” While the creature was distracted by Victor and Frankenstein Igor tried to calculate the best place to jab an elbow into or slam a foot down upon. He had quickly nixed the feet as a logical solution, he needed something that would cause an involuntary reaction... something that didn't rely on pain to trigger the brain to trigger the movement. It needed to be a knee jerk reaction. Even though the creature spoke as if he did not believe Victor his arms spoke a different story. They relaxed their hold ever so slightly and Igor jumped on the opportunity. He quickly jabbed his elbow back into the ribcage area, then slammed his head back into the creatures as it doubled over from the impact. Then he twisted his arms up into the space created and chopped them downwards to break the hold on him. As he became free of the hold he twisted around and kicked at the side of the knee. He didn't break it but he heard a nice popping sound. That was all he was able to get in though before the creature yelled at him and made to grab him again. Igor threw himself to one side and Victor charged past the creature on the horse. He intended to use his good leg to hit at the being, but being so close to the creature caused the horse great distress and it reared up and lashed at it with its front hooves. 

All of that made the creature stumble backwards and Victor took the chance. He turned his horse around and grasped Igor by the arm and helped pull him back on the horse then urged it forward once again, this time not caring what the creature did. “Run if you know what's good for you!” Victor yelled at his father as they passed by. “And you!” He yelled at Igor. “When I say hold on you better bloody well hold on!” 

“Yes Victor!” He replied and got a better hold on Victor, feeling as if he had become one with Frankensteins back. The pair of men weaved this way and that, trying to keep out of reach of the creature they believed still behind them. “We need to go back to the circus tent!” Igor finally yelled. “There are things there we can use to kill it!” 

“Are you mad? Barnaby is still there! And my father is still in that direction if he listened to my advice.” 

“And I have a feeling their hands are full with our creation! Victor we need to end it. We can not live in fear of this happening every day!” 

Victor cursed and turned the horse back towards the circus tent. “Damn you for being right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters, and the mistakes in writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If blood makes you uncomfortable I would suggest skipping this chapter as it is mentioned quite a bit. I will provide a quick summary of what happened at the end.

They entered the circus yard and it was total mayhem. There were dead bodies everywhere, though the creature wasn't responsible for all of them. In the confusion and destruction, the lions cage had been destroyed and they had gotten out, and fueled by the scent of blood, and the adrenaline that coursed through the circus grounds they had taken to joining in on the sport. Igor wrinkled his nose as he saw the two male lions, blood mangled in their manes and dripping off their muzzles; and with every step they took they left bloody paw prints in their wake. But they seemed content with the kills they had made and were simply enjoying their new found freedom.“These poor people...” Igor breathed. 

“We can mourn them later. Right now we must end the threat.” 

Igor nodded his head as the horse carried them on towards the yelling and hollering. Soon enough Barnaby came into view trying to chase the creation off. The creature only laughed at the attempts and seemed to be playing with the ring master. Igor could hear the man shouting profanities and trying to do everything he could think of to get rid of the creature. Victor and Igor scanned the area for anything that they could use to try and kill the creature with. “How do we even go about killing this one?” Igor asked. “How many bullets have been put into him?” 

Victor shook his head. “I think to kill it, it'll take measure more along the lines of the previous person I made. Stab it through the heart from both sides... then maybe burn the corpse.” Victor looked over the ground trying to find anything that looked promising. He was not thrilled about doing this again. But the presence of Igor at his back reminded him that they needed to do this. That if they didn't kill the creature then it would only come back to haunt them, and next time they may not get a warning and Igor would be dead in the blink of an eye. He readjusted on the horse and his leg sent a throb of pain, reminding him what he was to deal with once this was all said and done. He wrinkled his nose but clicked back into what was going on around him. 

Igor shivered, but nodded his head. The smell of fresh blood around them was almost over powering. It made him feel sick. He had dealt with blood quite a bit in his life, but nothing he had ever worked with came anywhere close to the amount that was here. It made him want to throw up. “Alright.” He finally replied. “Would be nice to be able to find something that was pointy on one end...” His eyes fell on the broken beams that had once been apart of the cage to hold the lions in. “Victor... what about those?” He pointed towards the two beams he was talking about and Victor quickly nodded his head after a moments thought. 

“I think those would work very well. Think you can muster enough strength to shove it through his heart?” 

“I should be the one asking you that.” The entire situation was finally hitting him and he felt even more sick from talking rationally about killing something. No matter that the creation had turned into a raging killing machine. It was alive and breathing and he was talking quite calmly with Victor on how to kill him. Would this make him just as bad as the creature? This had become something that he no longer even questioned about having to do... Every creation, except that one precious one, had to be put down in the end. And with every one it seemed easier and easier to say what needed to be done. Yes he still felt queasy about it but what did that matter if he still went through with it? Was he changing like the creature had? Maybe his transformation was just taking a lot longer than it had for the creature. Would this become his new life?

He shook his head. He was thinking far too much. This was nothing like what the creature had become. He was making sure that no one else died. He and Victor were fixing their mistake. He had to believe that, he couldn't allow fear and doubt cloud his mind. He slid off the horse to which Victor was none to pleased about. “Igor-” 

“We have to get them up off the ground Victor. Besides he's dealing with Barnaby right now. His attention is elsewhere” He bent down and snatched one of the pieces up and handed it over to Victor. The beam had a nice weight to it and seemed it would be sturdy enough for what they had planned. As soon as Victor took the first beam Igor stepped over and picked the second one up. He tested the weight of it in his hands, getting a feel for it, where the balancing point was. He was not a very large man and so every aspect of leverage that he could use to his advantage was a plus in his book. “So one of us need to strike it from the front the other in the back... Which means we need to be separated Victor.” 

Victor scowled. “I don't like that idea.” 

“I knew you wouldn't. But think logically about this. We need to pierce it from both sides.” 

“We don't know that. We made changes this time round. Made improvements.” 

“I'd rather be safe than sorry. If it turns out to be over kill all the better.” 

“No. No I'd really rather have you on the horse with me. We can charge him going one way, stab it through then turn round and charge the other way.” 

“That's assuming that he won't turn to face us Victor. And that would take much more effort on all parts. We should split up, one taking the front the other the back. That would be the simplest and most effective.” Victor knew he was right. He just didn't like the idea of Igor not being right with him. Bad things always seemed to happen when they weren't with one another. “Look I'll take the back and you take the front. That way the one on the horse can be a distraction and can run off real quick if anything goes south.” He quickly raised his hands up in a calming fashion. “Not that I think anything will. Just as a precaution.” 

Victor took a breath to argue the point but Barnaby and the creature gave no more time for debate as both ran straight towards them. Fear and panic were written on Barnaby's face and he was running for all he was worth, but the creature was gaining on him and with a few quick strides Barnaby was in his clutches. The man yelled and kicked out at the monster. He managed to land a solid kick to its eye making the thing yell an rub at it, dropping the squirming man to the ground. The creature hollered and shook his head as he tried to make his eye feel better, but he could hear his prey escaping and so he pushed the annoyance of the eye aside and caught up to the Ring Master again, pinning him to the ground. 

This time Barnaby was more prepared for him and had his knife out. He plunged it into the eye that he'd just kicked and the monster let out an awful scream, but it did not have the desired effect as he did not move to let the man up. He grabbed the knife and wrenched it out with another yell. He looked at Barnaby with his one good eye and plunged the knife into his gut, not giving the man a seconds moment to realize that his fate had been sealed. The man let out a scream of pain, then whimpered as the knife was pulled from his gut only to be stabbed back in. “Let death embrace you little man.” He pulled it out and stabbed him once more this time leaving the knife where it lay, knowing the Ring Master would soon die. Baranby's breath came in short gasps and his eyes started to glaze over. 

Igor turned from the scene in front of him. He could feel the blood drain from his face as the scene replayed over in his mind; the sounds scents and smells banging around in his head. He felt a hand on his head and he turned his face to bury it in the cloth of Victor's pants. Yes he had hated the man, feared him but this... this was something he had never imagined happening to the ring master. He heard Victor try to soothe him as best he could and he focused on his voice, and the hand that was being run through his hair. He took a shaky breath and pushed away from Victor and the horse, giving the man a thumbs up that he would be alright. Victor gave a strained smile and nodded his head. He knew Igor was upset with the way Barnaby had been ended but in his mind, the man deserved nothing better. But that was a thought he would never tell Igor. 

The creature turned around trying to find his next target with his good eye. The other hurt something awful but he was on a mission to kill Frankenstein's assistant and nothing was going to get in his way. To one side he saw the lions that had escaped and he grinned at the way blood was dried in their fur. It was almost beautiful the way the animals were killing machines in their own right. But even then there were two of them. Everywhere he looked there were two of everything. Why couldn't his father understand that they completed one another? That they were the ones that were meant to be together till their last breaths? The two cats looked towards him, interested by the scent of another kill but they seemed to know that something wasn't natural with the two legged being and slunk off into the forest, without a second glance while they were still able to. 

“Alright, I'm going to sneak round the back of him Victor.” Igor said with a small sniff. “Remember to try and keep his attention on you.” Victor sighed but nodded his head and watched as Igor took the opportunity to quietly maneuver around the back at their creation. Igor looked over to Victor, silently asking if he was ready for the attack. Victor, looked at where the creature was still positioned behind the corpse of Barnaby and shook his head slightly. He needed the creature to move out from behind the body. He'd rather not have the horse stumble over Barnaby while he was trying to stab a beam into the creatures chest. He just needed to take a few steps to either side and he would charge.

The creation smirked as the lions disappeared then made to turn only to stumble back, slightly startled as a horse seemed to appear out of no where in front of him. He growled and swiped at the rider and successfully got the man in the leg. The rider let out a yell and tried to move the horse away from the creature, but it was having none of it. The horse reared up and made the man on its back fall off and curse as it took off towards the tent. Frankenstein senior looked up into the eyes of the monster for only a moment before he scrambled away and tried to run towards Victor on his horse. That had been the entire reason he'd left the relative safety of the forest, because he had seen his son just sitting on his horse out the the open. He hadn't realized that the reason he sat so still was because the monster was right there with him; the monster had been hid by a tree from where he had been perched atop his horse. He set a path to get to his son but in his rush to get away he successfully stumbled over the now dead body of the Ring Master. He screamed in horror as he saw the mess Barnaby's abdomen was in and quickly scrambled over the corpse and back onto his feet. He heard the thing laugh behind him and that only added fuel to the his desire to escape. 

Victor was quite impressed with the way his father moved. He had never thought the man capable of such speed but there he was proving him wrong. He could almost hear Igor tell him he needed to save the other and groaned. But he urged his horse forward because despite everything, that man was still his father... that man was the last living relative he still had and as much as he may wish him dead he did not deserve to die by the creatures hand. He would not ruin another life of his family. “Father!” He yelled as he made his way towards him. “Father take my hand!” 

Frankenstein senior saw his son coming towards him and a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't been sure that his son would come for him, would try and save him. He knew their relationship was strained at the best of times, and he wouldn't have entirely blamed him had he not given him a helping hand. But there he was racing towards him hand outstretched. It made him feel... happy? And that was one of the last thing he felt before his world went black. Victor screamed as the creature caught the tails of his fathers coat and yanked him backwards, and in the same movement slammed him into the ground making the body go limp. Victor stopped his horse quickly as his brain went into shock. He was dead... His father was dead. His vision became clouded by tears that he tried to blink away, but they managed to stream down his face. His father had hated him with every fiber of his being. Victor knew that, but he had always wanted nothing more than to prove to him that he was wrong to feel that way. To prove that he was a good son. And now... now he had failed him in this last act. Now he was gone. 

The creature lumbered up to his feet. “I told you Frankenstein that I would kill both of them.” He grinned as his eye fell on Victor. “Still on the horse Frankenstein? I would have thought you'd ditch the thing to save its life.” He started towards the man. “Is your assistant still behind you? Cowering in fear?” He laughed darkly. “An odd choice of companionship father.” 

Victor's horse fidgeted underneath him the closer the monster got. Victor quickly wiped his face from the tears that had been shed. He could mourn him after. Now... now his and Igor's plan needed to be done. Now they had to kill their creation. Now he needed as clear a head as he could manage. He had to do everything in his power not to look behind the monster to check on Igor. He had to simply trust that he would be in place, that he wouldn't have been as affected by his father's death as Victor had been. He had thought stabbing the thing in the back would be the safer of the two attacks, but now he felt like it was the more dangerous route. “I cannot let you carry on.” He said, his voice trembling from the emotion that coursed through his veins. “You have brought so much death into this world. You, who were supposed to bring hope and life into it... but like everything, everything I do you only brought destruction. You've ruined countless lives along side those that you've killed. Why, why did I ever think you would ever amount to something more than a killer?” 

The creature snorted and slowed his walking. “Father you're only prolonging the inevitable. It does not matter to me how or when, but we will die together.” At that moment there was a snap of a twig and the creature whirled around to find Igor feet away from him readying to plunge his piece of the cage into him. “Oh bravo!” It said before he charged towards Igor not giving the man a chance to attack. Igor let out a yelp and quickly backed away. 

Victor screamed Igor's name and charged towards the creature. He raised his piece of the beam and aimed it where it would pierce into the creatures heart, then with the speed of the horse to help, he plunged it into his creations back. The creature let out an awful scream and made to grab at his back, trying to rip the beam out of it. Igor took the opportunity to take his own piece and buried it into the monsters flesh. Another howl of pain was drawn from him and he staggered backwards. He grasped at the piece in his chest and yanked it out with a yell. He held it in his hand and glared at Igor with his good eye. “I'll kill you!” He screamed and stumbled towards Igor. The younger man yelped and started to dance out of the way of the near blind swipes from the creature. “Victor!” Victor was already on it though and had steered his horse towards Igor to pick him up. 

The creature had learned their ways though and was having none of it. He brought his bloodied beam around and caused the horse to stumble into the dirt, successfully knocking Victor off it. The horse rolled itself around and giving a high whinny it scrambled back to its feet then took off away from the horrific scene. The creature, seeing its creator down on the ground grinned and changed his direction to advance on Victor. “Frankenstein... I may not get to kill your assistant but I will take you down with me.” He stumbled to his knees but still moved forward. He could feel his body starting to shut down. Victor was desperately trying to pull himself away. His leg was throbbing and just it dragging the ground was excruciating. He was too slow and he knew it. He didn't even have time to look for Igor before he felt the creature's hand on his ankle and yank him backwards. 

“No!” He yelled and tried to free himself from the tight grasp 

“Now now father just calm down. Death is a beautiful thing.” He used the wood in his hand to smack Victor across the head, successfully dazing him. “Don't worry Frankenstein we will remain together, even in death.” He raised his beam up and made to plunge it into Victor's chest. Then froze as he felt the beam in his back suddenly be pushed all the way through his chest. He looked down in wonder at the wood that now stuck out both ends of his body; he could no longer even feel his heart beating. He let out a chocked cry and dropped the beam in his hand and clutched at the piece in his chest before he fell over, blood bubbling out of his mouth. He still clung to life with what little energy he had left and saw Igor had been behind him, hands bloody and a determined look on his face. 

“Don't you touch him.” He spat at the monster and the creature laughed, a sound that was crazed and strangled. Then he stilled and his eyes glazed over as his body finally shut down. Igor then fell to Victor's side clutching his face between his hands as he brought his head down to touch it against the others. The taller man wrapped his arms around Igor and pulled him down in a tight embrace, as both men let out chocked laughs. They had done it... they had killed their creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the ff story line, the side characters, and the mistakes in writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Barnaby is killed by the creature. The creature also got to Victor's father. Igor and Victor though successfully kill it after it's all said and done.


	12. Chapter 12

Igor tied the final knot securing the body of Frankenstein senior onto the horse he had been riding. After a little exploring Igor had found the horse that Victor had come in on tied off to another tree. He helped get Victor onto that horse then hopped up in front of him. “Hold on Victor. We're going to get you home.” He held the reigns of the second horse in one hand and held his own horses reigns in the other. He had to stay strong for Victors sake. By the time they made it back to the estate the sun had already hit the peak of it's flight through the air and was working on its decent back down. 

As the horses came into view of the front door he saw the entire household sitting on the steps outside. He let out a relieved sob as they all hopped up and started clapping their hands as they saw the pair of them together again. Then they all sobered as they realized that the second horse carried the corpse of Frankenstein senior. The men quickly came forward and took that horse from Igor as Tom and the woman moved to help Victor off the horse. As soon as Victor was off Igor slid down and handed the reigns to Tom, taking his place by Victors side to help support him back into the house. “His leg's taken a nasty turn for the worse.” He said to Emily as they worked their way upstairs. “It looked something awful.” 

“Martha go and get the doc right away. We need him to look at Master Victor immediately. Take Edward with you.” Martha bobbed her head and quickly left. “And you,” she pointed to the remaining maid. “Go fetch some water, clean bandages and rags.” She also gave a quick bob of her head and ran off to the kitchen. “I am so glad to see you alive Igor.” Emily said once it was just the three of them. “And Master Victor I am so sorry for your loss.” She added as they started tackling the stairs. 

Victor gave a nod but all his energy was focused on getting up the stairs. He didn't want to think about his father. His mind couldn't decide what to feel about it, in fact he may have gone as far to say that he couldn't accept that it had happened. Even though he had seen it with his own two eyes. “I only wish things had turned out differently.” Igor finally said with a worried expression on his face. Silence fell over the trio after that and soon enough they had gotten Victor into his bed. Igor sent Emily away to wait for the doctor and took the cleaning supplies from the maid and ushered her out as well. Then he tended to Victor's leg as best he could. “Don't worry Victor... the doctor will be here soon. He'll be able to do more than I can.” 

“Igor...” 

“Shh my friend. Don't try to speak right now. It's over, let's... let's just worry about your leg... please?” 

Victor looked at Igor's pleading face and nodded his head. “Maybe that's best.” He said with a sigh. He allowed his eyes to close and soon knew no more of the world around him. 

When next he woke Igor was curled up next to him and he smiled as he felt the light puffs of air against his cheek as the other breathed in and out. He made to move so he could lean into the man but felt a pain shoot up his leg and hissed. This woke Igor up and he blinked sleepily at what he saw in front of him. “Mmm, Victor.” he said with a soft smile. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the man's cheek. “Don't move your leg. It needs to stay still.” he mumbled before curling back down into the bed and moved closer to the warmth of Victor. 

Victor looked at Igor shocked that he had kissed him in any fashion. This man never ceased to amaze him. “How do you do that?” He said softly into Igor's hair. 

“Do what?” Came the sleepy response. 

“Right when I think I've got you figured out, you do something new to throw out all of the data I've collected.” 

“Well one of us has to be the unpredictable one.” He said with a soft snort. “Come let's go back to sleep. I liked that part.” He wrapped his arms around Victor and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“And how on earth am I suppose to sleep like this? You're driving me up the wall...” 

Igor huffed. “Fine.” He said and made to pull away from Victor altogether, but Victor was having none of it, quickly wrapping his own arms around the smaller man. 

“Oh no, you're not going anywhere.” 

“Then you're going to let us sleep?” Igor opened his eyes to peer up into Victors. “There's not much else we can do with the way I feel right now, and the position you're in with that leg.” 

“I'm sure there's something we could think of doing.” He said pulling Igor to be half on top of him. “See? This doesn't hurt my leg one bit.” He stretched his neck out and caught Igor's lips with his own and gave a soft kiss. Igor let out a breath and a smile played on his lips. 

“Insufferable.” He muttered against the other man's lips before he leaned his head down and kissed him back. He liked this time much better than last. This time there was no hint of alcohol to the breath, there wasn't a sense of desperation, no sense of fear of the unknown. There was no Frankenstein senior to bother them, and as much as he knew it hurt Victor that his father was gone, Igor was glad of it. He grinned as he felt Victor's tongue against his lips and eagerly opened for him. Soon they were tasting each other like they had that brief moment what felt like an eternity ago. The gentle kisses slowly turned into something more needy and heavy. Victor brought a hand up to Igor's head and tugged at the strands, bringing a moan from Igor's throat. 

“Victor...” He groaned as they pulled apart. “Victor we should stop.” Victor huffed and tightened his hold on Igor's hair. 

“Why?” He all but growled. 

“Because of you leg.” Igor said and brought a hand up to disentangle his hair from Victor's grasp. 

“My leg is not connected to my lips Igor. Indeed the part that is injured has little to do with anything I could use for our pleasure.” 

“ And I am not arguing that fact.” he managed to get Victor's hand out of his hair. “I just think that right now our time would be better spent- Victor!” Victor had decided to take matters into his own hands and had brought the hand Igor had freed and slipped it down Igor's pants. Igor's eyes widened and quickly grabbed Victor's arm, and tugged the hand away. “Victor... not right now. Not like this... okay?” 

Victor looked into the eyes of the other man and gave a deep sigh. “Very well Igor... fine, fine!” He made a face, but wrapped his arms around Igor all the same. “Not right now, not while my leg is being a pain. I swear though, you are going to be the death of me with the way you tease.” Igor relaxed into his hold as Victor ranted and breathed in his scent. He had such a calming smell to the smaller man. He wondered briefly if he smelled as good to Victor in the same way. “What did the doctor say about me leg?” Victor finally asked after several minutes of silence. 

Igor tensed and bit his lip. “He... he said that there was significant damage done to it... you'll have to have a cane for the rest of your life and... and you'll have a limp.” 

Victor's hold tightened on Igor as he took in the news. So he'd have a cane for the rest of his life and a limp to go with it. He supposed there could have been worse outcomes. He could have lost the leg altogether, especially after the things he had put it through. So on the whole this was probably the best case scenario he could have hoped for after running around on the injured thing. He sighed and nodded his head. “At least I'll still walk somewhat normally.” 

Igor gave a reassuring smile as Victor took the news better than he had hoped. “And I'll be here and I bet between the pair of us we can figure out how to get the cane out of your hands in no time. Maybe something like my back brace?” 

Victor smiled and placed a kiss on Igor's forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He replied and curled up against him again. “We'll figure it out Victor, I know we will.” 

It took several weeks for Victor to get back to a place in his life where he could walk around the estate again. Igor had stayed by his side nearly the entire time. Only leaving when the doctor insisted that he take a walk around the estate every day. Otherwise though he was at Victor's side reading out loud books he'd brought up from the library, or reading silently next to Victor in the bed. The doctor had given Victor a series of exercises to perform each day to work the muscles in his legs and Igor was always there to help him work through them. “Damn it Igor, it hurts!” 

“Yes well healing has a tendency to be that way. Now do it again.” The time together having nothing else to do but focus on one another had given them great insight to what life was going to be like with them and they couldn't have been happier. By no means was it always sunshine and rainbows between them, they had their moments when they'd yell at one another about this or that, but that was where the beauty was. The love they had for one another beat out any arguments or disagreements they had. They always came back to each other every night and apologized for hurtful things said in the heat of the argument, and they always forgave. 

Victor had been taken out for the burial of his father, and strange enough when he'd seen the dirt being thrown into the grave, covering the coffin he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Once he was walking around again with the aid of his cane he walked out to the grave on his own and sat down where his father was buried underneath the earth. “The will's being read today father... I suppose that makes you happy knowing that soon I'll find out you left nothing to me.” He picked at the grass that grew around the grave, for no other reason than to keep his hands busy. “I wish... I wish you could have given us a chance. Igor and I. He has such a beautiful mind father. I've seen no other like it in this world and I simply couldn't imagine life without him.” He used the back of his hand to wipe away a tear that had made its way down his cheek. “I'm truly sad that you couldn't see past the outward appearance and not be able to see what I see; not see that Igor is the other being that I need to survive in this world. That I cannot live without.” He sniffed and wiped another tear off his face. “I just... I just wanted you to know that. And... and that even with it all I still love you father. Had you been successful with your plans with Igor it would be a different story, but you weren't successful so I still love you... with some piece of my heart at least. Though even that piece belongs to Igor now.” He chuckled then shook his head, falling silent for a good while. “Good bye father.” He eventually said before he worked himself up off the ground and headed back to the estate. 

He stepped into the study to find Igor, Harry, and the Lawyer all sitting around the desk. “Ah Master Victor, just in time. Now we may begin.” Victor took his seat next to Igor who gave him an encouraging smile before bringing his attention back to the Lawyer. “This is the last will and testament of Alphonse Frankenstein. I appoint my lawyer to act as my Executor. To Harry X. my faithful Butler I leave a small estate I own in New York, along with a tenth of my fortune to start a new life with.” Harry about fell over in his chair as he heard the news. Victor gave the man a smile, then turned his head back as the man continued on. “Once my debts and expenses are taken care of I then give the residue of my estate to my last living relative, my son Victor Frankenstein.” Victor's heart stopped when he heard that. Igor gasped beside him, and turned his head to look at Victor. 

“I- I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?” Victor said, believing his ears had played a trick on him. 

The lawyer smiled and nodded his head. “Once my debts and expenses are taken care of I then give the residue of my estate to my last living relative, my son Victor Frankenstein.” Victor's eyes widened as it fully hit him. The estate, the rest of the money, the land, the books, everything was now his. He was the rightful owner of the Frankenstein estate. How in the world had that happened? As the Lawyer continued to talk he gave the date of when this will had been signed and it finally clicked in his mind. This had been signed the night after he had announced he would marry Elizabeth. His father had changed his will because he had thought his son was getting back on track with his life, and was finally worthy of the Frankenstein name. 

A smile took over his features as the meeting came to a close and all the necessary paper work taken care of. The lawyer gave him a firm handshake with a smile on his lips before he handed over the paper work Victor would need for proof of ownership then left the building. As soon as the man was gone Igor tackled him with a hug, laughing into his shirt. “Victor... Victor do you know what this means?” 

“We don't have to leave? I'm now a very wealthy man?” 

“We get to keep the library!” 

Victor looked down at Igor a moment before he leaned his head back and laughed into the air. “Yes Igor. Yes indeed, we get to keep the Library. Come along my dim man, let's get something to eat before I lose you to the calling of the books.” 

Igor followed alongside Victor contentedly as they made their way to the kitchen, his thoughts already on which book he'd read next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! It has been such a joy to read all of the lovely comments you guys have left and they will always make my heart happy. 
> 
> I won't be putting these two aside just yet, as I love writing them too much. I already have their second story in the works even as I type. So for any who are interested keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Again thank you for sharing this journey with me.


End file.
